


Álmok földjén

by Lilyanjudyth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyanjudyth/pseuds/Lilyanjudyth
Summary: Régen, mikor még a társadalom évekig Voldemort bukását ünnepelte, Perselus Piton is megtalálta végre a boldogságot, élete értelmét. Egy tragédia azonban mindezt romba döntötte, tévedésbe hajszolva őt, minek következtében elvonult Roxfort falai közé tanítani.Harry mint mindig, most is az iskolában marad a téli szünet idejére. Napjai nagy részét a könyvtárban tölti, magányában, csak hogy olyan könyvre leljen, ami feltépi a régi sebeket. Rájön, hogy egyszer régen neki is volt valakije, és megtapasztalhatta a boldogságot…Perselus sosem képzelte, hogy eljön még az idő, amikor az igazság napvilágra kerül, és egy olyan vers, mint az Álmok földjén, immár másodjára is megváltoztatja az életét…





	1. Az öröm múlandó

**Author's Note:**

> Jogok: Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot illeti, én csak jó szokásomhoz híven kölcsönvettem a szereplőit az olvasók szórakoztatásához.
> 
> Elöljáróban: Mint általában minden regényem, ez is csak az ötödik kötetig veszi figyelembe J.K. Rowling regényeit. Semmiféle utalást nem tartalmaz a Félvér Hercegre, sem a Halál ereklyéire. Félreértések elkerülése végett, nem romantikus, és nem is slash mű. 
> 
> Köszönet: Mint mindig most is minden tiszteletem mellonsé, aki szegény már az év 365 napjában csak a történeteimet javítja… és avalonnak az útmutatásért. :)
> 
> Tartalom: Régen, mikor még a társadalom évekig Voldemort bukását ünnepelte, Perselus Piton is megtalálta végre a boldogságot, élete értelmét. Egy tragédia azonban mindezt romba döntötte, tévedésbe hajszolva őt, minek következtében elvonult Roxfort falai közé tanítani.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sors kifürkészhetetlen, mondogatják sokan. A sorsnak meg vannak a maga céljai, és sajnos elég ravasz is. Sosem gondolta volna egy olyan ember, akinek nem volt része örömben, hogy végre megtalálhatja azt. De vajon meddig tarthatja magánál?

 

  
  
  


**oO{~Prológus~}Oo**  
  
  
Álmok földjén messze innen felhőkön át száll,  
Ahol az ének és a dallam szelek szárnyán jár,  
Ahol az álom végtelen, sosem merül feledésbe,  
Ahol a fájdalom elszáll, örömben élhetsz végre.  
  
Felhőkön át repülhetsz, ahogy mindig is akartad,  
Csak hogy végre kis ideig, szabad maradhass.  
Tovarepülhetsz szelek, és akár szellők szárnyán,  
Csak hogy hallgasd azt a dalt, amire mindig is vágytál.  
  
Álmodozol, és érzed, milyen az álmok mezején,  
Csak hogy tudd, az a sok szép álom mindig is a tiéd.  
Boldogság, szeretet, melyben akár végig élhetsz, öröm  
Csak hagyd, hogy az a sok fájdalom mind el is tűnjön.

 

**oO{~Á~}Oo**

 

_A sors kifürkészhetetlen, mondogatják sokan.  
A sorsnak megvannak a maga céljai, és sajnos elég ravasz is.  
Sosem gondolta volna egy olyan ember, akinek nem volt része boldogságban, hogy végre megtalálhatja azt.  
De vajon meddig tarthatja magánál?_

  
  
  
  
Piciny lábaival annyira sietett a nagy hóban, hogy többször elesett. Esetlenül felállt, és imbolyogva megtámaszkodott a ház falában. Könnyes szemmel felnézett, de a sűrű hóeséstől nem tudta kivenni, hol lehet. Az biztos, hogy elég messze otthonról, mert nagyon sokat rohant. Nagyon sokat, hogy Vernon bácsi ne érje utol…  
  
A szíve erre a gondolatra még sebesebben dobogott. Rémülten hátranézett, hogy lássa, követik–e… de nem. Ettől nem nyugodott meg, csak lépkedett kitartóan a hóban, pedig piciny lábai már nemigen bírták a megpróbáltatásokat.  
  
Nem tudta hova menjen, csak ment, és ment… iszonyatosan fázott, a keze pedig sajgott, ahogy Vernon bácsi lelökte a lépcsőről.  
  
Tudta, ha kilép az utcára, rögtön felismerik, és mint mindig, most is valami szokatlan dolgot csinált. Nem is vette észre, csak mikor az egyik utcában egy kitett törött tükör előtt ment el. Értetlenül nézte azt a fekete hajú, zöld szemű, de teljesen más arcú alakot, aki visszanézett rá.  
  
Pedig csak azt kívánta, bárcsak úgy nézne ki, hogy ne ismerjék fel a bácsikájáék. Múltkor meg a néni levágta a haját, az meg másnapra visszanőtt… nem is csodálkozott már ezeken a dolgokon.  
  
Kiért egy forgalmasabb utcára, ahol sok kocsi és piros busz járt. Egy kicsit eltátotta a száját, mert az utca szépen ki volt világítva… hisz nem sok ilyet lát egy kisember. Estefelé már nem volt olyan forgalmas erre, így bátran elindult a járdán, csak hogy ámulva nézze a sok kirakatot. Mennyi ragyogás!  
  
Mindig utálta, hogy a nénikéje és a bácsikája nem vitte el magával, úgy szerette volna…  
  
Egy dudálásra összerezzent, és hátrafordult. Épp egy nagy, piros, szép busz állt meg mögötte a megállóban. Harry kíváncsian odament a sok felnőtthöz, majd ő is felszállt a buszra. A tömegben senkinek sem tűnt fel, hogy ott van, nem törődtek vele.  
  
A busz pedig elindult, és ő olyat látott, mint még soha: sok nagy épületet, ahová kis ember soha nem jutott el, sok parkot, fákat… Már egyáltalán nem bánta, hogy eljött otthonról. Egy kicsit fázott, de mi volt az ahhoz képest, hogy olyan helyen járhatott, ahol még soha?  
  
A busz néha meg-megállt, s ő két tenyerét az ablakra tapasztva figyelte a fényeket. Volt olyan, ahol a fenyőfák világítottak, volt ahol a házak. Gyönyörű volt.  
  
Aztán hátranézett, és látta, hogy már nem sokan vannak a buszban, ezért félénken az ajtó felé igyekezett, és a legközelebbi megállónál leszállt. Egy öreg néni rámosolygott, Harry pedig csak tátott szájjal figyelte őt. Aztán az megfordult, és ő ott maradt egyedül a sötét utcában, a tábla mellett. Körbenézett, és úgy döntött: az a park, ha sötét is, biztonságosnak tűnik.  
  
Lassan, álmosan tipegve, sajgó csontjaival elindult a kicsiny járdán, és sétált, csak sétált. A kis tavacska, ami mellett elhaladt, szintén olyan csendes volt, mint az utca immár. A bokorból hallatszottak furcsa neszek, de nem igazán félt.  
  
Inkább álmos volt, de már nagyon. Igaz, egy picit félt, mert ha elalszik, abból baj lehet… de ilyen kisgyerek nem kell senkinek… a nénikéjének sem…  
  
Lekuporodott a legközelebbi padra, felhúzta a lábait, és ráhajtotta a fejét. A felette lévő fa valamennyire megvédte a hóeséstől, és már nem is volt olyan hideg sem.  
  
Lesz, ami lesz… soha többé nem akar hazamenni.  
  


 

**oO{~Á~}Oo**

  
  
  
  
  
Ásított egyet, egyik kezével megtörölte a szemét. Jó lenne nem nekimenni az első fának ilyen késő este… a hóesés amúgy is eléggé nehezíti a látási viszonyokat.  
  
Másik kezében egy rakás naranccsal és egyéb karácsonyi ennivalóval megrakodott szatyorral bandukolt. Mi a fenéért nem lehetett egy normális varázslópiacon megvenni a dolgokat? Majdnem fél órát állt sorba ezekért a kacatokért… pedig nem sok értelme volt. Meg ez az egész karácsonyosdi… minek ekkora felhajtás minden évben? És különben is, még két hét van addig!  
  
Nos, nemigen volt kedve Roxfortban maradni, Albus és az a jóslástan tanár kikészítik. Pedig még egyáltalán nem vállalta el az állást. Mehetne világot járni…  
  
Nem mintha Eliane és Marius összefogva nem lennének szintén kibírhatatlanok… de akkor inkább már a rokonok, mint a Rend elég, hm… kibírhatatlan tagjai.  
  
Gyanakvóan körülnézett a kicsiny kis téren, hátha lát valami gyanús alakot… de nem. Évek óta nincsenek gyanús alakok – a minisztérium tett róla, hogy a maradék is rács mögé kerüljön. Itt csupán csak hazaigyekvő varázslók siettek. Mikor már majdnem elhagyta helyet, egy varázsló állította meg, akinek a kezében egy kupac újság volt.  
  
– Szombati Boszorkányt? – kérdezte mosolyogva, meglebegtetve előtte.  
  
Perselus rávillantotta gyilkos tekintetét.  
  
– Szóval nem kér.  
  
– Eltalálta – vicsorogta, mire a férfi tovább is állt, elég sietősen.  
  
Még néhány év után is folyton Voldemort bukása folyik a csapból is. Ezért a szemétért nem fog egy galleont sem kiadni…  
  
Sóhajtott egyet, és kezével jobban magára húzta sötétkék talárját. Mindjárt eléri a parkot, aminek a szélén ott van a hoppanálási pont, nehogy még ne adj’ Isten Rita Vitrol meglássa őt. Nem lenne rosszabb, mintha olyasmit látna a címlapon, hogy: „Piton professzort a Roxfort leendő tanárát bevásárolni látták”.  
  
Perselus elment a buszmegálló mellett, és befordult a kicsiny járdán, a park felé. Az út mentén lévő néhány lámpa éppen felgyúlt, mikor elhaladt egy kuka mellett.  
  
Megtorpant, és megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Óh, legyen – sóhajtotta, aztán megfordult, és kihalászta az újságot a kukából.  
  
Lerázta róla a banánhéjakat, aztán szétnyitotta. Még jó, hogy az újság taszítja a havat, különben már rég elázott volna az egész.  
  
Nem is csodálkozott el, mikor rögtön a címlapon ott díszelgett a Potter házaspár egy régi, vidám képen. Attól függetlenül, hogy iskolás korukban mennyire utálták egymást, a háború közepén minden megváltozott… sajnálta őket.  
  
Az újságba merülve sétált a parkban, végig a járdán. Legalább nem látja senki, hogy ezt a szemetet olvassa.  
  
Volt itt szó mindenről…  
  
„Tudósítónk szerint átok ül a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tantárgyon”  
  
Perselus erre elmosolyodott. Erről is most kell írni? Már időtlen idők óta meg van átkozva az állás.  
  
„A Weasley család újabb gyermeket vár! Sokan fogadást kötöttek arra, hogy ha így haladnak, a legnépesebb varázslócsaláddá válhatnak.”  
  
Ezen már szabályosan röhögni lehetett volna, de Perselus visszafogta magát.  
  
„Mr. Gilderoy Lochart újdonsült legújabb nagy tette, amivel ismét emberi életeket mentett...”  
  
A cikk melletti képen egy gyomorforgatóan rózsaszín taláros varázsló vigyorgott, de úgy, hogy Perselusnak hirtelen teljesen elment a kedve a vacsorától. Mikor épp lapozott volna, az újság fölött átpillantva meglátott valamit a padon. Pontosabban valakit.  
  
Kíváncsian leengedte a pergamenlapokat, és összeszűkült szemmel próbálta kivenni, ki lehet az.  
  
Egy kisfiú ült ott, felhúzott lábakkal, összekuporodva. Halkan szipogott, és nem úgy tűnt, mint aki észrevette őt. Perselus jobbra és balra nézett, de nem látott senkit. Először azt hitte, valahol itt vannak a gyerek szülei, de hiába várt egy keveset, nem látott senkit errefelé.  
  
Amikor jobban összehajtotta az újságot, a fiú összerezzent, és ijedten felnézett. Perselus azt hitte, az első mozdulata az lesz, hogy elrohan… de nem.  
  
Egyik kezét továbbra is a lábán nyugtatta, másikkal megtörölte az arcát.  
  
– Biztosan van jobb dolga is, mint engem nézni – mondta sértődötten.  
  
Perselus erre meglepetten felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Tényleg? – kérdezte kihívóan. – Neked nem otthon kéne lenned?  
  
A fiú megrántotta a vállát, mintegy nemtörődöm stílusban, ami még jobban dühítette.  
  
– Nem érdekel? – hápogott csodálkozva, mire a gyerek újra ráhajtotta a fejét a karjára.  
  
– Menjen el – hallatszott a monoton felelet.  
  
Perselus morgott valamit az orra alatt, aztán közelebb ment, csak hogy a kukába gyűrhesse a szemetet, amit szorongatott. Nem fog itt hagyni egy kisfiút, aki nem több… talán öt évesnél, egy sötét parkban! Elviszi magával…  
  
Honnét jött ez az ötlet?  
  
Khm.  
  
Elviszi, és utánajár, vajon hol lakhat, és hazaviszi. Hiszen mugli. De előbb egy meleg ruhára és ételre van szüksége. Abban a vékony ruhában és valami kabátfélében akár meg is betegedhet.  
  
Egy pár lépéssel ott termett közvetlen a fiú előtt. Rögtön látta, hogy vacog a hidegtől.  
  
– Gyere velem – mondta neki –, nem biztonságos egyedül itt tartózkodnod. Legfőképp, ha fázol.  
  
– Melyik részét nem hallotta annak, hogy hagyjon békén? – emelte fel a fejét a kisember.  
  
Elképedve figyelte a zöld szemeit… hasonlított Lilyére, nagyon. Egy darabig egymást nézték, aztán Perselus csak összeszedte magát.  
  
– De hallottam – mondta félelmetes hangon, és a gyerek fölé tornyosult. – Állj föl onnét, és mondd meg, merre laksz. Hazaviszlek.  
  
Tulajdonképpen fel sem fogta, mi történt… ő egy pár szikrával kísérve landolt a hóban, néhány méterre a padtól. A narancsok szétgurultak, volt amelyik furcsa módon összetrancsírozódott.  
  
Szikrázó szemekkel állt fel, csak hogy megdöbbenjen a látványtól: a fiú ott állt a pad előtt, ökölbe szorított kézzel… pálca nélkül, arca pedig már nagyon csillogott.  
  
– Azt mondtam, hagyjon békén! – csattant fel sírva, és sarkon fordult, otthagyva őt.  
  
Előkapta a pálcáját, és először a fiú felé suhintott, aztán a szétgurult gyümölcsök felé. A karácsonyi bevásárlás dolgai berepültek a szatyorba, aztán oda hozzá. Megrázta magát, és elégedetten odament a megdermedt fiúhoz.  
  
A fiú nagyon dühösnek tűnt.  
  
– Hagyjon már békén! – mondta követelőzően. – És engedjen el!  
  
– Nem – felelte nyugodtan, pálcáját szorongatva. – Velem jössz, haza.  
  
– De én…  
  
– Velem jössz – vágott közbe Perselus –, mert nincsenek rendes ruháid, és még mielőtt megtalálom a szüleidet, enned is kell valamit. Megígéred, hogy nyugton maradsz, és jól viselkedsz?  
  
A kisember fújtatott, mint egy felbőszült vadállat, de végül bólintott egyet.  
  
– Jól van – mondta elégedetten, és feloldotta a varázslatot.  
  
És valóban: a fiú nem rohant el, hanem várakozóan nézett fel rá.  
  
– Nem lakom messze – morogta Perselus. Sosem kedvelte a kisgyerekeket, főleg a nyűgöseket és kibírhatatlanokat. De ő… a kezdetektől más volt. Nyűgös valóban, de nem úgy, mint egy elkényeztetett kölyök.  
  
Lassan haladtak a kis járdán, egymás mellett. A gyermek néha meg-megállt, nem tudta gyorsan lépegetni a nagy hóban. Perselus megint megállt, és bevárta őt. Úgy tűnt, nem csak nem bír menni, de egyébként is alig áll a lábán.  
  
– Miért nem szólsz, hogy nem tudsz jönni? – kérdezte ingerülten Perselus, és a csuklójára csúsztatta a szatyrát. – Vigyelek?  
  
A fiú megrázta a fejét, és tovább indult, de majdnem hasra esett a hóban. Perselus sóhajtott egyet, és lenyúlt érte. Azt hitte, el fognak esni, de a kicsi meglepően könnyű volt, és ami még meglepőbb volt: engedte, hogy felemelje. Mikor elérték a park szélét, a kisember karjait a nyaka köré fonta, és pillanatok alatt elaludt.  
  
Perselus örült, hogy legalább nem ficánkol, mikor a hoppanálási ponthoz értek. Sőt, fel sem ébredt, mikor megérkeztek a Piton kúria kapujához.  


 

**oO{~Á~}Oo**

  
  
Hátával megtámasztotta az ajtót, mikor belépett, aztán fél lábbal határozottan becsukta. A kisfiú azonban még mindig nem ébredt fel. Viszont a hangra kijött Marius a nappaliból, és megilletődve állt meg.  
  
– Hm, Perselus, sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen… érdekes ajándékot is veszel – mosolyodott el. – Hol kaptad?  
  
Még mielőtt Perselus megszólalt volna, a konyhából Eliane lépett ki.  
  
– Meghoztad a piacról azokat, amiket… – hirtelen elakadt, és szinte szájtátva nézett rá. – Fiam… hol jártál?  
  
– Szerinted? – vágott vissza ingerülten Perselus. Kissé hangosra sikeredett, és a fiú ébredezni kezdett. – Megvettem a piacon azokat a dolgokat, amikre kértél, aztán szokás szerint a parkon át jöttem.  
  
Marius közben odament, és elvette tőle a szatyrot, miközben Perselus letette a fiút.  
  
– Szia, mondd, hogy hívnak? – kérdezte vigyorogva, de az gyorsan bebújt Perselus mögé, és onnét kukucskált ki.  
  
– Halálra rémiszted – szólt rá haragosan a férfi, miközben megcsapta valamilyen szag az orrát. – Sőt, nem gondolod, hogy dolgod van? Valami iszonyatosan bűzlik.  
  
Testvére teljesen elsápadt, aztán nagyon gyorsan távozott. Nem sokkal később hallotta, ahogy átkozódik. Erre csak sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Szerintem pályát tévesztett – mondta lesújtva. – Sosem lesz belőle bájitalmester.  
  
Eliane-t nem igazán érdekelte fia gyatra szaktudása, jobban foglalkoztatta Perselus háta mögött elbújó jövevény. Leguggolt, hogy ugyanakkora magasságú legyen, mint ő, és szelíden kinyújtotta a kezét.  
  
– Gyere ide, nem bántalak – mondta kedvesen, aztán felpillantott Perselusra. – Úgy tűnik, megfázott egy kicsit. Teljesen ki van pirulva… a nevét sem árulta el?  
  
– Nem – felelte halkan, hogy legalább ő ne rémítse halálra a kisfiút. – Azt hittem, hogy a szülei otthagyták a parkban, és nincsenek messze, de… nem volt ott senki. Szerintem megszökött.  
  
Eliane összevonta szemöldökét, ahogy jobban megnézte a gyermeket.  
  
– Elég sok varázslócsaládot ismerek, de ő sehonnét sem ismerős…. Biztos, hogy varázsló?  
  
Perselus megfordult, mivel már elege lett belőle, hogy a fiú az anyja elől bujkál.  
  
– Biztosíthatlak, hogy igen – mondta türelmetlenül, mikor már másodszorra fordult meg a tengelye körül, hogy féken tartsa a gyereket. – A derekam még mindig sajog, ahogy a földre taszított pálca nélkül.  
  
– Pálca nélkül? – állt fel Eliane.  
  
Perselus gyengéden megtartotta a fiút két vállánál fogva, és lehajolt hozzá.  
  
– Nem fog bántani – mondta tárgyilagosan.  
  
A gyerek félénken mérte végig a nőt.  
  
– Ígérd’ meg – motyogta –, hogy… nem fog.  
  
– Megígérem – válaszolta, és rámosolygott a fiúra. Odament Eliane-hoz, maga előtt terelve a kicsit. – Fürdesd meg, és igyekezz semmivel sem ráhozni a frászt.  
  
\- Ezt most úgy mondod, mintha még sohasem neveltem volna fiút.  
  
Perselus válaszra sem méltatta, mire Eliane a gyerekkel együtt eltűnt a földszinti fürdőszobában. Mikor távozni készült, anyja kikukkantott.  
  
– Nem haragszol, ha egy pár ruhádat kölcsönveszem, köztük egy pár meleg pulcsit, és lekicsinyítem a számára?  
  
– Nem, dehogy – legyintett Perselus –, az irodámban leszek.  
  
Azzal be is ment végre, lerogyott a nagy íróasztal mögé, és próbálta magát rászánni a tucatnyi jelentés megírására. Ásított egyet, és úgy döntött, inkább nyugovóra kéne térni, nem papírmunka fölött görnyedni. Beszélnie kellene valami illetékessel, de ahhoz sem volt kedve.  
  
Kedve?  
  
Valahogy nem akaródzott megkeresni a gyermek szüleit… ha elszökött otthonról, biztosan megvolt az oka. Hiszen amikor ő is kisfiú volt, gyakran szökött el otthonról, így valahol megértette.  
  
Sóhajtott egyet, és maga elé húzta az első jelentést, amit Albusnak le kéne adnia – aki persze most valahol a világ végén van, nem ér rá ezeket átézni. Igaz, ha visszatér Angliába, nyílván első dolga lesz elolvasni őket.  
  
Eltelt úgy fél óra, mikor hallott valami csattanást kintről, és valaki hirtelen kinyitotta az ajtót. Az anyja volt, elég dühösen.  
  
– Perselus, igazán megtehetnéd azt a szívességet, hogy segítesz… – Hirtelen elhallgatott, mikor egy sötét folt haladt el mellette, egyenesen Perselus felé, újfent bebújva a háta mögé.  
  
Perselus erre felhúzta a szemöldökét, és hol a háta mögé, hol anyjára nézett.  
  
– Miben is? – kérdezte, de pont vele egy időben mutatta fel Eliane a fésűt. – Szerintem este már nem kell senkit sem megfésülni.  
  
Eliane, úgy tűnt, szinte sápadt a méregtől.  
  
– Esetleg van valami más gond is?  
  
– Gond? Nem is tudom – sziszegte az anyja, és közelebb jött, megállva az asztal előtt. Eltette a fésűt, egészen halkra fogva a hangját. – Remélem, Perselus, ha megtalálod a szüleit, az első az lesz, hogy kéred, helyeztessék át egy normális rokonhoz.  
  
Perselus értetlenül csukta be a pergameneket tartalmazó mappát.  
  
– Kifejtenéd?  
  
– Legyen elég annyi, hogy az az ember, aki bántalmazta, nagyon hasonlít apádhoz.  
  
Perselus erre teljesen megdermedt, és az arca elsötétedett.  
  
– Bántalmazták? – kérdezte ridegen.  
  
Eliane idegesen a füle mögé söpörte ébenfekete haját.  
  
– Nem is akárhogy – mondta suttogva, mintha attól tartana, hogy a fiú megrémül ezektől a szavaktól. – Nem varázsveréssel, hanem puszta erőszakkal… – itt már Perselus szinte alig hallotta a hangját –, biztos vagyok benne, hogy azokat a hátán nadrágszíj okozta.  
  
Perselus arcából minden szín eltűnt erre a kijelentésre. Ha itt valaki tudta, ez mit jelent, milyen fájdalmakat, az ő volt. Érezte, hogy a kisfiú még mindig a háta mögött van, két kezét a hátán pihentetve. Tisztán érezte, hogy remeg.  
  
– Milyen régen? – kérdezte fojtott hangon.  
  
Eliane undorodva elhúzta a száját.  
  
– Nem is tudom, talán egy–két naposak – közölte –, de van közte olyan, amit ma szerzett.  
  
– Merlinre – suttogta dühösen Perselus. – Nem csoda, hogy annyira félénk és dühös. Begyógyítottad őket?  
  
– Nem hagyta. Az is kész csoda volt, hogy egyáltalán meg tudtam fürdetni, és ráadni a ruhákat – közölte morogva Eliane. – Gondolom, nem kell mondanom, hogy kész csatatér lett a fürdőszoba. Próbáltam neki bájitalt is adni, de nem hagyja.  
  
Perselus közben elpakolt az asztalán, aztán felállt a székéből, majd a fiúhoz fordult.  
  
– Miért akarnál bájitalt itatni vele? – kérdezte értetlenül, de amikor jobban megnézte a fiút, és a furcsán csillogó zöld szemeket, megértette. – Nem kérdeztem semmit. Elő is készítetted a szobáját, ahol aludhat?  
  
– Elő – vágta rá Eliane –, de nem akar ott lenni. Azt mondja, veled szeretne maradni.  
  
Perselus erre felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Velem? – kérdezte a gyerektől, mire az bólintott. – Térj nyugovóra, majd én gondoskodom róla, rendben?  
  
– Rendben – adta meg magát a nő felemelt kézzel. – Én szemmel láthatólag nem boldogulok vele.  
  
S ezzel az anyja már távozott is az irodájából, Perselus pedig ott maradt a fiúval.  
  
– Gyere, menjünk a szobábda, elkísérlek – mondta kedvesen, de a gyerek ijedten hátralépett egyet.  
  
– Nem akarok odamenni – bökte ki halkan. – A bácsival akarok maradni.  
  
Perselus sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Velem akarsz aludni? – kérdezte értetlenül, mire a fiú félénken bólintott egyet.  
  
A férfit világ életében idegesítették a gyerekek, most meg aludjon is eggyel? De nem… ő más, mint a legtöbb gyermek volt. Titokzatosnak, és nagyon félénknek tűnt.  
  
Ha vele lesz, legalább meggyógyítja a sebeit, és talán a bájital is meg tudja vele itatni… aztán valahogy majd elviseli éjszaka a jelenlétét.  
  
– Legyen – egyezett bele, mire a fiú visszalépett hozzá. – Gyere velem!  
  
Megfordult, és elindult az ajtó felé, kitárva a kisember előtt. A gyerek vonakodott egy darabig, aztán bizonytalan léptekkel követte őt. Még szerencse, hogy a földszinten van a szobája, így a kicsi nem kell annyit sétálnia. Mikor odaért az ajtaja elé, kitárta előtte.  
  
A fiú állt egy darabig, aztán kérdőn felnézett rá.  
  
– Ez az én szobám – mondta tárgyilagosan Perselus –, nyugodtan gyere be.  
  
A gyermek egy darabig figyelte őt, mintha még azt latolgatná, megbízhat-e benne, és nem akarja-e csapdába csalni – de aztán bólintott egyet, és bement. Perselus halkan csukta be az ajtót, nehogy egy nagy dörrenés miatt törjön össze köztük a bizalom. Tudta, milyen az, amikor egy vadidegen becsapja maga mögött az ajtót, és nincs menekvés.  
  
A zöld szemű fiú egy darabig ácsorgott a szoba közepén, végül odament a nagy kétszemélyes ágyhoz, és leült. Perselus levette a sötétkék köpenyét, és ráterítette az ágy másik felére.  
  
Odament a kicsihez, és leguggolt elé. A zöld szemek kíváncsian vizsgálták az arcát.  
  
– Any… mármint az a néni azt mondta, hogy fáj a hátad. Igaz ez?  
  
Egy bólintás.  
  
– És meggyógyíthatom?  
  
Újabb bólintás.  
  
– Rendben – nyugtázta. – Ahhoz meg kéne fordulnod, mert így nem tudom meggyógyítani.  
  
Meglepetésére a gyerek megfordult az ágyon, és a férfi óvatosan felhúzta a pulóvert, ami hajdan az övé volt. Teljesen elborzadt a látványon, amikor meglátta a vörös, néhol véres csíkokkal keresztezett kicsiny hátat. Alig volt rajta ép hely…  
  
Perselus hirtelen meggondolta magát. Első kézből akarta előkerítni azokat a bizonyos szülőket, és sajátkezűleg megfojtani őket. Ilyet tenni egy gyerekkel!  
  
Elővette a pálcáját, és elmormolt egy pár gyógyító varázsigét, a sebek pedig szépen fokozatosan eltűntek. Lassan visszahúzta a pulcsit, betűrve a gyerek derekánál is.  
  
– Most már jobb? – kérdezte tőle, mikor a fiú visszafordult.  
  
– Sokkal – motyogta, és ásított egyet. – Köszönöm.  
  
– Szívesen – mosolygott rá. – Elárulnád nekem, hogy hívnak?  
  
A fiú zavartan elnézett, és megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Miért nem?  
  
– Nem akarom… nem akarom, hogy visszavigyen oda… – motyogta.  
  
Te jó ég. Tényleg nagyon bánthatták, ha ennyire félt.  
  
– Jó, akkor ne áruld el – egyezett bele végül. – Itt akarsz velem aludni?  
  
Megint egy bólintás.  
  
– Na jó. De akkor tényleg aludj.  
  
Perselus sosem hagyta, hogy valaki egy ágyban aludjon vele, nem hogy még egy szobában. A fiú azonban annyira kérlelve nézett rá, hogy nem volt szíve kizavarni.  
  
– Egy feltétellel – tette még hozzá, mire a kicsi újra felnézett. Előhúzott egy kis üvegcsét a talárjából, amit még az irodában tett el, és felé nyújtotta. – Ezt meg kéne innod. Megteszed nekem?  
  
A kölyök egy darabig értetlenül nézte az üvegcsét, nyílván azt latolgatva, hogy ha csak ennyit kell megtennie, akkor meg is fogja, hogy itt maradjon. Kicsiny kezével, ami jól láthatóan remegett, előrenyúlt. Perselus kidugaszolta neki, és hagyta, hogy elvegye, majd meg is igya mindet.  
  
Végül elvette tőle az üres fiolát, mikor ásított egyet. Eldőlt az ágyon, Perselus pedig segítőkészen betakarta őt. Felállt, magához vette a köpenyt, hogy felakassza, aztán eltűnt a fürdőszobában.  
  
Mikor tusolás után visszatért vastag pizsamájában, a gyerek már mélyen aludt. Az ágy szélére húzódott, teljesen bebugyolálva magát a takaróba, mint aki még életében nem aludt ágyon– legalábbis ez az érzése támadt a látványtól. Sóhajtott egyet, és kimerülten bebújt a másik végébe, ahol aludni szokott.  
  
Elgondolkodott rajta, milyen érzés is lehet szülőnek lenni – mert ez a szituáció kísértetiesen kezdett valami olyasmire hasonlítani. Volt egy pár alkalom, mikor esélye lett volna rá, hogy szerezzen barátnőt, aztán családot alapíthasson, de a bájitalmesterség valahogy mindig első helyen maradt.  
  
Végül ő is követte a fiút az álmok világába.

 

**oO{~Á~}Oo**

  
  
Perselus kiterítette a Reggeli Prófétát az asztalra, bár már csak úgy alapból behajította volna a kandallóba, ha Mariusnak nem lett volna még szüksége rá. Dühítő, ha eltűnik egy varázsló család gyermeke, meg sem említik?  
  
Épp belekortyolt a kávéjába, mikor testvére megérkezett a kandallón át. Leporolta barna talárjáról a hamut, aztán a fekete hajáról is, majd felé fordult.  
  
– Áh, Perselus! Jó reggelt! – közölte vidáman.  
  
– Bármennyire is úgy tűnik, hogy nem tudok arról, mit műveltél tegnap a laborommal – vicsorogta Perselus –, közlöm, tévhitben élsz.  
  
Marius tettetett jókedve hirtelen eltűnt.  
  
– Már dolgoznak a manók a restauráláson – mondta, és leült vele szembe az asztal túlfelén. – Pár nap alatt készen lesznek vele.  
  
Perselus erre felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét.  
  
– Valóban? És minden ritka növényt, hozzávalót is hozatni fogsz velük? – gúnyolódott.  
  
– Aha – motyogta fásultan. – Ezek szerint arról is tudsz, hogy a raktárnak is annyi.  
  
– Ahogy mondod – bólogatott, majd megitta a kávéja maradékát. Odanyújtotta felé az újságot, testvére elvette. – Inkább mesélj, meg tudtál-e valamit a minisztériumban.  
  
Marius kimerülten hátradőlt a széken, és sóhajtott.  
  
– Az égvilágon semmit – közölte szárazon. – Senkinek sem tűnt el a gyermeke, egyik varázslócsalád sem jelentett be semmilyen eltűnést.  
  
Perselus erre előredőlt a kezeit összekulcsolva az asztalon.  
  
– Ez igen érdekes – állapította meg. – Ezek szerint mugli születésű lehet, vagy valóban varázsló szülei vannak, csak éppen egyáltalán nem érdekli őket a fiúk sorsa.  
  
– Az meglehet. Anyánk mesélte, mit vett észre tegnap a hátán – tette még hozzá Marius. – Most hol van?  
  
– Alszik… illetve már nem – helyesbített, mikor meglátta az ajtóban ácsorgó borzas gyereket. Szemmel láthatólag nem mert közelebb jönni. – Gyere, reggelizz velünk.  
  
Marius már épp meg akart szólalni, de testvére intett a fejével, hogy ne. A fiú egy darabig még ácsorgott az ajtóban, aztán félénken odament hozzájuk – természetesen a Perselus melletti székhez.  
  
Töltött neki egy pohár tejet, és egy üres tányérra tett neki két szelet kalácsot. Teljesen egészségesnek tűnt a kölyök, nyílván éhes is volt, de nem nyúlt az ételhez.  
  
Perselus ültében a fiú felé fordult.  
  
– Talán nem szereted?  
  
A zöld szemek hol rá, hol Mariusra tekintettek.  
  
– Ez mind… az enyém? – kérdezte halkan.  
  
– Igen – biztosította, mire a gyerek félénken a kalácsért nyúlt. De nem harapott bele rögtön, mint aki attól tart, hogy elveszik tőle. – Tényleg a tied.  
  
Perselus teljesen megdöbbent, amikor tudatosult benne, hogy a fiú nem merte elvenni az ételt. Nyilvánvaló volt: éheztették.  
  
Dühösen felállt az asztaltól.  
  
– Mindjárt visszajövök – mondta hidegen Mariusnak –, ne ijeszd meg, rendben?  
  
– Bármilyen hihetetlen, de erre képes vagyok – vágott vissza a testvére. – Hova mész?  
  
Perselus visszafordult az ajtóból.  
  
– Beszélnem kell valakivel.

 

**oO{~Á~}Oo**

  
  
Miután Albust sokadik kísérletre sem érte el a minap, egyszerűen megunta az egészet. Tudta, hogy napró-napra nehezebb lesz visszavinni a fiút. Azonban egyszerűen semmi hír nem volt arról, hogy keresnék.  
  
Így hát aznap este, mikor megérkezett a minisztériumból és Weasleyéktől, rögtön a gyereket kereste. Mint kiderült ott várt rá az előszoba lépcsőjén. Eliane szerint egész délután nem csinált semmit, csak őt várta. Még ebédelni sem volt hajlandó, csak ott ült.  
  
Perselus, miután beszélt az anyjával, a konyhából hozott egy tányért megrakodva sült hússal, és némi krumplival. A fiú még mindig ott ült a lépcsőn rá várva. Mikor a férfi odalépett, rögtön felállt.  
  
– Rám vártál egész nap? – kérdezte csodálkozva, mire ő bólintott. – Gyere, menjünk!  
  
A szobájába érve letette a dohányzóasztalkájára a tányért, és odavezette, hogy üljön le mellé. Most egy kicsit bátrabban evett, mint reggel. Perselus leült a mellette lévő fotelbe, eligazítva maga körül a barna talárját.  
  
– Most sem árulod el a neved, hiába kérdem, ugye? – kérdezte egy idő után. – Pedig nem foglak visszavinni azokhoz, akik… úgy bántak veled.  
  
A fiú megevett mindent, ami a tányéron volt, aztán szomorúan felnézett.  
  
– Maga nagyon kedves… velem. Örülök, hogy pont maga jött arra a parkban. – Befejezte az evést, és félénken odanyújtotta a kezét. – Nagyon fáj… tudna segíteni azzal a bottal?  
  
Perselus összehúzott szemöldökkel vette kezelésbe az apró kezet.  
  
– Nem tudod, hogy ezt pálcának hívják? – kérdezte, de nem várta meg a választ. – Pedig varázsló vagy.  
  
– Ha a bácsi mondja – vont vállat a fiú. Miután Perselus meggyógyította a kezét, odament, és ledőlt az ágyra, mint tegnap este is. – Ugye… megint itt maradhatok?  
  
Perselus bólintott egyet, aztán a tányért otthagyva ő is leült mellé.  
  
– Mesélj nekem akkor valami másról.  
  
– Nem akarok – jött rögtön a válasz, aztán elhajolva Perselus mellett elvett egy régi könyvet. Mint aki valóban tud olvasni, kinyitotta. Aztán odanyújtotta a férfinek. – Meséljen nekem! Úgy, ahogy… abban a tévében szoktak a gyerekeknek.  
  
– Sosem mesélt neked senki este? – kérdezte ismét elcsodálkozva.  
  
Szomorúan megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Nem.  
  
– Megvárod, amíg átöltözöm? Akkor mesélek neked.  
  
– Igen! – vágta rá lelkesen, és most először úgy tűnt, végre boldog.  
  
Perselus gyorsan letusolt, aztán már vissza is sietett a gyerekhez, aki az ágy fejlécének nekidőlve felhúzott lábakkal várt rá. Rögtön fellelkesült, mikor a férfi bebújt saját részéhez a takaró alá.  
  
– Takarózz be, mert meg fogsz fázni – szólt rá Perselus, és a fiú engedelmeskedett is. Miután nyakig betakarózott a paplannal, odanyújtotta neki a könyvet, amit a varázsló el is vett tőle.  
  
Meglepődve látta, hogy kedvenc verseskötetét tartja a kezében. Igaz, gyerekeknek való, hisz mesékről szól, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy erre vágyott a fiú.  
  
– Biztosan verseket szeretnél hallgatni?  
  
A zöld szemek értetlenül meredtek rá.  
  
– Miket? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül, és közelebb húzódott a takaró alatt a férfihez, hogy belenézzen a könyvbe. Összehúzott szemöldökkel nézte Perselus kezében a nyitott könyvet. – De ebben vannak olyan rajzok… meg olyan szöveg, amit… öhm… olvasni lehet.  
  
– Így igaz – nevetett fel jóízűen, mire a kicsi is elmosolyodott. – Ez egy Darren nevű fiúról szól, pontosabban kalandjairól az álomvilágban.  
  
– Darren? – kérdezte a gyerek csodálkozva. – Darren… hívhatna így! Ez olyan szép név.  
  
Perselus felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– De ez nem a valódi neved.  
  
– Nem, nem az… – motyogta. – De szeretném, ha az lenne… nem emlékeztetne… na, olvasson… kérem!  
  
A férfi sóhajtott egyet, és végül kinyitotta a könyvet az első oldalnál, hogy felolvasson neki.  


 

**oO{~Á~}Oo**

  
  
Ahogy jöttek a fejezetek, úgy teltek a napok, Darren egyre jobban beilleszkedett a Pitonok családi idilljébe. Sosem volt vele baj, mindig tisztelettudó, segítőkész kisfiúként viselkedett. Még Mariusszal is igen jó barátok lettek.  
  
Perselus eközben mindvégig rettegett.  
  
Leszokott arról, hogy megkérdezze a minisztériumból érkező testvérét, hogy keresnek-e gyereket, szintúgy a Reggeli Próféta olvasásáról is. Rettegett, hogy egyszer eljönnek érte a valódi szülei, és elviszik, és ő soha többé nem láthatja…  
  
Valódi szülei. Hát igen, minden Piton családtagnak vélte a kisgyereket, és akik vendégségbe jöttek is azt hitték, hogy az ő vagy Marius fia.  
  
Eleinte Perselus kész sértésnek vélte, de végül rájött: mindvégig ez hiányzott az életéből. Pontosabban ő. Egy fiú, akiről magányos lelke gondoskodhat, felolvashat neki esténként. És Darren mindig szófogadó volt, mikor azt mondta, nem ér rá, vagy fáradt. Csendesen aludni tért az ő felén, és nem nyaggatta, mint ahogy más gyerekek az apjukat.  
  
Perselus most először érezte magát igazán boldognak.  
  
Ma este is nagyon fáradtan tért haza a gyűlésről, és nem mesélt Darennek, csak szelíden közölte vele, hogy inkább megy aludni. Elege volt belőle, hogy pont ilyenkor van távol Albus, és a vezetés egy részét neki kellett rendezni a Rendnek, mert őt jelölte ki helyettesként. Nem csoda, ha szörnyen fáradt volt, mikor hazaért – és azonnal el is aludt, mikor a feje a párnához ért.  
  
Nem aludhatott nagyon mélyen a nagy fáradtságtól, mert egy szörnyű sikolyra felébredt. Hirtelen felült az ágyban, és egy varázslattal felgyújtotta az éjjeliszekrényen lévő lámpáját. Egy újabb sikolyra felpattant, csak hogy lássa, Darren az ágy másik oldalán fekve kiabál. Szörnyű rémálma lehetett.  
  
Gyorsan megkerülte az ágyat, hogy minél hamarabb felrázza a kisgyereket. Letérdelt mellé, és óvatosan ébresztgetni kezdte, a nevét szólongatva.  
  
– Darren ébredj fel! Ez egy rossz álom! Itt vagy velem… – a mondatot már nem tudta befejezni, mert a fiú hirtelen felébredt, és akkora lendülettel ugrott a nyakába, hogy majdnem eldőltek. Érezte, hogy a kicsiny test mennyire remeg, miközben Darren forró könnyei áztatták a pizsamáját, és kezével szorosan kapaszkodott belé. – Nincs semmi baj.  
  
– Ne engedd, hogy elvigyenek… – motyogta. – Nem akarom, hogy megint bántsanak… ne engedd, kérlek!  
  
Perselus vigasztalóan simogatta a hátát.  
  
– Megígérem, hogy nem lesz semmi baj vagy nem történik veled semmi rossz. Vigyázok rád – mondta halkan. – Nem lesz semmi baj.  
  
Ott ültek még egy darabig a földön, aztán Perselus szó nélkül felemelte a gyereket, és visszafektette az ágyba, gondosan betakarva. Úgy tűnt, rögtön vissza is aludt, ezért visszament a saját oldalára. Már épp a lámpa felé nyúlt, mikor Darren felkiáltott.  
  
– Ne, kérlek ne! – könyörgött. – Nem tudnék elaludni a sötétben.  
  
– Akkor nem maradunk sötétben, rendben? – mondta kedvesen, miközben a gyerek, mint mindig, most is átmászott felette félig kilógva a takaró alól a verseskönyvért.  
  
– Olvass nekem – kérte könnyes szemmel. – Kérlek… apu.  
  
Perselus erre a megszólításra egy kicsit megdöbbent, de aztán újra elmosolyodott.  
  
– Akkor olvasok… mit szeretnél, melyik fejezetet? – érdeklődött, miközben felütötte a könyvet.  
  
Darren közelebb húzódott hozzá, és odabújt. Perselus egy héttel ezelőtt biztos bánta volna, de most már örült neki, hogy ennyire ragaszkodik hozzá a fiú.  
  
– Azt, ami a történet végén van… azt az álmosat – motyogta álmosan.  
  
Odalapozott a verseskötet végéhez, és megkereste a legutolsó verset, majd hangosan olvasni kezdte:  
  
– Álmok földjén messze innen felhőkön át száll – mesélte –, hol az ének és a dallam szelek szárnyán jár, ahol az álom végtelen, sosem merül feledésbe… – hirtelen elhallgatott, mikor meghallotta az ütemes szuszogást maga mellől. Elég hamar.  
  
Letette a könyvet az éjjeliszekrényre, majd óvatosan, nem felébresztve a fiút, betakarta, és rámosolygott.  
  
– Ahol a fájdalom elszáll – suttogta még halkan -, örömben élhetsz végre.

 

**oO{~Á~}Oo**

  
  
Másnap kérdezte Darrentől, mi volt az a rossz álom, de a gyerek nem emlékezett rá, így Perselus hagyta. Viszont innentől kezdve minden áldott este felolvastatta vele ezt a verset is a történetével együtt.  
  
Három nappal később az egész napot a konyhában töltötték, ahol Eliane mindenféle ételeket készített karácsony estére. Marius közben fásultan érkezett meg, és közölte, hogy újra megbukott a vizsgán. Perselus magában elkönyvelte, hogy soha nem válik belőle bájitalmester, hiába a testvére.  
  
Eliane mondta, hogy menjenek ki a karácsonyi vásárra, venni mindenféle csecse-becsét, mert ő addig legalább felállítja a fát, és ha a kis Darrennel megérkeznek, az nagy meglepetés lesz.  
  
Így hát hoppanálva érkeztek meg a vásárra, közvetlen a mugli piac mellé. Bármennyire is közel volt egymáshoz a két terület, a varázslók meg tudták különböztetni őket.  
  
Fél óra bolyongás után találtak egy olyan árust, akinél lehetett olyan mézeskalácsot kapni, ami még nem is volt drága. De nem akármilyet, ezek mozogtak is, meg mindenféle dolgot csináltak. Darrennek nagyon tetszettek, így Perselus rövid vitába szállt Mariusszal, hogy miből mennyit vegyenek.  
  
– Szerintem több fenyőset vegyünk, az jobb lenne, mint ez az… izé – mutatott a baba kinézetűekre.  
  
Perselus undorral mérte végig a bizonyos fenyőket.  
  
– Esetleg a szívecskék, azok nem lennének jobbak? – kérdezte gúnyolódva. – Nem mindegy, melyikből veszünk, de most komolyan?!  
  
Marius sértődötten mutatott most a szívecskékre.  
  
– Nem látod, hogy milyen fogrontó édesség van rajtuk?  
  
– Miért nem kérdezed meg inkább Darrentől… – fordult a fiú felé.  
  
De Darren már nem állt ott. Perselus rémületében teljesen lebénult, és csak tompa visszhangként hallotta vissza saját hangját:  
  
– Darren eltűnt!  
  
Marius megfordult, hol jobbra, hol balra.  
  
– Az előbb még itt volt! – mondta értetlenül. – Esküszöm, ott volt melletted!  
  
Perselus kék köpenyét dühösen lobogtatva indult el a mugli piac irányába, testvére követte. Eszeveszett keresés vette kezdetét, minden árusnál gondosan körülnéztek, de nem találták sehol. Mikor már vagy a harmadik édességárusnál jártak, egy szörnyű csikorgást hallottak az út felől, majd sikolyokat.  
  
Perselust rossz érzés kerítette hatalmába, ahogy megdermedt a távoli hangok hallatán. Megtántorodott, de úgy, hogy testvére kapta el a karját.  
  
Egy pillanat töredékéig összenéztek, aztán futásnak eredtek a sziréna hangja felé. Kiértek a piac sűrűjéből, és Perselus azt hitte, összecsuklik rémületében.  
  
Egy fekete hajú kicsiny alakot emeltek fel mugli mentősök… a kis test felismerhetetlenül véres volt, ezt jól látta a kéken villogó fényben.  
  
Nem.  
  
Nem lehet!  
  
– Darren… ez nem lehet! – könyörgött Perselus, és ösztönösen kezdett futni az út felé. A gyerek felé, akit úgy szeretett, mintha a fia lenne.  
  
Marius tartotta vissza a karjánál fogva, és nem engedte.  
  
– Perselus nem mehetsz oda – suttogta halkan, és Perselus azt is hallotta, ahogy a hangja megbicsaklik. – Nem segíthetsz rajta…  
  
A mugli mentősök közben egy fekete zsákba fektették a törékeny testet, majd az egyik becipzározta a zsákot. Perselus nem bírta tovább, nem bírta elviselni a fájdalmat, ami ezzel járt. Minden ereje elhagyta, megtántorodott… testvére továbbra is tartotta.  
  
– Látnom kell őt… még egyszer utoljára…  
  
– Nem, Perselus. Nem mehetsz oda… majd később visszajövök, és utána járok… – mondta remegő hangon.  
  
Alig bírt megállni a lábán.  
  
Nem fogja többet látni a kicsiny arcocskáját, ahogyan ránevet, nem fog neki többet felolvasni… és nem fog senki segíteni bájitalfőzés közben sem.  
  
Sosem látja viszont azokat a szép zöld, kifejező szemeket.  
  
Itt maradt megint egyedül, nincs senki, akihez tartozhat, nincsen fia… mert olyan volt. Az utóbbi időben még apának is szólította…  
  
– Igen, ő… volt az – suttogta halkan. – Ezt nem értem… az előbb még mellettünk volt, hogy kerülhetett oda, olyan messzire…  
  
Perselus nem is figyelt oda… a mérhetetlen fájdalom egyre jobban ránehezedett a lelkére, és  
úgy érezte, összeroppan alatta.  
  
Nem is emlékezett rá, hogy kerültek haza, arra sem, hogy került a szobájába… Marius ledöntött a torkán egy adag nyugtatót, aztán pihenni hagyták. Azt hitték, alszik, de tévedtek.  
  
Mostmár sosem fog tudni aludni.  
  
Soha.  
  
Keserűen felállt az ágyról, és imbolygó léptekkel a fürdőszobába ment, hogy megmossa az arcát. Még mielőtt kilépett, remélte, hogy az egész eddig rossz álom volt, és a kisfiú ott lesz az ágy szokásos részén, várva őt, hogy felolvasson… de nem.  
  
Amikor visszatért, egyedül volt. Csak a kandalló tüze ropogott halkan, nem volt gyermeki nevetés… nem volt semmi. Nem maradt semmi.  
  
Óriási léptekkel ott termett az éjjeliszekrénynél, és dühösen behajította a tűzbe a verses kötetet. Figyelte, ahogy a lángok martalékává válik minden egyes lap, és válnak porrá a versek, köztük az Álmok földjén is.  
  
Letérdelt a kandalló elé, aztán leült a sarkára, és könnyes szemmel figyelte, hogy válik a hamuvá mindaz, ami kedves volt neki, és veszik el az, ami élete értelme volt.  


 

**oO{~Á~}Oo**

  
  
– Apu… apu… – sírta egy pici kis alak, miközben egyre sebesebben rohant a tömegben.  
  
Visszament ahhoz az árushoz, ahol utoljára látta, de ott sem voltak, se ő, se Marius bácsi. Hol lehetnek?  
  
Apró lábain futva sorra nézte az árusokat, és figyelte, hátha látja őket, de nem… Nem hagyhatták itt, egyedül!  
  
Hirtelen megtorpant, mikor egy szirénás kocsi elhaladt nem messze. Sokan mentek arra, amerről a szirénás kocsi jött. Mikor odaért befurakodott a tömegbe, hátha itt vannak…  
  
– Állítólag nem volt hat éves sem…  
  
– Szerencsétlen gyerek…  
  
– És pont karácsonykor, szegény szülők…  
  
Nem értette, kiről beszélnek, csak az érdekelte, hogy minél előbb megtalálja apuékat…  
  
PUFF.  
  
– Hova, hova, kisember? – kérdezte egy rendőrbácsi, mikor nekiment. Nem sokkal messzebb tőle sok kocsi állt, ahonnét még több rendőrbácsi mászkált. Darrent már nagyon idegesítette az a sok kéken villódzó fény a rendőrautók tetején.  
  
Könnyes szemmel felnézett, és próbálta visszafogni a sírást.  
  
– Apu… aput keresem… – motyogta.  
  
A bácsi leguggolt elé, és megborzolta a haját.  
  
– Biztosan itt van valahol – mondta –, de jobb lenne, ha bejönnél velünk a kapitányságra, és akkor megtaláljuk őket gyorsan. Karácsony estére már otthon is lehetsz.  
  
Darennek csak potyogtak a könnyei, annyira el volt keseredve. A bácsi elengedte, ő pedig csak ment előre, magába roskadva, kezével megtörölte az arcát.  
  
Felnézett, és…  
  
… el akar ugrani a kéken villogó nagy kocsi elől...  
  
De végül valaki elrántotta előle, és magához szorította.  
  
– Az istenért, kölyök! Nem hiányzik még egy haláleset ma estére! – mondta a fülébe, de őt már nem érdekelte. Összeszorította a szemét, mindkét kezét a fülére szorította, és próbált nem hallani, és nem látni a villogó fényeket.  
  
Apát akarta, apát… de ő nem jött. Már sosem.  
  
Már csak ködösen érzékelte, hogy elviszik olyan mugli kocsival, aztán pedig olyan helyre, ahová sosem akart visszatérni, soha…  
  
– Maga Mr. Vernon Dursley?  
  
– Igen, én.  
  
– Akkor gondolom, most nagyon fognak örülni, hogy karácsonyra megtaláltuk a gyermeküket. Legalábbis remélem, mert a személyazonosság stimmel. Egyedül csak az arcleírással volt gondunk. Nos…?  
  
Egy kis idő eltelt, és egy női hang szólalt meg:  
  
– Óh, Harry! Végre megvagy! – Kezek, amik óvatosan, de nem szeretettel fogják közre. – Olyan furcsán néz ki, de biztos, hogy ő az.  
  
\- Igen, asszonyom, ő az. Alaposan megvizsgáltuk a személyazonosságát.  
  
Harry… ő nem az, hanem Darren…  
  
Érezte, hogy beviszik, majd a kedves rendőrbácsi elmegy… ő pedig visszakerül a szűk helyiségbe, megint rácsapják az ajtót.  
  
CSATT.  
  
Összekuporodva ringatta magát előre-hátra, egyre csak azt mondogatva, hogy „apa”, amíg egyszer csak oldalra nem dőlt, és magával nem rántotta végre a sötétség.  


 

_  
A sors persze kegyetlen is.  
Hősünk innentől kezdve teljesen megváltozik, és sosem leli örömét már semmiben.  
Azt hiszi, sosem látja viszont a szeretett fiút.  
Vajon tényleg így lesz, kedves olvasó?  
Nos…_

 


	2. Kék szikrák

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry hatodévében karácsony előtt már végképp elege van mindenből: a sorozatos büntetőmunkák, a rengeteg tanulnivaló, és a rémálmok teljesen kikészítik. Hiába közeleg a karácsony ő annak sem tud örülni, hiszen a főhadiszállás is olyan helyre költözött, ahová sosem menne. Igen ám, de mindezek tetejébe Bájitaltan órán történik valami, ami nem is sejti, mennyire megváltoztatja az életét…

 

 

 

_Valamikor egyszer boldog volt, valamikor egyszer családja volt...  
Valamikor régen minden más volt.  
Végül pedig, azt hitte, hogy csupán minden álom volt.  
Egy jel…  
…mindent megváltoztatott._  
  
  
**oO{~Á~}Oo  
  
  
_Tizenegy évvel később_**

  
  
  
– Utálom… mindent utálok, ami ahhoz a tantárgyhoz kapcsolódik – morogta Harry, aztán kissé hangosan folytatta: – Ezért végtelenül örülnék neki, ha befejeznéd, Hermione!  
  
Hirtelen nem csak a lány hallgatott el, hanem az egész Griffendél asztal. Az alsóbb évesek rémülten figyelték Harry dühkitörését, míg a hetedévesek rögtön visszatértek reggelijükhöz, hiszen már megszokhatták ezt a viselkedést, az elmúlt évekre visszamenőleg.  
  
Hermione egy kicsit közelebb hajolt hozzá a reggelije fölött.  
  
– Harry – mondta neki dühösen –, te is nagyon jól tudod, hogy szükséged van rá, hogy minden áldott este gyakoroljunk!  
  
Harry lecsapta a villáját és szikrázó szemekkel nézett vissza rá.  
  
– Óh, és mégis mikor? – kérdezett vissza. – Az estig tartó edzés után, vagy az SVK szakkörök után, vagy netán éppen két háromtekercses házi dolgozat megírása közben?  
  
– Ez így nem fog menni – sóhajtotta a lány, és végül visszahúzódott a helyére, hogy folytassa a tükörtojásának evését. – Bukásra állsz bájitaltanból… mi pedig Ronnal el fogunk menni a téli szünetre.  
  
– Egy fráft – szólt közbe teli szájjal az említett. Alaposan megrágta a falatot, aztán szólalt meg újra. – Töltöttem már elég szünetet a családommal! Harrynek szüksége van ránk, ezért itt leszünk vele. Ugye, Harry?  
  
– Kösz, Ron. De te sem állsz jobban, mint én.  
  
Ami igaz is volt. Csak annyi volt a különbség, hogy Piton különösen nagy figyelmet szentelt Harry porig alázásának, és hogy annyi büntetőmunkát adjon neki, amivel esélye sincs felkészülni a másnapi bájitaltan órára.  
  
Harry még azt is kész szerencsének könyvelte el, hogy hatodévesként bekerülhetett a bájitaltan R.A.V.A.Sz–ra felkészítő osztályába. Most, hogy közeledett a téli szünet, úgy érezte, talán sikerül utolérnie magát, és bepótolnia a sok lemaradást némely tantárggyal kapcsolatban. Remek szünet lesz: minden áldott nap a könyvtárban ücsörögni, és bújni a könyveket.  
  
– Majd anyáékat lebeszélem róla – motyogta közben Hermione. – Tavaly sem mentem el velük síelni, most is túl fogják élni.  
  
Harry szégyenlősen lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– Miattam nem muszáj maradnotok, megoldom – suttogta.  
  
– De igen, haver – mondta nyomatékosan Ron. – Nekünk is kell egy kis kikapcsolódás, mint ahogy neked is. És te legjobban a barátaiddal tudsz ellazulni. Mint ahogy tanulni is.  
  
– Ez Pitonnal szemben semmit sem ér – vágott vissza Harry, de jól esett neki barátja megjegyzése. – Főleg, hogy a másik főhadiszálláson leszünk.  
  
– Jaj, ez teljesen kiment a fejemből – nyögött fel Ron, és majdnem félrenyelte a töklevet.  
  
– Úgy tudom, a legendás Piton birtok elég nagy ahhoz, hogy ne fussunk össze vele mindennap – morogta Hermione. – De igen érdekes karácsonyi élmény lesz.  
  
Harry beletörődve piszkálta a reggelijét.  
  
Mikor Sirius meghalt, a házat nem csak ő örökölte, hanem valamilyen oknál fogva Bellatrix is, így kénytelen volt az egész Rend összepakolni, és egy másik helyet keresni. Ami végül az óriási Piton kúria lett. Harry még nem járt ott, de úgy döntött, hogy inkább kibírja azt, hogy mindennap látja majd Pitont, minthogy visszamenjen Dursleyékhez, akik most sem hagynának ki egy alkalmat se arra, hogy csúnyán elbánjanak vele.  
  
Mert ugye most Roxfortban nem maradhattak, mivel Ron szülei ragaszkodtak hozzá, hogy velük töltsék a karácsonyt. Hát igen. Az Odút nem tartották már annyira biztonságosnak karácsonyozásra. Tehát inkább Pitonokkal teli ház, mint Dursleyék.  
  
Hermione közben homlokráncolva nézett fel rá.  
  
– Mondd, Harry, történt köztetek valami tavaly év végén? – érdeklődött. – Mióta újra elkezdődött a tanév, sokkal jobban rád jár a rúd az óráin. Most így karácsony felé, már szabályosan kínoz téged, mint akinek igen nagy oka van rá. Nem akarsz elmondani valamit?  
  
Harry bekapta gyorsan a kenyere sarkát, hogy ne kelljen válaszolnia a feltett kérdésre. Piton fenyegetése ide vagy oda, akkor sem árulta volna el, milyen emlékeket látott. Viszont a barátainak sem hazudhatott.  
  
– Hát tudod – vallotta be végül vonakodva – a magánóráink idején mindig a merengőbe tette azokat az emlékeket, amiket nem akart, hogy véletlenül meglássak.  
  
Ron és Hermione csodálkozva bámultak rá.  
  
– És te nem tudtad türtőztetni magad – tette hozzá Hermione. – Tehát ezért nem volt hajlandó Piton több órát adni neked.  
  
Harry bólintott egyet, aztán lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– Ne haragudj, hogy hazudtam neked – mondta halkan.  
  
– És mondd, Harry, milyen dolgokat láttál? – kérdezett közbe Ron mohón, mire Hermione gyilkos tekintetet vetett barátjára.  
  
– Nem gondolkodsz? Harry ezért nem akarta nekünk elmondani, mert nem szeretné megosztani velünk azokat a bizonyos emlékeket. – Visszafordult az említett felé. – Igazam van?  
  
– Igen – sóhajtotta Harry.  
  
Többet nem mondott nekik, hanem folytatta a reggelijét. Barátai pedig békén hagyták, majd szóba került az ajándékozás, és Roxmorts. Harry persze lelkiekben teljesen máshol járt.  
  
Mégis hogyan mondhatná el, hogy apja milyen gyalázatos dolgokat művelt Pitonnal? Ez esetben megfogadja Piton tanácsát, miszerint senkinek sem fogja elárulni, miket látott abban a bizonyos merengőben. Így is elég a tudat, hogy tudja, apja semmivel sem volt különb a mostani malfoyféle hármas fogatnál.  
  
Miután befejezték a reggelijüket, barátai elsiettek az idei utolsó Bűbájtanra, míg ő maga vissza a toronyba, mert ottfelejtette a tankönyvét, ami most elengedhetetlen volt az órára. Elindult a lépcsőn, mikor egy mély hang szólította meg.  
  
– Mr. Potter, várjon egy kicsit.  
  
Harry sóhajtott egyet és megfordult.  
  
– Igen, tanár úr?  
  
Marius Piton meglebbentette a köpenyét, ahogy közelebb jött a fiúhoz. A mozdulat végtelenül Pitonos volt, de Harry jól tudta, a gonosz bájitalmester testvérétől egyáltalán nem kell tartania. Mariusnak ugyanolyan fekete haja volt és hasonlóan öltözött, mint bátyja. De a bájitaltan tanárral ellentétben a férfi a haját lófarokba kötve hordta, egy ezüst csattal összetartva, és nem járt mindig feketében.  
  
Már az év elején bebizonyította, mennyire különbözik attól a Pitontól, akit ismert. Harry úgy vélte, hogy Lupin utódjának nem is találhattak volna jobb embert a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tantárgy oktatására, mint Mariust.  
  
– Tegnap este nem felejtett el valamit? – érdeklődött Marius hűvösen. – Tudomásom szerint este közvetlen vacsora után pontban nyolc órakor ott kellett volna lennie a kiválasztott párjával, akivel eddig is edzett.  
  
Harry szégyenlősen lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– Elnézést uram, de nem tudtam elmenni – válaszolt halkan.  
  
A férfi keservesen sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Meg sem kérdezem a nyilvánvalót, Harry – mondta kissé ingerültebben, és megvárta, amíg a fiú felnéz. – Most mivel sikerült ennyire feldühítened a bátyámat?  
  
Az utolsó mondatra Harry már szinte úgy robbant, mint tegnap a kérdéses bájital.  
  
– Nem tehettem róla! – tört ki elkeseredetten. – Tudja jól tanár úr, hogy milyen nehéz elkészíteni olyasmit, aminek a leírása érthetetlen és a maga testvére még a fáradtságot sem veszi, hogy elmagyarázza nekünk!  
  
– Mi történt? – vágott közbe a férfi.  
  
Harry mikor rájött, hogy az előbb ordított, így most visszafogta magát.  
  
– A végeredmény egy felrobbant bájitalt lett, és egy teljesen eláztatott terem – mondta undorodva. – Piton professzor rengeteg pontot levont, és minden estére büntetőmunkát adott, amit Fricsnél kell letöltenem.  
  
– Meddig kell ezeken a büntetéseken részt venned?  
  
– Nem is tudom – gondolkodott el Harry. – Talán január végéig…  
  
– Tessék?! – kiáltott fel felháborodottan Marius. – Azért mindennek van határa! Említetted neki, hogy SVK-ból ilyentájt mindig külön edzésed van? Amin elengedhetetlen, hogy ott legyél?  
  
Harry ökölbe szorította a kezét.  
  
– Azt hiszi, én nem próbáltam? – kérdezett vissza elkeseredetten. – Tudja jól tanár úr, hogy engem mindig semmibe vesz! Egy kis hősködő túlélő vagyok a szemében!  
  
– Harry, kérlek – emelte fel a kezét Marius. – Tudom jól, hogyan viselkedik veled a bátyám, nem kell bemutatni nekem.  
  
– Elnézést, uram – sóhajtott Harry.  
  
– Beszélni fogok vele, ne aggódj – nyugtatta meg a férfi. – Megoldjuk valahogy, hogy ne kelljen minden este ott lenned.  
  
Harry erre egy kicsit elmosolyodott.  
  
– Mindig elcsodálkozom rajta, maga milyen kevéssé hasonlít a testvérére. Ő teljesen más jellem… maga például tudom, hogy utálja Malfoyékat – itt Marius kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét, mire Harry még inkább elmosolyodott – és maga egyáltalán nem viselkedik velük úgy, mint velem a maga testvére.  
  
Meglepetésére Marius arcáról leolvadt a mosoly, és Harry látta, milyen mélységesen szomorú lesz.  
  
– Valami rosszat mondtam? – kérdezte.  
  
– Az igaz, amit mondtál – magyarázta Marius. – Perselust sokkal több megpróbáltatás érte az életben, mint engem. Elveszített valakit, aki nagyon fontos volt a számára. Azt hiszem, rád emlékezteti… persze ott volt még apád is, akit nagyon utált. Hányszor elmondtam már neki, hogy ha megismerne téged, mennyire más lenne a véleménye rólad.  
  
Harry erre teljesen megdöbbent, de aztán csak kibökte:  
  
– Ne is fáradjon tanár úr – mondta neki –, én az ő szemében egy hősködő mihaszna kölyök vagyok, semmi több.  
  
Marius erre csak sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Ugye emlékszel rá, hogy ma este nem lesz már különedzés? – tért el a témától.  
  
– Igen, tudom tanár úr. Végre egy este, amikor pihenhetek – tette még hozzá Harry egy fáradt mosollyal. – Ne haragudjon uram, de most már mennem kell órára.  
  
– Persze, menj csak – bólintott Marius, és mikor Harry elindult még utána szólt: – Ugye ma még lesz Perselusszal órád?  
  
Harry fintorogva fordult vissza.  
  
– Igen lesz… az utolsó előtti óra délután.  
  
– Azért kérdezem, mert én ma már visszautazom Londonba egy halaszthatatlan ügy miatt, ezért nem tudok vele beszélni.  
  
– Nem gond tanár úr – legyintett Harry –, csak jövő évtől kell részt vennem a büntetőmunkákon.  
  
– Holnap még úgy is vissza kell térnem Roxfortba, akkor majd megkeresem – villant meg fenyegetően Marius szeme. – Nem kívánok boldog karácsonyt, hiszen a főhadiszálláson találkozunk.  
  
– Rendben.  
  
Azzal a tanár elsietett az ellenkező irányba, míg Harry a toronyba az ottfelejtett könyvért. Nem sejthette, hogy a nyugalmas Bűbájtan után, egy elég rendhagyó Bájitaltan óra lesz.

 

 

**oO{~Á~}Oo**

  
  
– A mai óránk témája igen egyszerű – mondta Piton ahogyan a pálcáját meglendítette, és megjelentek a táblán az instrukciók –, hiszen csupán ezt a bájitalt kell előállítaniuk. Nálam nem fognak az utolsó napon, hogy is mondják maguk? Lazítani… Garantálom, hogy a téli szünetben is bőven fognak foglalkozni bájitaltannal.  
  
Az osztályban többen felnyögtek. Piton még egy gúnyos mosollyal nyugtázta a reakciót.  
  
– A mai bájital elkészítése nagyon nagy odafigyelést igényel – folytatta –, hiszen minden keverés után meg kell bűvölni a bájitalt. Gondolom, nem kell rá emlékeztetnem a társaságot, hogy ez is a R.A.V.A.Sz. tananyagába tartozik, tehát jó esélyük van rá, hogy ezt a főzetet megkapják a vizsgán. Év végére persze kiderül, ki az, akinek ebben a bájitaltan csoportban nincs helye. – Itt szúrós tekintettel nézett Harryre, miközben eltette a pálcáját, és megtámaszkodott az asztalában. Harry dühösen visszanézett, értve a célzást. – Na, lássanak hozzá!  
  
Az utolsó mondat hallatán mindenki gyorsan nekiállt felállítani az üstjét, hogy minél előbb nekiálljanak a főzetnek. Harry odalépett Ron mellé, hogy közösen készítsék el a bájitalt. Hermione nem messze állt tőlük, nehogy még véletlenül is elrontsanak valamit. Piton közben kijavította a beadandó dolgozatokat, amiket aztán mindenkinek személyre szólóan kiosztott.  
  
Harry igyekezett úgy tenni, mint akit végtelenül érdekel, hogy a tűz milyen magasra van véve az üst alatt, mikor Piton elhaladt mellette, és letette az asztalára a pergament.  
  
Ron undorral fordult Harryhez, mikor beleszórta a gyökereket a főzetbe.  
  
– Kijelenthetem, hogy most is teljesen fölöslegesen maradtunk fent éjszaka.  
  
– Valahogy sejtettem – morogta Harry, és átpillantott Hermionéhoz. – Várj, Ron!  
  
Megfogta barátja kezét, aki értetlenül nézett vissza rá.  
  
– Mi az?  
  
– Talán Ron – mutatott Harry a másik kezével a könyvre –, előbb a porított fogakat kéne, és aztán a gyökereket.  
  
Ron homlokráncolva nézte a bájitalkönyvet.  
  
– Bocs, ne haragudj.  
  
Harry viszont dühösen nézett barátjára, de inkább megtartotta magának a megjegyzését. Ron év elejétől kezdve tucatszor szúrta el a dolgokat úgy, hogy a bájital vagy felrobbant, vagy hasonló pusztítást végzett. És persze ez mind Piton előtt történt. Harry komolyan elgondolkodott rajta, hogy vajon ha nem barátjával dolgozna együtt, akkor jobban teljesítene-e az órán.  
  
Jóval később már ott álltak a rotyogó főzet fölött, és azt próbálták eldönteni, melyik keverésnél melyik bűbájt kell alkalmazni.  
  
– Szerintem jobb lenne, ha te csinálnád – adta Ron Harry kezébe a kanalat.  
  
Harry előhúzta a pálcáját, és nekiállt a bűbájok végrehajtásának, ahogyan a könyvben állt. Minden rendben is ment az utolsó előtti bűbájig, amikor észre vette, hogy valami nem stimmel. Eleinte nem is volt feltűnő, csak akkor, mikor már a bájital hangosan sisteregni kezdett.  
  
– Valamit nem jól csináltunk – mondta Harry, és gyanakvóan nézett Ronra, aki csak megrántotta a vállát.  
  
– Szerintem minden rendben… Talán egy kicsit túl erősre sikerült a bűbájod, nem?  
  
Harry egy kicsit közelebb hajolt a bájitalhoz, de rögtön hátrébbugrott, mert az üstből szikrák törtek elő. Hallotta, hogy Ron Hermionéért kiált, miközben ő maga elé tartotta a pálcáját, hogy megpróbálja megfékezni a bájitalt. Már a száján volt egy oltóbűbáj, de nem mondta ki.  
  
Az üstből előtörő kék szikrák vonzották a tekintetét, olyannyira, hogy teljesen megdermedt.  
Nem léteztek többet a háttérben való kiabálások, csak a szabad utat nyert bájital, ami csak ontotta magából a kék szikrákat. Kék, és egyre nagyobb, jobban villogó szikrák.  
  
Harry lélegzete elakadt, ahogyan figyelte ezt az igen különös játékot. Szinte maga előtt látta a villogó fényeket… de hisz ezek… olyanok, mint egy rendőrautó fényei!  
  
Megbabonázva nézte az egyre nagyobb szikrákat okádó bájitalt, miközben valaki ráordított:  
  
– Potter, ne csak álljon ott, hanem oltsa el!  
  
De Harry nem bírta levenni a tekintetét a bájitalról. Növekvő rémülettel a padig hátrált lesöpörve mindent. Érezte, hogy a talárja átnedvesedik a feldöntött bájitaltól, és egy pillanatra fájdalom nyíllal a kezébe – bizonyosan egy törött üveg megvágta meg. Ez végre észhez térítette, és körülnézett.  
  
Piton éppen eloltotta a bájitalt, ami félig leégette a padot, aztán dühösen felé fordult.  
  
– Potter, magyarázatot kérek! – üvöltötte. – Most!  
  
Harry egész testében remegve nézett a bájital maradványaira, aztán tanárára. Nem bírt megszólalni. Érezte, hogy egyre jobban elsápad, és a rosszullét környékezi, ahogyan valahonnét az elméje mélyéről egyre több kép tört elő. Képek, amik főszereplői villogó kék fények, és körülötte lévő emberek voltak.  
  
– Potter, figyelsz rám egyáltalán? – mondta visszafogottabban Piton, de még mindig nagyon dühös volt.  
  
Harry összeszorította a száját, megrázta a fejét, és gyorsan futásnak eredt. Kikerült egy pár mardekárost, aztán feltépte az ajtót nem törődve Piton kiáltásaival. Meg sem állt a Griffendél–toronyig: ott gyorsan kimondta a jelszót, felrohant a hálóterembe, és összekuporodva ledőlt az ágyára. A zsebéből elővette a rongyos kendőjét és a kezére csavarta. Nem volt olyan súlyos a seb, hogy ezért Madam Pomfreyhoz menjen. Így is rengeteg időt töltött már a gyengélkedőn.  
  
Inkább próbálta reálisan végiggondolni a dolgokat, de még annyira az emlék hatása alatt volt, hogy nem sikerült. Teljesen összezavarodott. Próbált más emlékek közt kutatni, de egy sem utalt arra, hogy ő valahol elveszve sétáljon egy olyan helyen, ahol sok rendőrautó van. Vagy csak egy volt?  
  
Nem is ez volt zavaró ebben a fájdalmas emlékben, hanem az a kétségbeesett érzés, hogy nem találja meg azt, akit keres. De kit keresett? Ezek az emlékek teljes káoszban kavarogtak az agyában, és nem bírta szétválasztani őket. Szerepeltek benne sikoltozó asszonyok, karácsonyi zene… és mindez úgy, hogy ő közben sírt valaki után.  
  
Nem sokára vége a bájitaltan órának és biztos, hogy utána barátai keresni fogják. Pedig ő az utána lévő gyógynövénytant is el fogja lógni, talán vacsorázni majd lemegy.  
  
Órákkal később, mikor vég lett az összes órájuknak Ron bejött, hogy megnézze, mi van vele, de ő inkább úgy tett, mint aki alszik. Barátját azonban nem tudta átverni, aki végül addig könyörgött, míg végül beadta a derekát.

 

 

**oO{~Á~}Oo**

  
  
Perselus a szokásosnál sokkal hamarabb érkezett a nagyterembe. Magával hozta kedvenc bájitaltan folyóiratának legújabb számát is, hogy amíg vacsorázik, lefoglalja magát valamivel. Habár ez aligha volt lehetséges, hiszen a megannyi diák csacsogása a lényegtelen dolgokról igen hangos szokott lenni ahhoz, hogy figyelmesen tudjon olvasni bármit is evés közben.  
  
Kihúzta a széket, leült a kedvenc helyére. Nekilátott a lepényének, miközben másik kezével az újságot tartotta maga előtt, néha kinézve a Griffendél asztala felé. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer éppen a magasságos Potter miatt fogja a nyugodalmas esti programjait átszervezni, csak hogy nekiálljon kémkedni a fiú után.  
  
Eddig egyáltalán nem érdekelte Potter hogyléte. Csak abban az esetekben, mikor az évek során csaknem Voldemort kezére került. Ki menthetné meg a kölyköt, ha nem mindig ő?  
  
A mai eset igen különös volt, mert Perselus megesküdött volna rá, hogy nem a Sötét Nagyúr lépett kapcsolatba Potterrel. Ez valami egészen másnak tűnt. Potter szó szerint rosszul lett… és nem a bájitalból felszálló mérgező gőzök miatt.  
  
Perselus összehúzott szemöldökkel gondolt vissza a jelenetre.  
  
Emlékezett rá, hogy a kölyök egy darabig megbabonázva nézte a bájitalt, majd elsápadt, aztán már teljesen úgy nézett ki, mint aki menten összeesik. Miután leordította a fiút, mit művelt, már akkor látta, hogy valami nincs rendben. Felajánlotta volna a segítségét a fiúnak – hogy elkíséri a gyengélkedőre, még mielőtt ott esik össze –, de a fiú rémülten elrohant.  
  
Perselus ettől még dühösebb lett – pedig máskor különösen élvezte a helyzetet –, és levont a házától egy tucat pontot. De valami azt súgta, utána kell járnia, mi történhetett. Jellemző! Az évek során mindig hajlamos volt rá a kölyök, hogy eltitkoljon fontos dolgokat. Biztos hasonló dolog történt most is.  
  
Felnézett a folyóiratból – amire eddig sem fordított figyelmet –, és megpillantotta a triót, amint a griffendél asztal túlsó végén foglalnak helyet. Igyekezett nem túl feltűnően figyelni őket.  
  
Nos igen, Potter meglehetősen furcsán viselkedett: miközben a tudálékos Miss Granger mondta a magáét, oda sem figyelt, tekintete a semmibe révedt. Ahogy jobban megfigyelte a fiút, látta a jobb kezét, ami ügyetlenül be volt kötözve egy kendővel.  
  
Felettébb érdekes. Potter, aki világéletében szeretett a gyengélkedőn fürödni a látogatói figyelmében – mint az apja –, most mégsem nem ment le Poppyhoz.  
  
Perselus öntött magának a tökleves kancsóból, aztán úgy tett, mint akit továbbra is az újság érdekel.  
  
Összehúzott szemöldökkel próbált meg rájönni a jelekből, vajon mi baja lehet a fiúnak. Az elmúlt napokban egy kicsit sem fájt a Sötét jegy a karján, Voldemort nem hívta magához. Talán a fiú belelátott egy későbbi tervébe, ami most ennyire kiborította?  
  
Nos, valahogy utánajár a dolognak.

 

 

 

**oO{~Á~}Oo**

  
  
Harry egy kicsit jobb kedvre derült, amikor Ron megint nevetségessé vált Hermionéval szemben. Igazán tudhatná, nem érdemes a lánnyal veszekednie, főleg ha iskolai dologról van szó.  
  
De mint kiderült, a jó kedv pillanatok alatt eltűnhet, és az ok nem más volt, mint egy hatalmas fekete taláros férfi. Hermione rögtön üdvözölte a tanárt, nehogy még az esti kószálás miatt levonjon egy tucat pontot.  
  
– Jó estét, tanár úr… – kezdte először bizonytalanul a lány, de aztán elszántan nézett fel Pitonra –, éppen a klubhelyiségbe igyekeztünk, eszünk ágában sem volt a folyosón kószálni.  
  
Piton először csodálkozva nézett rá, aztán teljesen mást közölt, mint amire számítottak:  
  
– Igazán méltányolom, Miss Granger – mondta nyugodtan. – De én csupán Mr. Potterrel óhajtok beszélni.  
  
Harry szemei elkerekedtek. Teljesen megfeledkezett arról, hogy mi történt ma a bájitaltan órán.  
  
– Legyenek szívesek folytatni az útjukat – mondta tovább Piton. – Mr. Potter, maga velem jön.  
  
Ron és Hermione szánakozó pillantásokkal figyelték, ahogy Harry követi a tanárt. Harry egy kicsit lemaradt utána, és odatátogta nekik, hogy „ne aggódjatok”. Barátai halványan elmosolyodtak, aztán folytatták útjukat a torony felé, míg Harry követte Pitont.  
  
– Uram, nem az irodájába megyünk megbeszélni a történteket? – kérdezte Harry óvatosan, amikor már a harmadik lejáratot is elhagyták a pince felé.  
  
Piton, aki eddig szigorúan előre nézett, erre most felé fordult.  
  
– Nem – mondta nyomatékosan, ahogy a folyosó felé intett fejével.  
  
Harry fintorogva ismerte meg a gyengélkedő ajtaját, ezért meg is állt.  
  
– Ha büntetőmunkát, vagy pontot akar levonni – mondta dühösen tanárának –, akkor azt kiadhatja itt is! Nincs semmi dolgom a gyengélkedőn.  
  
A bájitalmester megtorpant, aztán visszafordult Harryhez.  
  
– Én nem úgy gondolom – mondta gúnyolódva, és mikor Harry nem mozdult, rávillantotta gyilkos tekintetét.  
  
Nem volt más lehetőség, Harry kénytelen volt bemenni az előtte kitárt ajtón, elkerülve a Griffendél még több pontjának elvesztését. Piton felemelt szemöldökkel követte minden mozdulatát, ahogyan átlépte a küszöböt. A kórteremben senki sem tartózkodott, csupán a javasasszony irodájából szűrődött ki fény.  
  
Piton a puszta kezével intett egyet, és felgyulladtak a kórteremben a fények. Madam Pomfrey erre kisietett az irodájából.  
  
– Perselus, segíthetek valamiben? – kérdezte csodálkozva, miközben figyelte a bájitalmestert, ahogyan rutinosan matat az egyik bájitalszekrényben. – Azt hittem, hogy egy sérültet hoztál.  
  
Piton nem nézett hátra, úgy mondta:  
  
– Köszönöm, nem Poppy. Mr. Potternek nincs különösebben nagyobb baja, csupán egy _bájitalbaleset_.  
  
– Rendben, akkor én nem sokára jövök, le kell még ezeket adnom – mutatott a nő egy halom lebegő iratra. Aztán rámosolygott Harryre, és otthagyta őket.  
  
Harry reménykedve nézett az ajtó felé, ami becsukódott a javasasszony után. Ez így nem lesz jó. Piton úgy látszik eltökélte, hogy addig nem száll le róla, amíg meg nem tudja, mit történt délután. Ez az egész sebellátás egy puszta ürügy. De hogy mondhatná el neki ezt az egészet, mikor ő maga sem tudja, mi történhetett?  
  
Egy pillanatra eszébe jutott a kék fények látványa és kicsit megremegett. Félelmetes, hogy egy ilyen kis emlék mekkora félelmet, kétségbeesést juttat az eszébe. Talán idővel minden eszébe jut az emlékről. Habár… ezt nem szívesen várta, hiszen a zöld fényhez kötődő emlékek is szörnyűek voltak, amikor a dementorok hatására emlékezni kezdett rájuk.  
  
Piton közben végzett a szekrénynél, és egy megrakodott tálcát tett le a javasasszony itteni asztalához, ahol most is rengeteg bájital volt.  
  
– Esetleg idejönne, Mr. Potter, és helyet foglalna? – kérdezte nyomatékosan.  
  
– Nem gondolja komolyan, hogy hagyom, hogy pont maga érjen hozzám? – feleselt Harry. – Eddig sem érdekelte mi van velem!  
  
– Ahogy mondod, nem érdekel – közölte hidegen Piton, és Harry hallotta hangjában a tömény utálatot. – De nem szokásom hagyni, hogy a diákjaim – akiket úgymond nem kedvelek – szenvedésnek vessék alá magukat, csak mert nem képesek eljönni a gyengélkedőre!  
  
– Utálom magát! – tört ki Harry és az ajtó felé indult.  
  
Fél úton járhatott, mikor hirtelen a lábai nem engedelmeskedtek. Dühösen vette tudomásul, hogy tanára megdermesztette.  
  
– Nos, az utálat kölcsönös – hallatszott egyre közelebbről a félelmetes hang –, de nem szeretném, ha a griffendéles hősünknek le kéne vágni a sérült karját. – Harry erre elsápadt. – Látja, Mr. Potter? Sosem gondolkozik előre, hogy talán egy olyan bájital, amit összetört, sebbe kerülve komoly gondokat okozhat. De hát mit is várjunk egy ilyen gyatra teljesítményű diáktól?  
  
Harry szikrázó szemekkel figyelte tanárát, aki összefonta a mellkasán a karjait, kiélvezve a diadal minden percét.  
  
– Engedjen el – sziszegte Harry.  
  
– Elengedlek, de innét nem mész ki – mondta eltökélten –, válaszolni fogsz a kérdéseimre.  
  
Harry érezte, hogy legyőzték. Ha feltöri Piton varázslatát, akkor még több okot ad rá, hogy több pontot vonjon le, és még több büntetőmunkát adjon.  
  
A tanár még nézte egy darabig, aztán elégedetten mosolyogva feloldotta a bűbájt. Harry legyőzötten ment oda a székhez és rogyott bele. Furcsa érzés kerítette hatalmába, ahogy felháborodott a dermesztés miatt. Mintha már máskor is történt volna hasonló eset. Valami megfoghatatlan és furcsa, ami nap, mint nap körbevette. Ez is egyike volt azoknak a megmagyarázhatatlan eseteknek, ami az utóbbi időben történt vele.  
  
Piton követte őt, aztán biccentett neki. Harry egy sóhajjal odanyújtotta neki a kezét, s mikor a férfi megfogta, összerezzent a hirtelen jött fájdalomtól.  
  
A bájitalmester erre felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– A híres nevezetes Potternek csak nem fájdalmai vannak? – gúnyolódott, miközben elkezdte lefejteni a fiú kezéről a kötést.  
  
– Nincsenek fájdalmaim – sziszegte Harry, aztán az alsó ajkába harapott, nehogy újra felszisszenjen, mikor Piton kitisztította a sebet.  
  
Piton persze nem hagyta annyiban.  
  
– Igen érdekes – folytatta gúnytól csöpögő hangon –, egy griffendélesre nem jellemző, hogy hazudik. Ugye Potter? Véleményem szerint szándékosan nem jöttél a gyengélkedőre, mert úgy vélted, nincs szükséged rá. Vagy talán tévedek?  
  
Harry konokul hallgatott, és várta, mire következtet Piton.  
  
– A némaságodat figyelembe véve, igazam lehet – mondta eltökélten a férfi. – Hm. Pedig úgy véltem, hogy most is rohansz a gyengélkedőre, hogy ne kelljen a holnapi órákon részt venned. Pont úgy, mint az apád. – Harry vissza akart szólni, de végül elfojtotta magában a fellobbanó dühöt az apja sértegetése miatt.  
  
Piton viszont nem mondott mást, hanem kezének begyógyításával foglalatoskodott. Harryt teljesen meglepte, hogy tanára attól független, hogy milyen dühös volt, a kezét óvatosan kezelte. Végzett a fertőtlenítéssel, aztán begyógyította a sebet. Amikor készen lett, Harry visszahúzta a kezét.  
  
– Térjünk a lényegre, Potter – mondta egy idő után Piton.  
  
– A pontok levonására? – feleselt Harry összehúzott szemöldökkel.  
  
– Talán arra – hajolt hozzá közelebb a férfi, és mélyen a szemébe nézett –, hogy miért nem jöttél le a gyengélkedőre, miért hallgatod el mi történt az óra alatt, amivel megint veszélyeztetted az osztálytársaid?  
  
Harry félrenézett és megpróbált felállni, de Piton határozottan, mindkét kezét igénybe véve, visszanyomta a székbe.  
  
– Engedjen el! – kiáltott fel kétségbeesetten Harry.  
  
– Addig nem, amíg nem válaszolsz a kérdéseimre, és el nem mondod, mit láttál az órán a látomásaidban! – mennydörgött Piton hangja, amitől Harry hátrahőkölt.  
  
Piton erre sóhajtott egyet, és lemondóan megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Látom Potter, megint el akarod követni azt a hibát, mint az ötödév végén – mondta könyörtelen hangon. Harry erre még jobban elsápadt, de most a dühtől. – Hány életet akarsz még veszélybe sodorni az ostobaságoddal?  
  
– Pont maga mondja?! – kérdezett vissza felháborodottan. – Lehetősége volt rá, hogy segítsen Siriuson! És mit tett? Fütyült rám és a többiekre, pedig pontosan tudta, hogy kiről beszéltem és mekkora bajban voltunk! Maga is ugyanolyan hibás volt, mint én, Sirius és Dumbledore is abban, hogy visszatartotta az információkat!  
  
A tanár szeme erre fenyegetően megvillant, és Harry egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy leharapja a fejét.  
  
– Ostoba kölyök! – dörrent rá Piton. – De hát mit is várjon az ember egy Pottertől? Tekintettel az iskolán kívüli egyéb elfoglaltságomra, aligha tudtam volna tenni mást azon kívül, hogy értesítem a rendtagokat! Még fel is készültem rá, hogy magam megyek utánatok a Tiltott Rengetegbe! Black pedig felnőtt ember volt, tisztában volt a veszéllyel!  
  
– Persze… – fintorgott Harry –, biztos vagyok benne, hogy maga a halálomat kívánta…  
  
Két kéz fonódott a karjára és iszonyatos erővel rázta meg.  
  
– Tudod Potter, kevés ilyen eszement diákkal hozott már össze a sors, de biztosíthatlak, hogy te még így is mindközül kilógsz a sorból! – üvöltötte Piton az arcába. – Egy tanár felelősséggel tartozik a diákjai iránt! A minimum, hogy megmenti az életét, mikor az vakmerően bajba sodorja magát! Ezúttal a leginkább egy valakit lehet hibáztatni azért, hogy Black meghalt, és az itt ül előttem!  
  
Harry próbálta visszafogni a könnyeket, ami eddig sikeresnek bizonyult. Nem fog többet sírni, nem lesz többé törékeny. Utoljára a tette ezt Sirius halála után.  
  
– Ha maga rendes tanár lett volna, talán nem hittem volna azt, hogy veszélyben van! – vágott vissza. Lerázta a tanár kezeit, és gyorsan felpattant a székről, tisztes távolságból ordítva rá Pitonra, minden szomorúságát mondanivalójába. – Gondolom, végtelenül örül neki, hogy Sirius meghalt, mert ezzel elvette tőlem azt az egyetlen embert is, aki szeretett! _Most már teljesen egyedül vagyok ezen a rohadt világon!_  
  
Piton erre teljesen megdermedt, és arca zárkózott kifejezést öltött, mint aki felfogta a szavak jelentőségét.  
  
– Ezt hogy érted, Potter? – kérdezte követelőzően.  
  
– Maga szerint hogy?! – ordított vissza Harry most már mit sem törődve azzal, hogy minden dühét a tanár nyakába zúdítja. – Ezzel már teljesen egyedül vagyok, mindenki meghalt, akinek fontos voltam! Mit nem lehet ezen nem érteni?!  
  
A bájitalmester arca értetlenből átváltozott újra dühössé.  
  
– Látom, maga egy hálátlan kölyök! A rokonait nem is veszi emberszámba?! – háborodott fel Piton. – Miután meghaltak a szülei, befogadták, gondoskodtak magáról, etették… és ez a hála?  
  
Harry konokul hallgatott. Nem, nem fogja elmondani a férfinak, hogy milyen élete volt abban a tizenegy évben, míg nem érkezett a Roxfortba. És azt sem, ami az azutáni nyarakat követte az éhezéstől kezdve a nadrágszíjig.  
  
– Nem érdekel, mit gondol – mondta halkabban és reménykedett, hogy az arcáról semmit sem lehet leolvasni az igazságból. – Csak úgy mellékesen közlöm, nem tudom, mi történt az órája alatt! Nem tudom és kész! Majd ha legközelebb megtámad egy dementor, és segít emlékezni, akkor elmondom! Most pedig hagyjon elmenni.  
  
Piton összehúzott szemöldökkel próbálta értelmezni a hallottakat, ami számára biztosan egy értelmetlen locsogás volt. De Harry nem fogja ám ennél jobban is felvilágosítani. Nem és kész.  
  
Tanára kezével az ajtó felé intett, mire az néhány másodperc után ki is nyílt. Egy darabig farkasszemet néztek, míg végül Piton csak megkérdezte:  
  
– Mit ért ezen a dementor támadáson?  
  
Harry nyelt egyet és próbálta rezzenéstelen arccal kinyögni.  
  
– Akárhányszor a közelembe jön egy dementor, hallom a szüleim hangját, ahogy életüket adják értem – felelt rekedtess hangon, aztán megfordult, és sietve kilépett a folyosóra, egy döbbenten ácsorgó Perselus Pitont hagyva maga mögött.

 

 

 

**oO{~Á~}Oo**

  
  
Aznap este Harry a szokásosnál rosszabbakat álmodott: Sirius halálához most csatlakozott egy tucat dementor is, akik elől alig tudott elmenekülni. Aztán jött a szülei halála is, i mindennél kegyetlenebb volt. Amikor Voldemort rájuk törte az ajtót, és az anyjára fogta a pálcáját, felriadt.  
  
Zavartan nézett körül a szobában, ahová az ablakon keresztül besütött a hold. Ron a szokásosnál is hangosabban horkolt, de ettől függetlenül teljes csönd volt. Ezek szerint most sem sikerült senkit felébresztenie rémálmaival. Megigazította a párnáját, aztán visszadőlt, hogy megpróbáljon visszaaludni.  
  
Lehunyta a szemét, és visszagondolt a délutáni majd az azt követő eseményekre. Az öt év alatt úgy tűnt, most először sikerült Pitont megdöbbentenie. Eszébe jutott, hogy milyen arcot vágott a férfi, és komolyan meglepődött rajta. Pitont még sosem látta nyíltan aggódni valakiért. Érte pedig, pláne nem! Persze, hogy nem. Egyszerűen csak lesokkolta a tény, hogy valakire ilyen hatással vannak a dementorok.  
  
Harry gondolatai aztán elkalandoztak, egészen vissza, addig a bizonyos óráig. Emlékezett rá, ahogyan előkészítették Ronnal a bájitalt, és meggyújtották az üst alatt a tüzet. Észre sem vette, ahogy gondolatait követve elalszik, emlékei álommá változnak, és ő olyan helyre repült, ahol még nem járhatott.  
  
_Lábai alatt ropogott a hó, miközben ő eleinte csak sétált, de aztán egyre szaporábban szedte a lábait. Már nagyon fáradt volt, így elég nehezen ment… pedig meg akarta találni aput!  
  
Aput… a férfit, aki végig vigyázott rá és megvigasztalta, mikor rosszat álmodott. Enni adott neki, és nem hagyta éhezni. Betakarta, mikor fázott. Nem zárta a gardróbba, amikor rosszat tett. Ahogy ezekre visszagondolt, szemét elfutották a könnyek.  
  
Nem akarja őt elveszíteni! Nem akarja úgy, mint a szüleit!  
  
Árusról árusra rohant, de nem találta őt. Aztán kiért egy utcára, ahol furcsa kék fény villogott, és nem messze tőlük rengetegen álltak. Talán apuval történt valami…? Egyszerűen csak otthagyta… más nem történhetett!_  
  
Harry aztán újra felriadt, és úgy kapkodta a levegőt, mint aki most élte át legszörnyűbb rémálmát. Ez nem lehetett álom! Hasonló érzése volt, mint amikor a dementor előhozta az emlékeit azon a bizonyos kviddicsmeccsen. De itt most azok a bizonyos kék szikrák tették meg helyettük.  
  
Magzati pózba gömbölyödött, miközben magához szorította a párnáját. Összeszorította a szemeit, arcán egy forró, nedves csík folyt le, ahogy álmai révén emlékezett.  
  
– Istenem… – suttogta –, van valaki a világon, akit apámként szerettem…  
  
Ijesztő volt ezt a szót kiejteni… de valahol mégis jó érzés volt. Öt vagy hat éves lehetett álmában… vajon, miért nem emlékszik? És ez a férfi otthagyta őt azon a helyen, többet nem jött érte vissza. Vajon mi baj történhetett? Miért nem emlékszik arra a bizonyos személyre?  
  
Csupa megválaszolatlan kérdés, amik remélhetőleg, ha mind jobban visszaemlékszik, válaszra találnak majd.

 

 

 

**oO{~Á~}Oo**

  
  
Másnap reggel Harry szörnyen érezte magát. Attól a bizonyos álomtól kezdve nem aludt semmit, és egészen reggelig csak rágódott a dolgon, hátha eszébe jut még más is.  
  
De nem így történt, ami még jobban lelombozta.  
  
Reggelinél végig szótlanul evett, barátai pedig nem kérdezték, mi történhetett az éjszaka folyamán, vagy éppen Pitonnál. Biztosan úgy voltak vele, hogy Harryt megint rémálmok kínozták. Legutóbb amikor Hermione kérdőre vonta emiatt, Harry teljesen kikelt magából, és leordította a lányt, pedig nem állt szándékában. Ettől kezdve csak aggódó pillantásokat kapott tőlük, és nem kérdezgették, amiért Harry most végtelenül hálás volt.  
  
A nagyterem tele volt a hazaigyekvő diákokkal, akik vigyorogva siettek ki ládáikkal a ma is induló Roxfort expressz elé. Harrynek el kellett fordulnia akárhányszor felfigyelt a jókedvű diáktársaira. Teljesen ledöbbent azon, hogy egy ilyen egyszerű jelenet mennyire felkavarta a ma éjszaka után.  
  
Ezért végtelenül örült neki, mikor Hermione kijelentette, hogy a fél napot a könyvtárban töltik, mert csak holnap mennek a főhadiszállásra. Harryt már valahogy az sem vidította fel, hogy a Weasleyékkel töltheti a karácsonyt. Talán nagyban közrejátszott a gondolat, hogy erre a Piton kúriában kerül sor.  
  
A könyvtárban nagyon kevesen tartózkodtak, és hirtelen Harry rettentően megirigyelte azokat, akik itt maradtak a szünetre. Elfoglalták kedvenc helyüket hátul a bájitalkönyvek sora mellett. Hermione rögtön elszaladt a szükséges kötetekért, hogy ma utoljára megkeressék azokat az információkat, amiket a tankönyvekben nem találtak, kezdve Piton óráitól Binnséig.  
  
– Mi van veled ma, Harry? – kérdezett rá végül Ron, miután huzamosabb ideje csöndben ültek, miközben előszedték a pergamenjeiket.  
  
Harry megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Semmi.  
  
– Piton tegnap valami rosszat tett veled?  
  
Harry erre már sóhajtott egyet, és egy kicsit durvábban csapta le a pennáját.  
  
– Mondom Ron, hogy nem történt semmi! Ha máshogy lenne, nyilván már közöltem volna veled!  
  
Ron védekezően felemelte a kezeit.  
  
– Oké, akkor nem kérdeztem semmit.  
  
Egy darabig csendben ültek, amíg egy halk puffanás nem hallatszott néhány polccal arrébb. Mindketten arrafelé néztek, ahol Hermione eltűnt.  
  
– Segítenétek, fiúk? – hallatszott még jó pár puffanás kíséretében.  
  
– Azt hiszem, Hermionét betemette a tudás halma – jegyezte meg Harry Ronnak, ezzel is jelezve, hogy ő ugyan nem haragszik rá. – Gyere, ássuk ki.  
  
Erre Ron felnevetett, és mindketten felpattantak, hogy segítsenek barátjukon. Pár könyvespolccal később meg is pillantották Hermionét, amint éppen kikászálódik egy tucat nehéz könyv alól.  
  
– Látom, jól szórakoztok!  
  
Ron és Harry rögtön komoly arcot vágtak, amíg Harry gyorsan leszedte róla a nehéz kódexeket, miközben Ron a pálcájával visszavarázsolta a leesett könyveket.  
  
– Nem esett bajod? – kérdezte Harry, aztán rámosolygott. – A tudás nehéz teher.  
  
– Nagyon humoros, Harry – mondta borzasan a lány. – Egyszerűen nem értem el az egyiket, mire mind rám dőlt.  
  
Harry a kezét nyújtotta felé, és felsegített Hermionét.  
  
– Igazán segíthetnétek – nyögte Ron, ahogy a pálcáját a polc felé tartotta. – A rendrakó varázslatom nem bírja el nehéz lexikonokat… örülnék, ha kitámasztanátok!  
  
– Gyere, segítsünk neki – sóhajtotta Hermione.  
  
Mindketten nekitámaszkodtak a könyvespolcnak, miközben Ron a bűbájával még éppen időben vissza tudta őket varázsolni. Ettől független jó pár kötet lerepült a polcról, amik a lendületes varázslat miatt vissza kicsúsztak a vastag könyvek közül.  
  
– Au! – jajdult fel Harry, mikor egy kisebb kötet fejen találta, és egy puffanással landolt a lábfején. Dühösen nézett Ron felé.  
  
– Ne haragudj… nem volt szándékos… Na, kész is!  
  
Eltette a pálcáját, aztán diadalmasan nézett két barátjára, ahogyan hátrábbállt megcsodálva, az ismételten ép könyvsort.  
  
– Jobb, mint újkorában! – csapta össze a tenyerét.  
  
Harry közben felvette a lábáról a kopott könyvet, aztán szintén odaállt Ron mellé, akihez csatlakozott Hermione is. A lány összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt, miközben összevonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Ugye tudod, hogy ezek mind betűsorrendben voltak? – Kezével a legfelső részre mutatott. – Először ugye ott fent az „A”-val kezdődő lexikonok, aztán pedig az „Á”-val…  
  
– Oké, felfogtam! – szólt közbe Ron. – Jobb, mintha mind leesett volna, nem?  
  
– Az igaz – értett egyet Hermione. – Szerencsénk, hogy Madam Cvikker kiszaladt valamiért.  
  
Harry megdörzsölte a púpot a fején, amit a könyv okozott.  
  
– Te jól vagy ugye? – fordult felé Ron.  
  
– Persze, csak egy púppal gazdagabb lettem – morogta Harry, aztán kezében a könyvvel a lefoglalt asztaluk felé indult. – Gyerünk, még mielőtt Madam Cvikker rajta kap minket.  
  
Azzal vissza is ültek az asztalukhoz, Hermione pedig könyvekkel megrakodva követte őket. Harry letette maga mellé a fejére esett könyvet, hogy kikeressék a fogalmakat, és leírásokat a lány által előkerített tartalmakból.  
  
Hermione jó fél órája egymás után diktálta le őket, míg ők írták. Harry akaratlanul is elkalandozott. Tekintete a kis kötet címére esett, amit magával hozott: „Álomvilág”. Valahonnét rettentően ismerősnek tűnt a cím, pedig megesküdött volna rá, hogy nem olvasta ezelőtt még sehol.  
  
Bizonytalanul érte nyúlt, és maga elé húzta.  
  
– Mi az Harry? – kérdezte Hermione, aki észrevette, hogy nem ír a fiú.  
  
Harry kíváncsian ütötte fel a könyvet, hogy jobban megnézze.  
  
– Nem is tudom… afféle verseskötet lehet.  
  
A lány közelebb hajolt hozzá, és ő is megnézte.  
  
– Igen az… mondjuk igen érdekes, hiszen nem azon a polcon lett volna a helye a tudományos lexikonok közt – mondta elgondolkodva.  
  
Harry lassan lapozgatta a verseskötetet, minden versbe beleolvasva. Gyermekkorában kedvelte őket, de nagybátyjáék sosem vettek neki egy könyvet sem, őnáluk meg egyáltalán nem lehetett semmi ilyesmit találni.  
  
– Rendben, akkor ennyi elég lesz… – csukta be Hermione a lexikont. – Majd megkérem Madam Cvikkert, hogy adja ki nekem a szünetre, aztán bepótoljuk a maradékot.  
  
Harry sóhajtott egyet, ahogy belegondolt, mennyit kell tanulniuk a szünetben. Már éppen becsapta volna a könyvet, mikor valami nagyon ismerős és szép versen megakadt a szeme, ami az utolsó volt a kötetben.  
  
– Álmok földjén – mondta ki hangosan a címet, és elgondolkodva felnézett.  
  
– Hm? – nézett rá Ron. – Talán ismerős?  
  
– Nem is tudom… – motyogta Harry, és olyan érzés kerítette hatalmába, mint amit tegnap a bájitaltan órán érzett. – Olyan, mintha már olvastam volna.  
  
– Deja vu – tette hozzá Hermione. – Amikor úgy érzed, már megtörtént veled valami… Hát, ha tényleg tetszik, javaslom, akkor vedd ki.  
  
Harry bólintott egyet, de ettől független megmártotta a pennáját, és az egész verset bemásolta a bájitaltan könyv első oldalára. Épp időben, mert egy torokköszörülésre lettek figyelmesek.  
  
Mindhárman felnéztek, és meglátták a könyvtáros nőt, amint nagyon dühösen néz le rájuk.  
  
– Háromig számolok, aztán tünés innét, kifelé! Be se tegyétek ide a lábatokat egészen a jövő év elejéig! – dörrent rájuk. – Azt hiszitek, nem tudok róla, mit műveltetek, amíg kimentem?  
  
– Meg tudjuk magyarázni… – kezdte Hermione, de Madam Cvikker hajthatatlan volt.  
  
– Kifelé! – mondta hangosan, és ujjával mutatta az utat.  
  
Mindhárman villámgyorsan bepakoltak a táskájukba, és otthagyták a dühös könyvtárost.  
  
– Nem gond, ma még úgy is be akartam vásárolni – lihegte Ron két barátja mellett, ahogy végigsiettek a folyosón. – Megígértem, hogy bemegyek Fredék új boltjába, és veszek egy pár dolgot.  
  
– Van még egy egész délutánunk! – vágta rá Harry, még mielőtt Hermione kitalált volna mást is, az utolsó szabad napjára.  
  
Bő egy órával később – miután összepakoltak, és Harry váltott egy pár szót Mariusszal –, a sűrű hóesésben sétáltak Roxmorts utcáin, Fred és George boltja felé. Harry nem hitte volna, hogy egy pár hónap elég is lesz, hogy felvirágoztassa a Varázsvicc Vállalatot. Egész nyáron nem láthatta az üzletet, mert nem tehette ki a lábát a Privet Drive-ról, és a roxmortsi látogatások során is csak kétszer mehetett le.  
  
Jóízűen nevetve fordultak be arra az utcára, ahol az üzletet találhatták, csak hogy Harrynek pillanatok alatt leolvadjon a mosoly az arcáról, ahogy megpillantja az ismerős arcokat, amint fekete talárjukban belépnek a boltba.

 

 

 

**oO{~Á~}Oo**

  
  
Perselus egy tucat könyvvel a hónalja alatt figyelte a triót, amint elhagyják a könyvtárat, aztán eltűnnek a folyosó végén. Még egy percig ácsorgott, majd befordult a könyvtárajtón. Odabent Madam Cvikkert nem találta az asztala mögött, így minden várakozás nélkül megkereste a bájitalkönyvekhez legközelebbi üres asztalt.  
  
Fáradtan ledobta a könyveket az asztalra, hogy aztán mindegyiket egyesével visszahelyezze a helyére. Egy pillanatra elejtette az első felemelt könyvet, mikor a Sötét jegye megfájdult.  
  
De aztán a fájdalom tovatűnt. Perselus elgondolkodva húzta össze a szemöldökét. Ezek szerint folyamatban van egy támadás, amire őt nem hívták. Érdekes.  
  
Már éppen felemelte volna a lexikont, mikor az asztalon, megakadt a szeme egy kopottas köteten. Túlontúl ismerős és régi volt. Perselusnak hirtelen a szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást, mikor felismerte a címet. Nem látta már sok ideje… pontosan tizenegy éve.  
  
Gyanakodva nézett jobbra, majd balra, mintha valami gyerekcsínytől tartana. De hát ki tudna róla, hogy mennyit jelent neki ez a kötet? Senki az égvilágon rajta és Darrenen kívül. Egyszerűen valaki itt felejthette, mert a könyvet kinyitva tette le az asztalra, hogy a borítója jól látszódjon.  
  
Perselus végül gyorsan megragadta a könyvet, és megnézte, hol tartott az illető. Majdnem ugyanazzal a sebességgel ejtette el, mikor meglátta a verset. _Azt_ a verset.  
  
Kiszáradt torokkal meredt az első sorra, és nem volt képes folytatni. Ekkor viszont megszólalt a háta mögött egy igen ismerős hang.  
  
– Áh, Perselus. Már mindenhol kerestelek.  
  
Perselus megpördült a tengelye körül. Marius volt az, sötétkék talárjában szikrázó szemekkel figyelve őt.  
  
– Mit szeretnél? – kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel Perselus, miközben összecsukta a könyvet, és minden teketória nélkül elrakta. Jól ismerte testvére ezen testtartását, ami nem sok jót sejtetett.  
  
Marius előrelépett egyet, és úgy sziszegte az arcába mondanivalóját:  
  
– Egy hónapos büntetőmunka minden este? Mégis hogy képzeled ezt, Perselus?!  
  
Perselus erre pusztán felemelte a szemöldökét.  
  
– Csak nem Potterről van szó? – kérdezte unottan.  
  
– De igen róla! – csattant fel dühösen Marius. – Tudod jól, hogy szüksége van azokra az edzésekre esténként az órámon!  
  
– Szerintem nincsen, hiszen így is világéletében a hősködésen járt…  
  
– Perselus, az istenért! – vágott közbe Marius. – Tudod jól, hogy a fiúnak szüksége van rájuk, hiszen nincs olyan év, mikor ne törnének az életére, arról nem is beszélve, hogy auror szeretne lenni!  
  
Perselus hirtelen nem értette, mit mond testvére, mert iszonyatos fájdalom nyilallt a karjába, ami elterelte a figyelmét. Összeszorította a fogát, és kissé megszédült, pont mikor Marius utánakapott, hogy ne essen el.  
  
– Perselus? – kérdezte fojtott hangon.  
  
– Azt hiszem… valami rendkívüli támadás készülhet – nyögte ki összeszorított fogakkal Perselus, mire Marius teljesen elsápadt. – Mi az? – kérdezett rá aggódva.  
  
Marius rémülten nyelt egyet.  
  
– Harryék elmentek Roxmortsba vásárolni.  
  
– A francba – káromkodott Perselus, miközben kezével jobban megszorította a jegyet, próbálva leküzdeni a fájdalmat, ami persze addig nem enyhül, amíg nem megy oda, ahová hívják. – Menj és értesítsd a Rendet, nekem már nem szabad késlekednem! – Marius viszont nem mozdult csak nézett rá. – Nem lesz bajom. Menj, siess és hozz segítséget! Mindenki jöjjön Roxmortsba!

 

 

 

_Amit a sors egyszer elvett, valamikor visszaadja.  
Az elfeledett emlékek lassan visszatérnek,  
Te pedig azt hiszed, minden rendben lesz.  
De a sorsnak mindig megvannak a maga céljai…  
…amit igazán fájdalmas eszközökkel akar elérni._

 

 

 


	3. Lángoló bilincs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sosem képzelte, hogy egy kis kiruccanás Roxmortsba milyen következményekkel járhat... Perselus kénytelen felfedni igazi kilétét a halálfalók előtt, hogy életeket mentsen, Marius pedig felvilágosítja őt egy pár dolgról a fiút illetően...

_A váratlan fordulatok meglepő erejűek,  
Te talpon maradsz és küzdesz ellene…  
… de végül olyasmit teszel, amit megbánsz egy életre._   
  
  
  
**oO{~Á~}Oo**

  
  
  
– Jaj ne – nyögött fel rémülten Hermione, ahogy követte Harry pillantását. – Most mit csinálunk?  
  
Ron csak szótlanul figyelte a halálfalókat, amint sorban bemennek az üzletbe.  
  
– Ez így nem lesz jó – motyogta Harry, és fejével a mellette lévő házak felé mutatott. Ott is feltűnt pár fekete taláros varázsló, és szintén beléptek a boltba. – Itt készül valami.   
  
Hermione is hol jobbra, hol balra nézett.  
  
– Nem mondod… szólnunk kell valakinek a Rendből. Nem szállhatunk velük csak úgy szembe… – majd megragadta Harry karját. – Te sem! Nehogy valami vakmerőt tegyél, Harry!  
  
– Eszem ágában sem volt – dühöngött a fiú –, de érzem, hogy itt valami nagyon nagy baj lesz…  
  
Hermione megpördült a tengelye körül, és elszántan nézett barátaira.   
  
– Na jó… Gyorsan kell cselekednünk. Úgy tudom, Rosmerta is benne van a Rendben… nincs messze a Három seprű, megyek, szólok nekik.  
  
– Mi meg Ronnal valahogy segítünk Fredéknek… mi a… – csodálkozott el Harry, mikor a halálfalók kijöttek az üzletből, és nem tűnt úgy, hogy kárt tettek volna benne. – Hermione siess!   
  
A lánynak nem kellett kétszer mondani, futásnak eredt a kocsma felé, magára hagyva a két fiút. A sötét alakok aztán továbbálltak a következő épület felé, de oda nem mentek be. Vetettek rá egy pillantást, aztán egy távolabbi házba léptek be.  
  
– Gyere, Ron, men…  
  
Hirtelen egy hatalmas robbanás rázta meg az utcát, Ron ijedtében Harrybe kapaszkodott. Mindketten jobbra néztek és látták, amint az egyik különösen szép épület éppen darabokra hullik szét, és a törmelék betemet körülötte mindent.   
  
– Harry…   
  
Mindketten rémülten néztek egymásra, amikor leesett nekik a nyilvánvaló.   
  
– Te menj, és nézd meg mi a baj… nem értem, miért nem jönnek ki Fredék… figyelmeztesd őket, én meg abba a házba megyek!   
  
– Ott már jóval korábban jártak! Harry ne menj be! – ellenkezett Ron.  
  
– De muszáj, Ron… egy család lakik ott két kisgyermekkel! – mondta Harry, és már rohant is a ház felé.   
  
\- Ezt honnét tudod? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül Ron.  
  
\- Emlékszel arra a megszeppent elsős kisfiúra, aki megkért, hogy kísérd le minden este, mert bánthatják a mardekárosok? – Ron bólintott. – Ők laknak itt! Legutóbbi látogatáskor rángatott el ide, hogy megmutassa nekem, hol lakik.  
  
Ron még egy darabig egyhelyben toporgott, aztán bólintott egyet, és szaladni kezdett, aggódó pillantásokat küldve felé, ahogy testvérei üzletéhez tartott.   
  
Harry odarohant a nagy házhoz, és szinte feltépte az ajtót. Meglepetésére az nyitva is volt, így belépett, és egy előszobában találta magát. Még mielőtt neki állt volna az eszement kutatásnak, ránézett a fogasra és a cipőkre.  
  
Megnyugodva fújta ki a levegőt, mikor rájött, hogy nincs itthon senki.   
  
Harry gyorsan megfordult a tengelye körül, és kirohant a házból, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy a halálfalók már elég régóta jártak itt, tehát bármikor robbanhat. Bele sem mert gondolni, milyen pusztítást fognak ezzel végezni…  
  
BUMM!  
  
Harry csak pár méterre állt meg, hogy oldalra nézzen: a mellettük lévő háznak is annyi… A másik irányba pillantott, és látta, hogy a Weasley ikrek, és Ron felé intenek, hogy nincs semmi baj.  
  
Harry biccentett nekik, aztán futásnak eredt tartva a felrobbanó háztól. Nem is telt el egy perc sem: hallotta a háta mögött, ahogy az épület ablakai meghajlanak, majd kirobbannak, aztán az egész ház egy nagy dörrenéssel összeszakad. Őt a robbanás ereje méterekkel arrébb repítette, mígnem durván a hátára érkezett. Felordított, mikor egy nagyobb kő a lábára esett.  
  
Mindenfelé törmelékek potyogtak le körülötte, ő pedig gyorsan előhúzta a pálcáját:  
  
– _Defensio!_ – kiáltotta, mire a pajzsáról kongó hangokkal estek le a kövek.  
  
Amikor minden elcsendesedett, Harry intett egyet a pálcájával és feloldotta a védelmet. Vett egy pár mély levegőt, és lassan felült. A látvány teljesen elborzasztotta: a házból szinte semmi nem maradt, körülötte pedig több méteres körzetben mindenfelé az épület darabjai voltak.   
  
Nem is tudott igazán körülnézni, mert a törmelékek legtöbbje magas kupacban állt, és nagyon sok volt a por. Köhögött egyet, aztán újra a pálcája felé nyúlt.  
  
– _Vingardium leviosa!_ – mondta hangosan a kőre szegezve a pálcáját, mire az felemelkedett a lábáról. Távolabbra lebegtette a súlyos kődarabot, ami aztán puffanva esett le.  
  
Egy asztal maradványaiba kapaszkodva nagy nehezen fel tudott állni. Szomorúan jött rá, hogy a bokája valószínűleg eltörött, ezzel könnyű préda lesz az itt kószáló halálfalóknak…  
  
– Nocsak, nocsak! – hallotta nem messze tőle azt a hangot, aminek felismerése után elöntötte a bosszú és a düh.  
  
Bellatrix bontakozott ki a porból, pálcáját rá szegezve. – Gyerünk Potterke, dobd csak el azt a pálcát.  
  
Harry úgy fújtatott, mint egy felbőszült vadállat, ahogy próbálta visszatartani az indulatait. Mégis eldobta a pálcáját, oldalra, a kövek közé, ahonnét talán el tudja majd érni.  
  
– Sejtettem, hogy magát is itt találom – sziszegte Harry.  
  
A nő nem mozdult, csak vigyorogva figyelte őt.  
  
– A Sötét Nagyúr most nem jött el személyesen, de említette nekünk – mesélte lelkesen –, hogy ha esetleg Harry Potterbe botlanánk, hozzuk el neki ajándékként. Nem is tudod, mennyire örülni fog neked a Nagyúr!  
  
– Nyilván hagyom is magam mi? – feleselt Harry.  
  
Nem messze tőlük a Varázsvicc Vállalat épülete felrobbant, ezzel elterelve a nő figyelmét. Harrynek sem kellett több, megpördült, hogy elinduljon, de nem számolt Bellatrix átkára, és arra, hogy törött lábbal nem igen jut messzire.  
  
– _Ignium vinculum!_  
  
Harry nem ismerte az átkot, amit Bellatrix küldött utána, de az ösztönei azt súgták, jobb előle elugrani, amiben az égés szó szerepel.   
  
De sérült lábbal nem volt elég gyors, és egy hangos kiáltással esett hasra, amikor mindkét lábát elérte a varázslat. Annyira fájt az eltört bokája, hogy ordítani tudott volna. Zilálva vette a levegőt, hogy legyőzze valamennyire a kínt.   
  
Háta mögött hallotta, ahogy a nő lábai alatt ropog a törmelék, mikor közeledik. Lassan megfordult, és könyökölve nézett fel a halálfalóra.  
  
– Óh, ne olyan gyorsan pici baba! – gügyögte Bellatrix, és magasabbra emelte a pálcáját, amikor rászegezte. – Nem fogsz így ficánkolni, ha a Sötét Nagyúr elé viszlek ám… nem, nem…  
  
Harry rémülten a kövek felé nézett, ahol a pálcája lehetett. Gyorsan minden erejét latba vetve, hason elkúszott oda, ahová a pálcája esett. Pont akkor, mikor a nő felfogta mit tesz: már nyúlt volna Harryért, de amikor meglátta a fiú kezében a pálcáját, elordította magát:  
  
– Nem Potter! Stup…  
  
– Stupor! – előzte meg Harry a másik kábító átkot.  
  
Bellatrixnak már valóban nem volt ideje befejezni: nagy erővel hátrarepült, és ott egy puffanással a földre esett. Harry remegő végtagokkal ült fel, hogy megnézze, valóban elkábította-e a nőt. Érezte, hogy nem sokára el fog ájulni a fájdalomtól, amit az az ismeretlen átok okozott.   
  
Az ereiben megfagyott a vér, amikor megpillantotta a nő testét. Bellatrix mellkasából egy fogas letört darabja állhatott ki, amennyire Harry meg tudta állapítani. Körülötte a vértócsa egyre terjedelmesebbé vált.  
  
Harry rémülten kapott levegő után, amikor felfogta, mit tett.  
  
Felnézett, mikor hallotta, hogy valaki közeledik, és megpillantotta Pitont, amint elborzadva nézett rá. Harry magyarázkodni akart, de már nem volt rá ereje: a látása furcsán zavarossá vált, majd minden elsötétült előtte, s ájultan hanyatlott le.  
  
– …ry, h… sz e… em?   
  
Ki tudja mennyi idővel később, teljesen kábán próbálta felfogni a szavak értelmét, de alig járt sikerrel.  
  
– Harry, térj magadhoz…  
  
Ezt most értette, így megpróbált válaszolni, aminek egy halk nyögés lett az eredménye. Azt érezte, hogy még mindig a hideg földön fekszik, ami sajgó hátának jól esett, de mindezt felülmúlta a bokájából áradó fájdalom, ami nemrég még csak törésnek tűnt.   
  
– Figyelj rám egy kicsit – hallotta Marius hangját. – Mondd meg, hol fáj! Addig nem mozdíthatlak meg, amíg nem tudom, mid tört el.   
  
– Egy erős Lebegtető bűbáj jelen esetben nem oldható meg, mindenfelé átkok repdesnek - mondta Piton valahonnét felülről. – És Marius, ha nem sietsz, akkor hármunknak már édes mindegy lesz.  
  
Harry hallotta a háttérben a sok kiabálást, és átkok hangját, így összeszedte minden erejét, hogy válaszolhasson:  
  
– Csak… a lábam fáj... nagyon.   
  
Marius csak erre a válaszra várt, és már emelte is fel őt. Harry legyőzte azt a vágyat, hogy fájdalmában felkiáltson, fejét a férfi vállára hajtotta. Tanára közben elsuttogott egy Fájdalomcsillapító bűbájt, amit Harry már hallott Hermionétól, így lehetővé tette, hogy odafigyeljen, miről beszélnek.   
  
– Itt nem hoppanálhattok – hallotta Piton hangját, amennyire ki tudta venni a rémült kiáltásokból –, nem biztonságos ennyi átok közepette… gyerünk már, fedezlek titeket!  
  
– Veled mi lesz, Perselus? – kérdezte Marius, és Harry érezte, hogy egyre jobban fájlalja a lábát, ahogy a férfi gyorsít a léptein. Érdekes, hogy az átok, amit Bellatrix kimondott rá, ekkora bajt okozhat a lábában.  
  
Ahogy eszébe jutott a nő, hirtelen a maradék vigasza és nyugalma is elszállt, amit akkor érzett, mikor Mariusék megérkeztek. Biztosan látták, hogy mit tett… Piton mindent láthatott…  
  
– Mivel a Sötét Nagyúr nem jött el, a többiek le vannak foglalva, talán tudok tenni valamit azért, hogy a harcot a mi javunkra fordítsam – magyarázta ingerülten Perselus. – Vidd gyorsan Pottert a főhadiszállásra, legalább érte nem kell aggódnia Albusnak… elég, ha a Weasleyk miatt…   
  
Hirtelen elhallgatott, mert egy robbanás rázta meg a környéket. Ennek hatására megdőltek Mariusszal, de aztán egy erős kéz elkapta őt, így Marius visszanyerte egyensúlyát.  
  
– Mondom, hogy siessetek! – ordította túl Piton a kétségbeesett kiáltásokat.   
  
Harry többet már nem hallott, mert hirtelen minden hang megszűnt, és szörnyű érzés lett úrrá a testén. Nem bírta elviselni a hányingert és az azzal járó mérhetetlen fájdalmat, melyet a hoppanálás okozott, így végül minden elsötétült előtte.  
  


**oO{~Á~}Oo**

  
  
Harry nagyon lassan tért magához, és a szavak, melyek betöltötték a helyiséget, furcsán tompán visszhangoztak, holott biztos volt benne, hogy a szoba nem lehet nagy. Közben valaki a homlokát törölgette egy nedves ronggyal, ami nagyon jól esett, mert nagyon melege volt, és úgy érezte, hogy az egész teste lángol.  
  
– Hány áldozat? – sóhajtott Mrs. Weasley.  
  
– Őszintén szólva nem is tudom. Talán húsz… a sérültek száma pedig egyre több – válaszolt nem messze tőle Piton hangja. – Akik nem sérültek meg súlyosan, segítenek a többi sebesült elszállításában.  
  
– Nekem is a Szent Mungóban lenne a helyem – mondta közvetlen Harry mellett Marius. – De persze előtte még ellátom Harryt, aztán térek vissza.  
  
– Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy a halálfalók Roxmortsra támadnak ilyen brutális eszközökkel – siránkozott Mrs. Weasley –, és ennyi áldozat lesz az ott élő emberek között. Időzített bűbájok, pont olyan, amivel a Potter házat is felrobbantották… Még meg sem köszöntem Perselus, hogy megmentetted a fiaim életét.  
  
Egy darabig csend volt, aztán Piton sóhajtva megszólalt:  
  
– Nem tesz semmit, Molly.   
  
– Azt hiszem, át kell értékelnem egy pár dolgot – hallatszott távolabbról az igazgató hangja. Harrynek olyan érzése támadt, hogy az öregember nagyon megviselt lehet. – Úgy véltem, az, hogy több aurort rendelek oda elég lesz. Nem számítottam rá, hogy Voldemort – itt Mrs. Weasley hangosan felszisszent –, előbb támad Roxmortsra, mint magára az iskolára. Amint aránylag elrendeződnek a dolgok a faluban, át kell szerveznünk a védelemmel kapcsolatos teendőket.   
  
– Azt hiszem, engem kihagyhattok az egészből – tette hozzá Piton undorodva. – Az elkövetkező napokban a Piton kúria bűbájainak megerősítésével kell foglalkoznom tekintettel az újdonsült látogatóinkra, akik bármikor beállíthatnak. Ki sem tehetem a lábam itthonról.  
  
Egy darabig megint csend telepedett a szobára.  
  
– Nem tudtuk már, mi hiányzik – mondta közvetlen mellette Marius. – Roxmortsot kis híján lerombolták, Perselus többet nem tudja ellátni kémbeli feladatát, rengeteg halott… – egy újabb sóhaj –, nem lesz ez így jó.  
  
Harry most fogta fel igazán, mit is hallott. Rémülten kapott levegő után, ahogy eljutott a tudatáig a szavak értelme, ezzel elárulva, hogy ébren van. Lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és meglátta Mariust, amint halványan rámosolygott. Ettől függetlenül a férfi szörnyen nézett ki: poros, és mocskos volt az arca, a szemöldökénél pedig, egy sebből szivárgott a vér. Mögötte Piton sem nézett ki jobban, neki még a talárja is feltűnően szakadtnak tűnt, szemüveg nélkül is kivehetően.  
  
– Tényleg nincs… semmi bajuk Fredéknek? – kérdezte halkan Harry. – Hermione… Ron?  
  
– A testvérem megmentette őket, ne aggódj. Ron és Hermione pedig biztonságban vannak – válaszolt készségesen Marius, és aggódóan összehúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Hogy érzed magad?  
  
Harry kiszáradt torokkal kissé rekedtesen válaszolt:  
  
– Melegem van… – suttogta –, olyan… mintha mindenütt égetne…  
  
Marius újra áttörölte a fiú arcát a hideg ronggyal.  
  
– Bellatrix rád küldte a Lángoló bilincs nevű átkot, az okozza mindezt. Az egyébként is sérült bokád miatt eltart majd egy ideig, míg képes leszek meggyógyítani, de pár nap múlva minden rendben lesz, ne aggódj. Perselus, ideadod a bájitalt?  
  
Talársusogás, és Piton már ott állt az ágya mellett. Harry inkább elfordította a tekintetét, mikor a férfi lenézett rá. Eszébe jutott, milyen arcot vágott tanára, mikor ő ott ült Bellatrix teste előtt. Nem mert a szemébe nézni, nem akarta még egyszer azt a pillantást látni. Lehunyta a szemét, és elfordította a fejét.  
  
– Ezt meg kéne innod – mondta halkan Marius. – Muszáj.  
  
– Esküszöm, nem akartam – hallotta a saját hangját, ahogy hangosan kimondta –, nem volt szándékos.  
  
– Harry! – mondta egy kicsit hangosabban Marius. – Önvédelem volt.  
  
Harry újra kinyitotta a szemét, ahogy visszafordult felé.  
  
– Ez akkor sem mentség – mondta neki suttogva.  
  
– Meg akart ölni, nem tehettél mást, és ezt te is tudod! – ellenkezett Marius, de Harry nem hitt neki. A férfi felmutatta a bájitalos üvegcsét. – Idd meg, kérlek. Perselus kevert bele egy kis nyugtatót is, hogy jobban tudj aludni.  
  
Harry bólintott egyet, és hagyta, hogy a férfi egy kicsit megemelje a fejét, és megitassa vele a fiola tartalmát. Nem fog rémeket álmodni, és egy ideig nem is gondol arra a tettre, amit elkövetett. Csak pár perc telt el, és már aludt is elfeledve a nap borzadalmait.  
  
Perselus figyelte, ahogy Potter izmai elernyednek, ahogyan a bájital hatni kezdett. Tudta jól, hogy egy kevés nyugtató nem fog ám mindent megoldani. A fiú később is rosszul fogja magát érezni attól, hogy meghalt az a nőszemély. Pedig igazán nem kár érte.  
  
Albus közben odalépett melléjük, arcán aggodalommal.  
  
– Ugye rendbe jön? – kérdezte fojtott hangon.  
  
Marius ültében megfordult, és a rögtönzött kötésre nézett, amit a fiú lábán alkalmazott még a támadás helyszínén.  
  
– Nem sok hiányzott volna ahhoz, hogy lebénuljon… ez az átok, ha erős varázsló mondja ki, igen kíméletlen – válaszolt, de aztán visszanézett az igazgatóra. – Meg is bénulhatott volna, ha nem találjuk meg ilyen gyorsan. De igen… rendbe fog jönni.  
  
Mrs. Weasley állt még ott egy darabig, aztán megszólalt:  
  
– Megyek, segítek azoknak, akik ide érkeztek, a Szent Mungóba pedig üzenek, hogy nem sokára mész, Marius.  
  
– Rendben – köszönte meg Marius, azzal az asszony távozott.  
  
Az igazgató sóhajtott egyet, aztán az ajtó felé ment, intve Perselusnak.  
  
– Perselus, egy szóra.  
  
A bájitalmester Albus után lépett otthagyva Mariust, aki nekiállt ellátni a fiút. Megálltak az ajtó előtt, miközben az igazgató összekulcsolta a háta mögött a kezét, és várakozóan nézett rá fel.  
  
– Igen? – kérdezett rá Perselus.  
  
– Miután Marius elvitte magával Harryt, nem láttam, hogy hova dehoppanáltál, Perselus.  
  
Perselus erre csodálkozva vonta föl a szemöldökét.  
  
– Az összedőlt épülethez hoppanáltam, hogy pajzsommal megakadályozzam Fred és George bántódását, még mielőtt az épület maradványai mind rájuk estek volna.  
  
– Értem – mondta végül Albus, és mélyet sóhajtott. Egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. – Milyen régóta vártam már azt a percet, mikor már nem kell, hogy visszaküldjelek Tomhoz. – Kinyitotta a szemét, és Perselusra tekintett félhold alakú szemüvege fölött. – A Rend nagyon hasznos és nagyra becsült tagja vagy. A mostani időkben pedig különösen veszélyesek voltak a küldetéseid, sokszor voltam vele úgy, hogy nem engedlek vissza hozzá.  
  
Perselus erre undorodva elhúzta a száját.  
  
– Nem lesz már egy külön bejáratú bájitalmestere, aki mérgeket főz a számára – mondta megvetően. – Remélem, nem is talál másikat…  
  
Hirtelen elhallgatott, mert a környezet ismerősen kezdett el hullámzani előtte, és meg is szédült. Albus időben kapta el a karját, nehogy elessen.  
  
– Azt hiszem, erről az egy gondról teljesen… megfeledkeztem – sziszegte a fogai közt Perselus, és alig bírta visszatartani, hogy ordítson a fájdalomtól. Volt egy bizonyos fájdalomküszöbe, de ez a kínzás mindent felülmúlt az eddigi hívásokhoz képest.  
  
– A Sötét jegy az? – kérdezte aggódva Albus.  
  
Perselusnak csak egy bólintásra futotta, annyira erőlködött, hogy uralkodjon a fájdalmán. Marius közben otthagyta Harryt, akit már ellátott, és megfogta a testvére másik karját.   
  
– Azt hiszem, neked sem ártana, ha lepihennél – mondta neki nyomatékosan. – Még mielőtt neki állsz itt ellenkezni, közlöm, akár erőszakkal is maradásra bírlak az ágyadban.  
  
– Nem akartam ellenkezni – vágott vissza Perselus, ahogyan ketten elvezették a hálószobájába, ami szerencsére nem volt messze attól a helyiségtől, ahová Pottert elszállásolták.   
  
Albus és Marius óvatosan leengedte őt az ágyára, ő pedig egy kicsit megszédülve ugyan, de ülve tudott maradni a szélén, és jobb kezét erősen a jegyre szorította.   
  
– Megyek, megnézem, hogy állnak a dolgok – jelentette ki Albus, aztán egy kissé aggódva nézett le rá. – Marius, tudsz valamit tenni, hogy Perselust ne kínozza Voldemort a jegyen keresztül?  
  
– Igen, ne aggódj… dolgoztam már rajta egy pár évet – mosolyodott el Marius. – Nem lesz gond.  
  
Az igazgató távozott, Marius pedig leült az ágy szélére, és előhúzott egy elég bizarr kinézetű dolgot a talárjából. Perselus nem ismerte fel a bájitallal átitatott anyagot, de amikor testvére felhúzta a talárja ujját, és rátette, másodpercek kérdése volt, és a fájdalom már csak egy rossz emlék volt.  
  
Perselus látása kitisztult, és csodálkozva húzta össze a szemöldökét.  
  
– Mintha az illata ismerős lenne – merengett el.  
  
– Persze, hiszen ezt részben te fejlesztetted ki, nem emlékszel? – kérdezte szórakozottan Marius. – Csak letettél róla, mert nem láttál benne fantáziát, hogy jó célra is felhasználható lenne.  
  
– Hát igen – jutott eszébe Perselusnak – a mérgek nem erre valók. – Aztán felnézett öccsére. – Van nálad Fertőtlenítő főzet is?  
  
Marius csodálkozva pislogott.   
  
– Persze hogy van – húzta elő a talárjából.  
  
– Képes lennél rá, hogy ilyen sérülten térj vissza az ispotályba? – kérdezte szemrehányóan Perselus, miközben elővett egy rongyot az éjjeliszekrény fiókjából, s másik kezével testvére sebére intett.   
  
Marius értetlenül emelte a kezét a homloka felé, de testvére megállította.  
  
– Észre sem vettem – vallotta be.  
  
– Azt látom – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Perselus, és pillanatok alatt kitisztította a sebet, majd begyógyította. – Kész is.  
  
– Mi lenne velem nélküled – vigyorodott el Marius. – Talán sosem vált volna belőlem gyógyító? – jegyezte még meg, aztán elkomorodott. – Megyek, szükségük van rám. Te pedig, pihenj kérlek… azok a bűbájok ráérnek holnapig is.  
  
Perselus bólintott egyet, aztán testvére már ott is hagyta őt.   
  
Fáradtan levette magáról a talárját, és amikor azt a szennyesbe akarta tenni a fürdőben, valami kemény koppant a lábfején. Először értetlenül hajolt le, de amikor már a kezében volt a tárgy, akkor hirtelen tört rá a felismerés.  
  
Egy sóhajjal ment vissza a hálószobába, és tette le az éjjeliszekrényre a verseskötetet. Amikor aludni készült, hogy leoltsa a világítást; még egy darabig meredt rá, aztán egy hirtelen mozdulattal kihúzta a fiókot, és betette oda, gyorsan vissza is tolva azt, hogy ne kelljen még egy pillantást sem vetnie rá.  
  


**oO{~Á~}Oo**

  
  
Másnap Perselus összehúzott szemöldökkel olvasta el újra a lexikonban leírtakat. Inkább szenved ezen bonyolult bájital összetételeinek elemzésével, minthogy most jelentéseket olvasson az áldozatokról, és a megannyi kárról, ami a falut érte. Már éppen megvoltak az adott összetevőnek a különféle tulajdonságai, mikor kopogtattak.   
  
Gyorsan megjelölte ceruzájával, hol tart, aztán kiszólt:  
  
– Tessék! Nyitva van – mondta hangosan.  
  
Pár pillanattal később kinyílt az ajtó, és megjelent Marius, most kivételesen fekete talárjában, komor arccal. Szórt egy pár hangszigetelő bűbájt az ajtóra, és csak aztán fordult meg.  
  
Perselus csodálkozva felhúzta a szemöldökét, ahogy figyelte testvére rutinosságát.  
  
– Talán valami fontos dologról van szó? – kérdezte, ahogy hátradőlt a széken kezét az ölébe ejtve.  
  
Marius erre vágott egy fintort, és közelebb jött hozzá, megállva az asztal előtt.  
  
– Attól függ – mondta hátborzongató hangon, ami igen furcsa volt. – Nem is tudom, miért nem ezzel kezdtem – folytatta, az asztalt fixírozva –, de azt hittem, már más tud róla, és tett valamit ellene. – Itt felnézett, és Perselus meglepődött a sötét szemekben lévő haragtól. – Nektek, mint házvezetőknek, különösen nagy felelősséggel kell tartoznotok a diákjaitokkal szemben, igaz? És ha egy házvezető megbetegszik – esetünkben Minerva –, akkor ideiglenesen valaki más veszi át a helyét. Mint ahogy te tetted a múltkor is a Griffendél házzal, igaz?  
  
Perselus szája sarka erre felfelé görbült, ahogyan visszaemlékezett.  
  
– Aligha felejthetném el – mondta elégedetten –, hogy akkor, végre egyszer mindenki felkészült a másnapi órákra, rend volt a klubhelyiségben, a fegyelemről nem is beszélve.  
  
Marius mint aki meg sem hallotta, folytatta mondanivalóját:  
  
– Igen, és sok olyan gyerekkel foglalkoztál, akiket bántalmazás ért, úgy tudom.  
  
Perselus biccentett.  
  
– Igen, két első éves lánnyal, és egy negyedéves fiúval Minerva házából. De ugye a Mardekárban ez sokkal jellemzőbb – húzta el a száját –, hiszen ott a szülök egyéb elkötelezettségeknek is alá akarják vetni gyerekeiket… De Marius, lennél szíves végre a lényegre térni? – kérdezett rá türelmetlenül.  
  
Marius egy kicsit előredőlt, kezével megtámaszkodva a dolgozóasztalban.  
  
– Ó, hogyne – mondta dühösen. – Ha te és Minerva annyira otthon vagytok az ilyen ügyekben, az elmúlt öt évre visszamenőleg elárulnátok, hova tettétek a szemeteket?  
  
– Végtelenül örülnék neki, ha világosan beszélnél – vetette oda mérgesen Perselus, mert már fogytán volt a türelme.  
  
Marius vett egy mély levegőt, mint aki attól tart, hogy a válasznak nem fog örülni.  
  
– Harry Potterről lenne szó.  
  
A bájitalmester erre még jobban felemelte a szemöldökét.  
  
– Már megint Potter… – sóhajtotta. – Mit csinált az a mihaszna kölyök, csak nem…  
  
– Perselus! – ordított rá Marius, amitől Perselusban bent maradt a mondat vége. Testvére visszavett a hangerőből, de ugyanolyan dühösen folytatta: – Tegnap, amikor a robbanás ereje hátradobta, máshol is megsérült. Ezért, amikor elláttam a bokáját, később további vizsgálatoknak vetettem alá.  
  
Itt elhallgatott egy pillanatra. Perselus továbbra is feszülten figyelt, nem értve testévére dühét, így Marius folytatta:   
  
– Eleinte még nem is volt feltűnő… itt egy kiskorából megmaradt zúzódás, amott egy régi seb… Ahogy hallottam tőle, elég sok kviddics baleset érte az évek alatt, és talán Poppy azokat nem vette észre, hogy begyógyítsa. De aztán megnéztem, hogy a bordái rendben vannak–e, ahogy a hátát is. – Itt teljesen sziszegőre vette a hangját, úgy közölte: – Tudod, hogy néha megfordulok a gyermekosztályon, ahol a varázsverés által látott sérüléseket gyógyítjuk kollégáimmal, és láttam már egy pár súlyos sebhelyet… Harry hátán is hasonlóakat láttam.  
  
Perselus azt hitte, rosszul hall, úgy dőlt előre ültében.  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezte döbbenten.  
  
– Nem is tudom – magyarázta Marius – van, amit évekkel ezelőtt szerezhetett, de van, ami nem több, mint pár hónapos. Szörnyen néznek ki… mint amit egyáltalán nem kíséreltek meg soha begyógyítani, így a bőrszövetek nem tudtak megfelelően regenerálódni.  
  
Perselus még levegőt is elfelejtett venni, annyira ledöbbent. De még maradt annyi a tüdejében, hogy megkérdezze:  
  
– Mi… okozta őket? – préselte ki halkan.  
  
Marius elengedte az asztalt, és mellkasa előtt összefonta a karjait.  
  
– Legtöbb esetben nadrágszíj, vagy egyéb durva eszköz… de sok származik esésektől is.   
  
_Nadrágszíj, egyéb durva eszköz… te jó ég_ – hüledezett magában Perselus. Az nem lehet, hogy a kölyköt bántották… de mégis hol? Ott volt a rokonainál, biztonságban…  
  
– Ahogy így elnézlek, te sem tudtál róla – sóhajtotta Marius, ezzel kizökkentve Perselust a gondolataiból.   
  
Perselus újra hátradőlt a székében, miközben próbált szavakat találni.  
  
– Nem… valóban nem – mondta ki végül.  
  
– Öt éven keresztül tanítottad, egy héten háromszor is láttad – mondta rendületlenül Marius, minden szavából csöpögött a gúny és megvetés –, és egyszer sem tűnt fel neked, min mehetett keresztül?  
  
– Merlin szerelmére Marius, fejezd be, kérlek! – csattant fel türelmetlenül Perselus, mikor már nem bírta tovább hallgatni testvére szemrehányását. Marius valóban elhallgatott és várakozóan nézett rá. – Bármilyen hihetetlen, egyáltalán nem tűnt fel!  
  
Marius sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Van róla fogalmad, kik tehették vele? – érdeklődött. – A legfrissebb sérülések is négyhónaposakra tehetők.  
  
– Négy hónaposak… – merengett el Perselus. – Azt tudom, hogy egy hetet Mollyéknál töltött, előtte minden valószínűséggel azoknál a bizonyos rokonoknál tartózkodott, akikhez Lily és James halála után került.  
  
– Azt hiszem, sürgősen beszélnem kell Albusszal – pördült meg hirtelen Marius, és már indult is az ajtó felé, feloldva a varázslatokat.  
  
Perselusba mintha villám csapott volna, felpattant ültéből.  
  
– Ne! – szólt utána, mikor már testvére az ajtót nyitotta. – Majd én beszélek Albusszal ez ügyben. – Marius hitetlenkedve nézett rá, ezért még hozzátette: – Amúgy is tárgyalnom kell vele egy pár dologról.  
  
– Rendben – sóhajtott végül Marius, aztán hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. – Ma megint egész nap bent kell lennem az ispotályban, és nem tudom, hogy este elszabadulok-e.   
  
– Igen? – szólt közbe türelmetlenül.  
  
– Este még be kéne adni Harrynek egy főzetet, hogy nyugodtan tudjon aludni. Megtennéd?  
  
Perselus sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Meg, ne aggódj. De a bájitaltól nem is fog magához térni egészen késő délutánig, ha jól számolom az adalékokat – merengett el.  
  
– Jobb is – mondta hidegen Marius, ahogy rászegezte tekintetét. – Lehetőleg légy vele – tudom, tőled ez meglehetősen idegen – valamennyire kedves. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy úgy gondolod, nem viselte meg az, amit tett, de tévedsz.  
  
– Ennyire azért nem olyan rossz a megfigyelőképességem! – ellenkezett. – Észre veszem a jeleit, még okklumenciával is!   
  
Marius erre felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Persze. De fogadjunk, még mindig úgy tekintesz rá, mint egy hálátlan és beképzelt kölyökre. – Mikor Perselus csak ámult rá, Marius egy kicsit elmosolyodott. – Harry mondja mindig így.  
  
Hát, nem állt messze a valóságtól, amit Perselus gondolt.  
  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ma még nem lesz olyan állapotban, hogy felkeljen az ágyból – folytatta a testvére –, ezért ne is engedd neki. Mert igen, Perselus. Harry sosem szeretett a gyengélkedőn sem lenni, annak ellenére, ahogy te állítottad róla.  
  
– Neked mindent elmond? – hápogott Perselus csodálkozva.  
  
Marius csak megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Nem igazán… inkább én szedem ki belőle. Ne hagyd, hogy felkeljen, világos? Még mindig fenn áll a veszélye, hogy megbénulhat. – Perselus bólintott. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy még egy nap kell ahhoz, hogy kiheverje az átkot…  
  
– Marius! – szólt rá ingerülten. – Attól, hogy nem mentem gyógyítónak, bájitalmesterként megvan az ilyen helyzetekhez szükséges minimum képzettségem!  
  
– Oh, pardon – nevetett fel Marius. – Mindig elfelejtem, hogy valamilyen szinten értesz az én szakmámhoz is. Megyek, neked meg jó munkát.  
  
Perselus biccentett egyet, aztán figyelte, ahogy Marius becsukja maga után az ajtót. Majd kimerülten roskadt vissza a székébe, és immáron egyáltalán nem tartotta annyira fontosnak azt a bizonyos bájitalt. Kezébe vette ugyan a pennáját, de csak kocogtatta a pergamenen, miközben százszor elátkozta magát, mennyire nem figyelt oda az apró részletekre.  
  
Hiszen, valóban sok olyan gyerekkel foglalkozott, akiket erőszak ért. Hogyhogy nem vette észre azokat a bizonyos jeleket?   
  
Jeleket… hát igen. Potter ezek szerint meglehetősen jobb színész volt, mint azt ő gondolta. Tavaly, amikor az okklumenciára próbálta megtanítani a fiút, látott ám a múltjából dolgokat.  
  
Eszébe jutott Potter legutóbbi mondanivalója számára: „Gondolom, végtelenül örül neki, hogy Sirius meghalt, mert ezzel elvette tőlem azt az egyetlen embert is, aki szeretett! _Most már teljesen egyedül vagyok ezen a rohadt világon!_ ” Remek, ő végig azt gondolta, hogy a fiúnak feltűnési viszketegsége van, és erre tessék. Potter valóban egyedül lehetett.  
  
És Perselus szabályosan rosszul volt a gondolattól, hogy a kölyök a dementortámadáskor mit élhet át újra, és újra. Valamikor évekkel ezelőtt, amikor Voldermortnak szórakozni támadt kedve, hozatott két dementort, akikkel megkínzott két elfogott varázslót, pedig csak annyi volt a bűnük, hogy rossz helyen tartózkodtak rossz időben. Nem is tudta, hogy ő maga hogy élte túl azt az estét… a dementorok rá is hatással voltak: neki is újra, és újra át kellett élnie Darren elvesztését, majd az ezt az estét követő jó pár éjszakán át is, végig kísértették a szörnyűségesebbnél szörnyűségesebb álmok.  
  
Perselus elengedte a pennát, mert félő volt, hogy mindjárt eltöri. Ma este Albus eljön megvitatni a támadás utáni teendőket a rendtagokkal. Egy remek alkalom, hogy utánajárjon a dolognak.  
  
Egy sóhaj kíséretében végül maga elé húzta a lexikont, és rászánta magát a munkára.  
  


**oO{~Á~}Oo**

  
  
Harry kimerülten ébredt fel újra a délután folyamán. Nem gondolta volna, hogy egy ilyen varázslat némi bokatöréssel kombinálva súlyos következményekkel járhat. Óvatosan felült egy kicsit, párnájával megtámasztva a hátát. Nem baj, holnapra már elvileg kutyabaja sem lesz. Mi az már az a két nap ágyban való eltöltés? Ki lehet bírni.  
  
Tekintete a mellette lévő éjjeliszekrényre siklott, és elvigyorodott.  
  
Hermione mindig túlzásba viszi a szándékot, hogy segítse a felépülését. Ennyi könyvet! Ott volt közte a Kviddics évszázadai, és… Harry kétszer is megnézte, jól látja–e.  
  
A bájitalkönyve volt az… amibe beleírta a verset. Amikor érte nyúlt, egy pergamendarab esett ki belőle. Harry kíváncsian nézte meg, mit írt neki a lány.  
  
_Harry!  
  
Remélem, nem haragszol, hogy a bájital könyvet is ide tettem neked! De úgy gondoltam, hogy szívesen olvasgatod azt a verset, amit a könyvtárban találtál, és nem tudod, honnét ismerős.  
  
Kérlek, azért olvasgasd a tizedik fejezetet is, hogy felkészülj valamennyire a következő bájitalok elkészítéséhez! Nem szeretném, ha megint a kimerültség és kialvatlanság miatt nem tanulnád meg, amit kellene. Mert te igen is tehetséges vagy, csak sosem helyezed előnybe a tanulást a kalandkeresés helyett.  
  
Holnap benézünk hozzád, addig is pihenj!  
  
Hermione_  
  
Harry mosolya már szinte a füléig ért, ahogy elolvasta a levelet. A kedvéért még Hermione utánanézett, hogy mire készüljön fel. Ásított egyet, aztán egy kicsit lentebb csúszott az ágyon, és kinyitotta a könyvet.  
  
Becsúsztatta a pergament a bizonyos fejezetet megjelölve, de esze ágában sem volt elolvasni azt. Inkább a verset olvasgatta, és próbált rájönni, miért önti el egyszerre szomorúság és öröm a sorokat nézve.  
  
Végül teljesen elálmosodott, és visszaaludt, pont mikor az ajtó kinyílt és belépett rajta a bájitalmester.  
  
Perselus egyik kezével halkan becsukta az ajtót, a másikkal pedig a tálcát fogta könnyű ételekkel megpakolva. Egy kicsit elmosolyodott, amikor látta, hogy Potter a kezében egy könyvvel aludt el. Darrent találta mindig így, mikor a könyvet nézegette, és elaludt közben.  
  
Mikor rájött, megint mi jutott eszébe Potterről, megrázta a fejét, hogy elhessegesse a hasonló gondolatokat. Letette a tálcát az éjjeliszekrényre, aztán elhúzva a száját elvette a fiútól a könyvet. Érdekes, hogy a kölyök pont ezt olvassa, ahelyett, hogy kviddics könyveket bújna.  
  
Kíváncsian fordította meg a kötetet, hogy megnézze, vajon mit olvashatott. A bájitalkönyv a legelején volt kinyitva, és Perselus érdeklődve hajolt fölé, mikor látta, hogy valami szöveg van bele írva.  
  
Először nem bírta kiolvasni Potter jellegzetes kézírását, de aztán elkerekedett szemekkel bámult rá, amikor tekintete végigsiklott a sebtében írt címet: _Álmok földjén._  
  
  


_A Könyv, amit sosem akart látni, a Vers, amit sosem akart elolvasni…  
…amire esküt tett, hogy sosem említi.  
De a véletlenek sorozata más eredményt hozott.  
Egy könyv…  
…mindent megváltoztatott._   



	4. A nemes és nagymúltú Piton-ház

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry és a barátai felfedezik a Piton házat, miközben hősünk lassan emlékezni kezd. Úgy véli, itt az ideje, hogy megmondja Mariusnak, hogy életben van, remélve, hogy ezek után visszafogadja őt…

  
_A ház, ami tartogat még meglepetéseket, és emlékeket.  
A ház, ahol jó dolgok történtek,  
A ház, ahol végül minden remény elveszett._

 

**oO{~Á~}Oo**

  
  
  
Perselus még percekig bámult a könyvre, és egyszerűen nem tudott megmozdulni. Teljesen ledermedt… agyában egymást kergették a kérdések. Miért van beleírva pont ez a vers? Miért van _nála_ ez a vers? Miért fut bele a versbe immáron sokadjára, és miért pont karácsony idején?  
  
Végül megmozdult, hogy az éjjeliszekrényre tegye a könyvet, de ekkor kicsúszott belőle egy cetli. Perselus előbb letette a könyvet, majd kíváncsian hajtotta szét a pergament. Rögtön felismerte Granger írását. Gyorsan végigolvasta a levelet, és most valahogy az sem érdekelte, hogy ez illetlenség.  
  
Mert valami azt súgta, hogy meg kell tennie.  
  
Elsőre tipikus üzenetnek tűnt az egész. Aztán Perselus figyelmét egy olyan mondat ragadta meg, amitől kirázta a hideg: _„De úgy gondoltam, hogy szívesen olvasgatod azt a verset, amit a könyvtárban találtál, és nem tudod honnét ismerős.”_  
  
Tanácstalanul nézte a fecnit, nem tudta mire vélni a dolgot. Pedig valami a lelke mélyén azt súgta neki, hogy foglalkoznia kéne a dologgal, mert köze lehet hozzá Darrennek.  
  
Merlin szerelmére, hiszen az lehetetlen!  
  
Így hát inkább fogta az üzenetet és visszatette a bájitalkönyvbe, majd Harry felé fordult, és óvatosan megrázta.  
  
– Potter, ébredj.  
  
A fiú először semmi jelét nem mutatta annak, hogy felébredni szándékozna, de aztán megremegtek a szempillái, és fáradtan felnézett. Vajon ki rázogatja?  
  
Amikor a fiú ránézett, Perselus azonnal látta a fénytelen tekintetből, hogy nincs túl jól.  
  
– Tanár úr? – kérdezte rekedt hangon Potter, ahogy felült. Megköszörülte a torkát, és halkan hozzátette: – Mi járatban van a legutáltabb diákjánál?  
  
Perselus erre válaszul csak felhúzta a szemöldökét. Úgy látszik a fiú panaszkodás helyett is pimaszkodik.  
  
Inkább nem mondott semmit, hanem leült az ágy szélére, és odanyújtotta a tálcát. Potter végignézett a kínálaton, és szégyenlősen visszanézett rá.  
  
– Elnézést uram, de nem vagyok éhes.  
  
– Nem érdekelnek a kifogások – közölte zordan Piton, aki tisztában volt azzal, ha a fiú nem eszik legalább néhány falatot, a bájitaltól csak még rosszabbul fogja érezni magát. – Legalább a pirítósból egyél.  
  
Harry sóhajtott, elvett egy előre megkent pirítóst és enni kezdte. Perselus pedig előhúzta azt a két bájitalt, amit neki hozott. Felvette Potter serlegét az éjjeliszekrényről, beleöntötte őket, majd alaposan összekeverte. Amikor tekintete visszatért a fiúra, azt vette észre, hogy csupán egy szelet kenyeret evett, többet nem.  
  
– Jobb lett volna, ha mind megeszed – mondta kedvesen Perselus, mire legszívesebben azonnal bokán rúgta volna magát. Ennek biztosan az az átkozott vers az oka, melytől felébredt benne a vágyakozás az iránt a másik iránt, akit most maga mellett szeretne tudni, és akire ez a fiú annyira emlékezteti. Ez itt viszont mégis csak az, akit évek óta utál.  
  
Potter közben visszanyújtotta a tálcát, amit a férfi visszatett az éjjeliszekrényre.  
  
– Bocsánat, de egyébként sem eszem sokat – mentegetőzött a fiú.  
  
– Igen? Pedig az évnyitó vacsorákon mindig azt látom, hogy rengeteget eszel – jegyezte meg Perselus, mire diákja teljesen elvörösödött.  
  
– Igen, akkor mindig sokat szoktam enni… Azt kell meginnom? – tért ki a téma elől.  
  
Perselus odanyújtotta neki a kelyhet, Potter pedig átvette.  
  
– Ez egy kis Álomital, némi Regeneráló főzettel – tájékoztatta Perselus, miközben a fiú a bájitalt szagolgatta –, hogy a lábad helyrejöjjön. Holnap már felkelhetsz, de még ne erőltesd meg, mert a teljes gyógyuláshoz több idő kell.  
  
Potter bólintott, aztán egy szuszra megitta a bájitalt, Perselus pedig elvette tőle a kelyhet, aztán felkelt az ágyról, hogy magára hagyja a kölyköt, ám az az ajtó nyitásakor megállította:  
  
– Elnézést kérek, amiért olyan gonosz dolgokat vágtam a fejéhez – mondta halkan, mire Perselus meglepetten visszafordult. – Kicsit… elvesztettem a fejem.  
  
– Nos, mint láthattad, ez nem csak veled esett meg – vallotta be vonakodva a férfi, majd nem bírta megállni, hogy rá ne kérdezzen: – Jutott már eszedbe azóta valami arról az esetről?  
  
Potter bólintott, ám semmi többet nem mondott, csak lejjebb csúszott az ágyban, és ásítva magára húzta a takarót.  
  
– Nem akarod esetleg elmondani?  
  
– Én sem tudom pontosan, miről szólt a látomás… az egész nagyon zavaros – mondta álmosan, mivel lassan kezdett hatni a bájital. Perselus persze direkt azért a bájital beadása után kérdezte, mert akkor határozottan közlékenyebb a delikvens. – Nem szerepeltek benne halálfalók, vagy Voldemort… valami fényekkel teli helyről szólt a dolog… talán rendőrautók fényei? – Újabb ásítás. – Nem tudom…  
  
Ezzel aztán végleg elaludt, pont jókor, mert Perselus szinte tátott szájjal figyelte őt. Aztán megpördült a tengelye körül, kinyitotta az ajtót, majd halkan becsukta maga után. A másik oldalra kerülve hátát az ajtónak támasztotta, és próbált reálisan gondolkodni.  
  
– Nem, ő nem lehet Darren – suttogta a fejét rázva.  
  
_Tényleg, Perselus?_ – kérdezte egy belső hang.  
  
Ő nem lehet, hiszen eddig a családjával élt, és… és ha az lenne, akkor tudná ki az a Perselus Piton, mindenre emlékezne…  
  
_Az előbb azt mondta, hogy rendőrautók fényeit látta_ – folytatta makacsul a belső hang.  
  
Piton újból megrázta a fejét, majd teljesen összezavarodva tért vissza a laboratóriumába, azzal az elhatározással, hogy később elkapja Albust, és beszélni fog vele.  
  


**oO{~Á~}Oo**

  
  
Harry másnap kipihenten, és fájdalmak nélkül ébredt, aminek nagyon örült, pláne, hogy már az ágyat sem kell tovább nyomnia. Első dolga volt Ronnal és Hermionével felfedezni a házat, lehetőleg úgy, hogy ne találkozzanak Perselus Pitonnal.  
  
Egész jól sikerült a dolog, mert egész nap csend és nyugalom honolt. A Pitonok mindegyike elment a többi rendtaggal, restaurálni Roxmortsot. Így ők zavartalanul csodálhatták meg a Piton rezidencia ebédlőjét, ahol minden pohár kristályból készült, a terítékek mellett pedig ezüst evőeszközök voltak készítve – nyilvánvalóan a vacsorához volt már terítve, hiszen ebédre senki sem tartózkodott itthon –, sőt még a csillár is ezüstből készült.  
  
Ebédre ettek egy pár falatot, amit az elhagyatott konyhában találtak, végül újra elindultak körülnézni, ezúttal a padlást véve célba. Amikor odaértek, meglepődtek a régi holmik sokaságán. Harrynek kicsit sajgott a lába, ezért leült egy ütött–kopott ládára, amiből egy rongy lógott ki.  
  
– Már épp akartam mondani, Harry, hogy jó lenne leülnöd egy kicsit – mondta kioktatóan Hermione, aztán kinézett a padlásszoba ablakán. – Milyen békés itt…  
  
– Hát ahhoz képest mennyi Piton szokott is nyüzsögni… – lépett oda Ron. – Azt mondják, hogy a Piton testvérpár anyja nagyon rendes, szeretnék már vele találkozni. Nem mintha Mariusszal lenne valami bajom.  
  
Harry megdörzsölte a szemét, és felnézett barátjára.  
  
– Tudod, ő nagyon rendes, sok mindenben segít.  
  
– Mondom, hogy nincs vele semmi bajom… Mondd, Harry az ott egy gyerekpulcsi? – kérdezte elkerekedett szemekkel Ron, amikor lenézett Harry lábához.  
  
Harry felkelt a ládáról, és felemelte annak tetejét, hogy meg tudják nézni, miről is beszél Ron. Az a rongy, aminek a ládából kilógott, nem volt más, mint egy kisméretű, fekete pulóver.  
  
– Ejha, mik ezek? – érdeklődött Ron, ahogy beletúrt a ládába.  
  
Hermione először dühösen nézte, milyen udvariatlan Ron, de végül már ő is csodálkozva nézte a gyerekruhákat.  
  
– Ezek mind… gyerekre valók – állapította meg Harry, és előhúzott egy olyan pulóvert, ami sötétkék színű volt, és néhol ezüstszálak tarkították az anyagot. Megbabonázva nézte az apró ruhát, amikor furcsa érzései támadtak.  
  
_– Ezt szeretnéd?  
  
– Igen ezt! A kéket szeretem! Az a csupa fekete ruha… rondák…  
  
– Nem is rondák!_  
  
– Harry! – csettintett Ron az orra előtt. – Itt vagy, haver?  
  
– Jah igen, itt… – motyogta Harry összehúzott szemöldökkel. Ne haragudj, elkalandoztam. Hagyjunk mindent itt, és menjünk vissza – mondta hirtelen. – Nem illik más holmija közt kutatni.  
  
– Rendben… akkor… – Ron hirtelen elővarázsolt egy sakk készletet. – Estig játszhatunk!  
  
Hermione unottan rogyott le melléjük.  
  
– Jaj, már Mione… ne aggódj, rád is gondoltam. – Pálcájával újra lendített egyet, mire egy halom könyv jelent meg a lány előtt.  
  
– Óh – hatódott meg a lány a régi regényeket látva. – Honnét vannak ezek?  
  
– A szobámból – morogta bosszúsan. – Apa találta egy mugli ház kiürítésénél, és elhozta őket nekem.  
  
Harry elmosolyodott, majd az előbbi emléket elfeledve önfeledten vetette bele magát a játékba.  
  


**oO{~Á~}Oo**

  
  
– Mondtam, hogy erre kell menni – makacskodott Harry, és amikor beértek az ebédlőbe Hermione elismerősen felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Néha tényleg félelmetes vagy, Harry – mondta Ron. – Ahhoz, hogy valaki ennyire kiismerje magát ebben a hatalmas házban, hosszú időn át kellene itt laknia.  
  
Harry erre csak felnevetett, majd nem foglalkozva barátjával körülnézett. Az asztal most roskadásig meg volt pakolva. Háromféle leves, számtalan húsétel, krumpli és ki tudja még hányféle köret mellett.  
  
– Gyere, oda üljünk – intett Ron az asztal túlsó vége felé, és rendületlenül menetelt előre. Menet közben félig hátrafordulva magyarázott. – A gyűlések utáni vacsoráról tudom, hogy Mundungus mellé nem szabad ülni – mutatott egy rongykupacra az asztal szélén – úgyhogy az asztal másik vége tökéletes lesz, mert anya sem lesz a közelemben.  
  
Hermione erre kérdőn nézett rá.  
  
– Utálom, mikor meg akarja mondani mennyit egyek – fintorgott Ron.  
  
Harry megvonta a vállát, és leült Marius mellé, aki kedvesen rámosolygott. A másik oldalán Hermione és Ron foglaltak helyet. Amint letelepedett odapillantott az asztal másik oldalára, hogy megnézze kik kerültek vele szembe. Ám ott, két idegen auror mellett, csak egyetlen ismerőst látott, méghozzá Pitont. De nem azt a férfi, akit eddig ismert, az biztos. Ez a Piton üres tekintettel figyelte, ahogy kimert levesének gőze felfelé száll. Most az egyszer Harry teljesen odaillőnek érezte a fekete öltözetet, ahogy Piton gyászos ábrázatát nézte.  
  
Azután nem foglalkozott vele tovább, mert Mrs. Weasley és Mrs. Piton belebegtették a desszerteket. Legalábbis, amikor meglátta, rögtön azt gondolta róla, hogy ő lehet a Piton család nőnemű tagja.  
  
– Nana, lassan a testtel – szólt Mrs. Weasley Mordonra, amikor az egy süteményért nyúlt. – Előbb a főételek, csak aztán jöhet a desszert.  
  
Az auror kényszeredetten elmosolyodott, és elhúzta a kezét.  
  
– Jó étvágyat kívánok mindenkinek! – mondta Mrs. Piton, és feltartotta a pezsgőspoharát. – És Boldog Karácsonyt!  
  
Mindenki felemelte a poharát és visszhangozták az ünnepi jókívánságot. Aztán a két nő is helyet foglalt az asztal mellett. A hosszú, sötét hajú nő Marius mellé ült, és amint meglátta, hogy Harry őt nézi, rögtön felé fordult.  
  
– Áh, biztos te vagy Harry Potter! – mondta lelkesen, majd átnyúlt Marius tányérja fölött, hogy kezet fogjon vele. – Én Eliane Piton vagyok, örülök, hogy megismerhetlek.  
  
– Részemről a szerencse, asszonyom – mondta udvariasan Harry, és furcsa érzés cikázott át rajta, a vidám arcot nézve. A nő még egyszer rámosolygott, aztán a tányérjára fordította figyelmét. Harry is így tett, bár nem tudott sokat enni. Csak csipegetett az ételből, és közben azt próbálta kitalálni, miért van ma mindennel kapcsolatban valami furcsa érzése.  
  
Amikor újra felnézett a tányérjából, hirtelen belenyilallt a felismerés. Hát persze, hiszen ő ismeri ezt a nőt! Rápillantott, és hirtelen fiatalabbnak látta… legalább tíz évvel. Fiatalabbnak, és sugárzóan szépnek. Pislogott egyet, újra a tányérja felé fordult, lehunyva a szemét.  
  
Valahonnét nagyon mélyről furcsa emlékképek törtek elő; olyanok, amiket nem tudott hová tenni.  
  
Először egy ugyanilyen asztalnál ült, mint ez, és egy Mrs. Pitonhoz megszólalásig hasonló asszony lelkesen azt mutogatta neki, hogyan kell karácsonyfadíszeket készíteni.  
  
A következőben Marius nyújtotta felé a padláson látott ruhákat.  
  
És végül még egy, amiben szintén ez a férfi rámosolyog.  
  
Hirtelen kinyitotta a szemét, és a levegőt kapkodva hátradőlt a széken.  
  
– Jól vagy, Harry? – kérdezte mellőle Hermione.  
  
– Ig…en – motyogta szinte sokkosan Harry. – Oldalra nézett Marius felé, aki Mrs. Pitonnal beszélgetett éppen.  
  
Te jó ég! Azok az álmok! Az emberek, akiket álmában oly kétségbeesetten keresett! Azok, akik törődtek vele, és ő is ragaszkodott hozzájuk… mielőtt visszazsuppolták Dursleyékhez. Hát megtalálta őket! Ők azok! Harry torka teljesen kiszáradt a felismeréstől. Az nem lehet… hiszen Marius biztosan felismerte volna őt!  
  
Nagyon régen történt már… valószínűleg ezért nem ismert rá. Zavartan tologatta maga előtt a tányért, hogy lefoglalja remegő kezeit.  
  
Hermione közelebb hajolt hozzá.  
  
– Látomásod volt? – faggatózott gyengéden.  
  
– Ne aggódj Hermione… egyszerűen csak elment az étvágyam.  
  
Ismét Mariusra nézett, és eltökélte, hogy amint feláll az asztaltól a férfi, kérdőre vonja őt.  
  


**oO{~Á~}Oo**

  
  
Perselus épp kifordult az ebédlőből, amikor szembe találta magát öreg barátjával.  
  
– Áh, Perselus! – üdvözölte derűsen Albus.  
  
– Beszélnünk kell – közölte, fejével gyorsan az iroda felé intve.  
  
– Ennyire sürgős? – kérdezte csodálkozva az idős mágus.  
  
– Igen, ez nem várhat.  
  
Dumbledore minden további kérdezősködés nélkül bement az irodába, Perselus pedig követte, és miután becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót, elmormogott pár Némító-bűbájt. Albus kíváncsian nézett rá félhold alakú szemüvege fölött, amikor Perselus visszafordult.  
  
– Harry Potterről lenne szó – vágott rögtön a közepébe.  
  
Albus pár percig némán nézte őt.  
  
– Látom ez azon igen ritka esetek egyike, amikor önszántadból hozod őt szóba. Jól sejtem, hogy most nem a büntetőmunkái lesznek műsoron?  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere összeszorított szájjal intett nemet, igyekezve fékezni dühét.  
  
– Nem, Albus. Ennél sokkal komolyabb az ügy. Nagyon remélem, hogy nem volt tudomásod arról, milyenek a rokonai, akiknek a küszöbére odapottyantottad.  
  
Az igazgató elgondolkodva összehúzta ősz szemöldökét. Nem tudta, ezen vajon mit érthet.  
  
– Lily Evans testvéréhez és annak férjéhez küldtem, ahol a szerintem legjobb életet biztosíthattam számára – ismertette a tényeket Dumbledore. – Meggyőződésem, hogy saját gyerekükként nevelték őt fel, és legközelebb a Roxfortban láttam viszont, elsőévesként.  
  
Perselus a fogát csikorgatta. Tehát Albus valóban nem tud semmit. Ő pedig most habozni kezdett, mert nem tudta, hogyan tálalja számára az igazságot.  
  
– Ez a téma a mostani feszültséged oka? – kérdezte Albus, mire Perselus bólintott.  
  
– Nemrég derült ki számunkra – egész pontosan Marius jött rá –, hogy Pottert rengeteg bántalmazás érte. Minden jel arra mutat, hogy… ezért a nevelőszülei a felelősek.  
  
– Milyen bántalmazások? – kérdezte halkan, mélységes döbbenettel hangjában az igazgató.  
  
Perselus mereven figyelte Albus arckifejezését. Amit látott, abból határozottan meg tudta állapítani, hogy Potter sosem beszélt neki a gondjairól.  
  
– Azt hiszem többnyire nadrágszíj okozta sebek – válaszolta végül.  
  
Az igazgató az íróasztal előtti székhez lépett, és lerogyott rá. A földre szegezte a tekintetét, fejét bánatosan csóválta.  
  
– Sokszor feljött hozzám az évek során, de sosem mesélt az otthon zajló ügyeiről – mondta halkan elmerengve. – Egyszer, még régen, az első tanévének végén, megkérdezte, hogy nem maradhatna–e a nyári szünet idejére is az iskolában. És én nemet mondtam, a Voldemort keltette veszélyekre hivatkozva… meg sem fordult a fejemben, hogy talán gondjai vannak, és ezért nem akar visszamenni oda. Többet aztán szóba sem került a téma.  
  
Perselus elfordult Albustól, kezét a háta mögött összekulcsolva emlékezett.  
  
– Te nem tudhattad… Nekem viszont Evans és Potter halála után pár évvel lehetőségem lett volna őt meglátogatni – vallotta be szárazon. – De úgy döntöttem, hogy az a Nemzetközi Bájital–konferencia alkalmas lesz arra, hogy megpróbáljam elfelejteni a történteket… Onnét pedig néhány évig haza sem tértem, csak az ünnepekre.  
  
– Akkor sem lett volna alkalmas – hallotta Albus hangját –, hiszen az az időszak volt számodra a legnehezebb.  
  
Nem kellett kifejtenie, Perselus ennyiből is kitalálta, mire utalt a barátja. Hiszen amikor Albus hazatért külföldi útjáról, Marius beszámolt neki Darren haláláról. Ő viszont ezenközben magányosan vonult félre saját szobájába… és napokig elő sem jött.  
  
– Ha már így szóba hoztad… – tette hozzá kiszáradt torokkal Perselus, hirtelen megpördülve.  
  
Dumbledore kíváncsian fürkészte őt, aztán felállt a székről.  
  
– Megtaláltad?  
  
– Nem vagyok még benne teljesen biztos, de a jelek arra utalnak – válaszolt halkan, és alig bírta kinyögni a számára lehetetlen szavakat –, hogy nem halt meg.  
  
Az igazgató erre odalépett hozzá, és örömtől sugárzó arccal megszorította a vállát.  
  
– Ez remek hír! – Aztán kissé visszafogta magát. – Ehhez a jó hírhez képest viszont eléggé zaklatott vagy.  
  
Perselus lassan bólintott.  
  
– Persze, hiszen olyasmire jöttem rá, amivel akár évekkel ezelőtt is megkímélhettem volna magamat és Darrent is a szenvedésektől. – Újabb szünet következett. – Mert Harry Potter volt az, aki azon a réges-régi karácsonyon valahogy megszökött az őt bántalmazó nevelőszüleitől. Ő volt az, aki megtaláltam a parkban, hazavittem, és nem akarta elárulni a nevét… És… – képtelen volt tovább folytatni, ezért elhallgatott.  
  
Az idős mágus kék szemei hitetlenkedve néztek rá.  
  
– Ha ez mind igaz – mondta elmerengve –, akkor ezt Harry miért nem említette sohasem? Óh! Biztosan nem emlékszik! – tette még hozzá megdöbbenve.  
  
Perselus erre már nem szólt semmit… egyszerűen nem volt mit, hiszen barátja rájött a dolog nyitjára.  
  
– Harry az egész téli szünetet itt fogja tölteni a főhadiszálláson. Úgy érzem, meg fogod tudni oldani a helyzetet – mosolygott rá Albus. – Sosem járt még itt, talán a ház közelsége segít majd neki emlékezni. Mindenképpen értesíts a fejleményekről. Most azonban már mennem kell. – Ám az ajtóból visszafordult, és mielőtt távozott volna gyengéden hozzátette: – Megérdemlitek a boldogságot.  
  
Perselus fáradtan megdörzsölte a szemét. Boldogság… tényleg szép szó. És valami olyasmi, amiben mindkettőjüknek alig–alig volt részük.  
  
Az íróasztala mögé ült, maga elé húzta a jelentéseket, hogy átnézze. Azonban reménye sem volt rá, hogy figyeljen rájuk, hiszen gondolatai minduntalan elkalandoztak.  
  
Sosem fogja tudni rendbe hozni a dolgokat.  
  
Harry egyszer talán emlékezni fog, de a helyzet akkor is más lesz. Hiszen öt éven keresztül gyűlölködött vele, és ott bántotta, ahol tudta. Szinte egy tanóra sem telt el anélkül, hogy ne taposta volna a földbe tudása hiányosságáért. A tudásért, amelynek alapjait sosem taníthatták meg neki a szülei. Igaz, a tudálékos Miss Grangernek is mugli szülei vannak, de őt nyilvánvalóan _hagyták_ tanulni.  
  
És a sors most így bünteti a gonoszságáért. Hiszen azért bánt úgy Potterrel, mert hasonított Darrenre – ezt sosem bírta önmaga előtt tagadni. Utálta, mert mindennap látta a zöld smaragdszemeket, utálta, mert mindennap látta azt, aki halott ’kisfiára’ emlékezteti.  
  
Undorodva tolta el magától a pergameneket és felállt az asztaltól. Most muszáj lekötnie magát valami olyasmivel, ami rendületlen figyelmet igényel. Így hát minden lelkiismeret furdalás nélkül otthagyta a növekvő irathalmot – és a bájital laboratóriumba indult.  
  


**oO{~Á~}Oo**

  
  
Harry figyelte, ahogy az igazgató és a bájitaltan tanár elhagyják az ebédlőt. Örömmel látta azonban, hogy Marius nem tart velük. A férfi épp Fred viccein nevetett jókedvűen, hamarosan azonban biccentett, majd felállt az asztaltól. Harry elszántan nézett a férfire.  
  
Tudnia kell az igazságot, és a férfi a kulcs.  
  
– Megbocsátotok? – kérdezte a mellette ülő barátaitól. – Szeretnék beszélni Mariusszal.  
  
– Persze, menj csak – mosolygott rá Hermione.  
  
Ron válaszát már nem várta meg, gyorsan felállt, hogy a férfi után siessen. Látta, hogy Marius éppen befordul a folyosó végén, így gyorsan utána sietett, és az óriási nappaliban érte utol.  
  
– Tanár úr! – szólt utána, amire Marius csodálkozva megfordult.  
  
– Áh, Harry! – mosolygott rá. – Mi újság? Jól érzed magad nálunk?  
  
– Igen… – lépett Harry közelebb a férfihez, és kissé megijedve gondolta át, hogyan is kezdjen bele ebbe az egészbe. – Beszélnem kell magával.  
  
Marius sötét szemöldökét felvonva tanulmányozta az előtte álldogáló fiút.  
  
– Ahogy elnézem, nagyon fontos lehet számodra – vonta le a következtetést, majd a mellettük lévő kanapéra mutatott. – Akkor gyere, és üljünk le ide.  
  
Harry kissé feszülten, de engedelmeskedett.  
  
– Na, mesélj!  
  
– Nem tudom, hogyan kezdjek hozzá – motyogta zavartan Harry. Ahogy azonban újra végignézett a férfi vonásain, egyre biztosabb lett a dolgában. Álmainak személye most itt ül ugyan vele szemben, de még mindig zavarta az a tény, hogy a férfi álmában ott hagyta őt. Keserves érzés volt, hogy ő is visszautasította, mint a rokonai, de elnyomta ezt a gondolatot, hiszen most azért van itt, hogy megerősítse az igazságot.  
  
– Igen? – törte meg Marius a hosszú csendet. – Talán próbáld az elején kezdeni.  
  
Harry kifújta a levegőt.  
  
– Tudom, hogy magának a főfoglalkozása a gyógyítás, és hogy az SVK–t csak erre az évre vállalta el. Ezért gondolom, hogy talán tud rajtam segíteni. Hirtelen olyan dolgok jutottak eszembe, amikre eddig nem emlékeztem… – felnézett, és megnyugodva látta, hogy Marius összehúzott szemöldökkel, figyelmesen hallgatja. – Tudja, ha dementor támad rám, akkor is mindig eszembe jut a szüleim halála…  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezte döbbenten a férfi.  
  
– Amikor a közelembe jön egy dementor – magyarázta Harry halkan –, akkor mindig olyan emlékek is előkerülnek, amikre azelőtt sosem emlékeztem.  
  
Marius zaklatottan hallgatta szavait. – Most is ilyen támadás ért, és nem szóltál róla senkinek? – kérdezte riadtan.  
  
Harry megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Nem, egyáltalán nem… Amire mostanában emlékezni kezdtem, arra először azt hittem, hogy csak álom – mesélte szomorúan. – De végül rájöttem, hogy azok csupán eddig ismeretlen emlékek.  
  
– Életed során megesett veled valami szörnyű dolog, ami traumát okozott, és ezt az agyad blokkolta – foglalta össze Marius –, most pedig történt valami, egy érzés, vagy jelenség, amitől újra emlékezni kezdtél. – Egy kicsit előredőlt. – Mondd Harry, mi az, amire eddig nem emlékeztél, ám most ennyire felzaklatott?  
  
Harry visszafojtotta a lélegzetét és elfordult.  
  
– Az emlék magával kapcsolatos.  
  
– Velem? – kérdezte döbbenten Marius. – Ahogy visszaemlékszem a közös óráinkra, nem rémlik, hogy baleset ért volna. A roxforti munkám előtt pedig sosem találkoztam veled.  
  
– De igen – bizonygatta rekedten. – Tudom, mert _már_ emlékszem rá… régen velem volt… és törődött velem. – Újra felnézett a férfire, aki most rémülettel vegyes fájdalommal tekintett rá. – Aztán elvittek a… rendőrök… tudja, azok a mugli aurorok … – folytatta tétován, aztán elhallgatott.  
  
A férfi nagyon szomorúnak tűnt, kezeit bizonytalanul ejtette az ölébe.  
  
– Darren? – kérdezte alig hallható hangon.  
  
– Emlékszem, hogy így szólított… de mi történt? Miért hagyott el engem… miért nem törődött velem tovább? – kérdezte immáron suttogva Harry, könnyeit nyeldekelve, nehogy egy csepp is elszabaduljon.  
  
Marius összeszedte magát, odanyúlt, és megfogta a fiú kezeit.  
  
– Merlin szerelmére… sosem gondoltam volna, hogy valaha viszontlátlak – mondta még mindig megdöbbenve és erősebben szorította a kezeit. – Meghaltál… hiszen láttuk… – a férfi hirtelen elfulladt a rátörő érzelmek miatt. Erősen összeszorította az állkapcsát, és újra megrázta a fejét. – Ez nem lehet… hihetetlen.  
  
– Emlékszem arra, hogy Darrennek hívott… arra a verseskötetre is, amit a könyvtárban találtam… – mesélte tovább Harry.  
  
– Az Álmok földjén? – kérdezte szomorkás mosollyal Marius.  
  
Harry bólintott és elhúzta a kezeit.  
  
– Ahogy látom, tudja ki vagyok. Azt is látom, hogy nem önszántából vált meg tőlem – mondta szárazon és kissé rettegve tette hozzá: – Akkor viszont elárulná végre, mi volt az oka annak, hogy otthagyott?  
  
Marius tekintete végtelenül levertnek látszott.  
  
– Sokszor szerettem volna magamnak egy olyan aranyos fiút, mint te – közölte halkan –, de sajnos mindig a karrieremet részesítettem előnyben. – Egy darabig szünetet tartott, csak aztán válaszolt a kérdésre. – Az emlékeid nem teljesek, Harry. Nem én vagyok az, akit az álmaidban láttál.  
  
Harry erre megdermedt, és elkerekedett szemekkel bámult Mariusra.  
  
– Hát de.. akkor ki az? – dadogta rémülten, és szíve majd’ kiugrott a helyéről.  
  
– Perselus. A testvérem volt az, aki rád talált és hazahozott – mesélte szomorúan Marius. – A fiaként szeretett és gondoskodott rólad az alatt az idő alatt, amíg nálunk voltál.  
  
– Nem… – suttogta Harry és felpattant ültéből. Összeszorította az öklét és elkeseredetten nézett a férfire. – Ez nem lehet igaz! Ő világéletében utált, megvetett, és képtelen a szeretetre!  
  
Marius némán felállt és odalépett hozzá.  
  
– Harry – mondta komoly, mély hangon. – Sosem gondolkodtál még azon, a hosszú évek alatt, amióta ismered, hogy miért olyan mogorva, bánatos és kibírhatatlan mindig? – nézett várakozóan Harryre, aki viszont mérgesen intett nemet. – Azért, mert elvesztett valakit, aki nagyon fontos volt számára.  
  
Harry szomorúan lesütötte a szemét. Szégyellte, hogy olyan önzően ragaszkodott Mariushoz.  
  
– Egyszerűen nem hiszem el… – suttogta Harry. – Ő sosem…  
  
Marius sóhajtott egyet, aztán minden gondolkodás nélkül átölelte őt. Harry bánatosan fogadta el a gesztust. Tagadni sem tudta volna, hogy mennyire reménykedett abban, hogy Marius volt az a férfi, akihez emlékei szerint annyira ragaszkodott. De, hogy Perselus Piton! Az a tanár, akit mindig gyűlölt!  
  
– És most mi lesz? – tudakolta halkan Harry. – Én… nem merek odaállni elé… és… – megrázta a fejét. – Hát ő hagyott ott. Magáról sosem feltételeztem volna… de annyira hasonlítottak egymásra, hogy… – hangja elcsuklott, nem bírta tovább folytatni, ha nem akart a férfi karjaiban kiborulni.  
  
Marius elengedte, két kezével szorosan megfogva a vállát.  
  
– Harry, kérlek, figyelj rám. – Hangja szigorúnak, de ugyanakkor még mindig nagyon szomorúnak is tűnt. Harry felnézett rá, várva azt a magyarázatot, ami ilyen érzéseket váltott ki a férfiből. – Még mindig nem emlékszel tisztán, ezért hát ne vonj le túl hamar következtetéseket! Mert _én_ ott voltam, amikor mindez történt! – Megint elhallgatott, és most kevésbé dühösen folytatta: – Egy szerencsétlen véletlen volt az egész. Egyetlen pillanatra nem figyeltünk rád, te pedig eltűntél a karácsonyi vásár forgatagában. Aznap este történt egy baleset – egy kisgyermeket elütött egy autó. És mi azt hittük, hogy te voltál az – a végére már csak suttogásra futotta az erejéből, és a fiú vállán meglazult a szorítás. – Perselust nagyon megrázták a történtek. Úgy határozott, soha többet nem fog megállapodni, mert félt attól, hogy felelőtlen módon ismét elveszítene valakit, akit szeret.  
  
Harry száraz torokkal nyelt egyet. Az álmok kezdete óta csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy az ő rossz viselkedése miatt váltak meg tőle, hiszen Dursleyék is folyton így vélekedtek róla. Mindig ez történt, ha ragaszkodni próbált hozzájuk. Bezárták a gardróbba, éheztették, csak hogy maradjon csendben. Ő pedig a mai napig sem érti ezt az egészet.  
  
– Sajnálom – lehelte végül. – Sajnálom, hogy így… magára támadtam. És azt is, hogy akkor… eltűntem – mentegetőzött kétségbeesetten.  
  
– Kisgyermek voltál még akkor, Harry – tette hozzá Marius. – Megláttál valami érdekes dolgot, és már el is tűntél.  
  
– És ezzel elrontottam mindenki életét – roskadt vissza a kanapéra Harry. – Az egész Piton család életét… Most mit tegyek?  
  
– Mindenképpen beszélj Perselusszal.  
  
Harry kissé undorodva nézett fel.  
  
– Hát az aztán nem lesz egy kellemes beszélgetés! Tudja jól, hogy ott aláz meg, ott bánt, ahol csak tud! – mondta indulatosan.  
  
– Meg kell próbálnod – nyomatékosította Marius. – Mindkettőtökre ráfér a boldogság, amire tizenegy éve vártok hiába. Most viszont ne haragudj, de már így is késésben vagyok. Mennem kell.  
  
– Elnézést, hogy feltartottam.  
  
Marius lehajolt és megborzolta a fiú haját.  
  
– Ne beszélj hülyeségeket! Nagyon örülök, hogy viszontlátlak. – Megfordult, összehúzta magán a talárját, és kifelé menet még magára kanyarintotta a meleg kabátot. Mielőtt azonban kilépett volna a nappaliból, még visszafordult. – Isten hozott itthon, Darren.  
  
Egy másodpercig még mosolyogva nézett rá, aztán tényleg elindult. Harry még ücsörgött egy darabig, aztán ő is otthagyta a nappalit. Most azonban nem vágyott vissza a vacsora vendégek közé, így inkább kiment az előszobába, és leült a legalsó lépcsőfokra. Így, ha netán elkezdenének elszállingózni a vendégek, a másik irányba feltűnésmentesen elmenekülhet.  
  
Kezével oldalra nyúlt, és végigsimította a lépcsőfokot. Az otthon érzése, hogy valóban hazatalált, melegséggel töltötte el. Biztosan sokszor ülhetett itt régebben, mert most is olyan déja vu érzése támadt.  
  
Felhúzta a lábait és fejét ráhajtva próbált megnyugodni, mert úgy érezte, szétrobban a feje a benne uralkodó káosztól. Kavargó emlékek, egyaránt tele örömmel és fájdalommal, aminek főszereplője – most már tudta – a gonosz bájitalmester. Hosszú idő után már úgy örült, hogy végre megtalálta azt az embert, aki annyit törődött vele… Ám most, hogy megtudta ki ő, már teljesen reménytelennek ítélte meg a helyzetet. Marius az mondta, hogy üdvözli itthon. Ez legalább megmagyarázza, hogy miért érezte olyan régi ismerősnek Mrs. Pitont.  
  
Ha Piton nem is fogadja vissza – ami nagyon is valószínű, hiszen a férfi utálja őt – akkor is szívesen látják itt…  
  
Hirtelen ajtócsukódást hallott, majd kemény léptek zaját. Lassan kihajolt a korlát mellett, és figyelte, amint Piton kijön az irodájából, és eltűnik a folyosó végén lévő laboratóriumban.  
  
Itt a lehetőség. Legalább hamar túl lesz rajta.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, felállt, és emlékeztetve magát arra, hogy griffendéles, utánament.  
  
Kopogott egyet, várt egy kicsit, aztán benyitott. Odabent Piton a szemben lévő asztal mögött állt, és kezében egy üvegcsével megdermedve nézett rá.  
  
– Elnézést, hogy megzavarom uram – mondta óvatosan Harry.  
  
A bájitalmester furcsán méregette őt, ami teljesen Marius nem is olyan régi reakciójára emlékeztette.  
  
– Csak nem úgy gondoltad, hogy a szünetben kamatoztatni óhajtod a tudásodat?  
  
– Nem egészen – válaszolt Harry, és végighordozta tekintetét az asztalon felhalmozott bájitalokon. – Bár talán még érdekelnének is, ha nem robbannának fel állandóan a közelemben.  
  
Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Talán alaposabban kellene elsajátítanod a tanultakat – mondta gúnyosan. – Nos, megtudhatnám, minek köszönhetem a társaságod?  
  
Harry lassan becsukta az ajtót, emlékeztetve rá magát, hogy ha kell, most ki tud rajta rohanni, és el tud menekülni a férfi elől. Lassan megfordult és újra szembenézett a férfival.  
  
A fenébe. Hogy kezdjen hozzá? Hogy lehet egy ilyen dolgot egyáltalán szóba hozni? Annyira nem ezt akarta! Ó csak egy… családot akart. Most viszont mégis itt áll, abban reménykedve, hogy talán helyre hozhatják viszonyukat annyira, hogy legalább ne üvöltözzenek egymással.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen én is szerettem volna veled beszélni – törte meg a csendet Piton, eloltva a tüzet az üst alatt. Nem kezdte el a főzet elkészítését, inkább mindent félretolt. Ha pedig Piton képes abbahagyni egy bájitalt, akkor nagyon komoly dolog állhat a háttérben.  
  
Rémülten nyelt egyet. Csak nem a RAVASZ csoportból akarja őt kidobni?  
  
– Uram? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
  
– Nem iskolai dolgokról lenne szó – válaszolt rögtön Piton, és ismét meglehetősen furcsán fürkészte őt. – De mondd csak először te, hogy miért kerestél fel.  
  
Ellépett az asztaltól, majd megkerülte, kezében egy pergamennel Harryhez lépett. Harrynek hirtelen a gyomrába költözött kalapáló szíve. Itt áll a megtestesült gonosz előtt, akinek jelenlegi állapotáról valószínűleg ő tehet. Ijedtében legszívesebben megfordult volna, és sohasem állna többet szóba Pitonnal.  
  
– Tehát? – kérdezte Piton követelőzően, összetekerve a pergament. – Végre el szeretnéd mondani, milyen vízióid voltak? Tudod, úgy hittem, ennyi idő után magad is rájöttél, hogy mennyire fontosak ezek a látomások. Életeket menthetnek, Potter, de már nem is tudom, hányszor…  
  
– Nem Potter, hanem Darren – vágott közbe halkan Harry. A kijelentése elképzelésének megfelelően hatásos volt.  
  
A bájitalmester teljesen elsápadt, fogai halkan koccantak, ahogyan becsukta a száját. Pergament tartó kezét leengedte az oldalához, és arcán mély szomorúság lett úrrá. Ebben a percben teljesen hasonlított Mariusra… de nem volt meglepett!  
  
– Mióta tudod? – kérdezte halkan Piton.  
  
Harryben megmagyarázhatatlanul fellobbant a harag.  
  
– Hogy én mióta tudom? Számít az valamit? – kérdezte felháborodottan. – Mert, ahogy látom, maga már régen tudja!  
  
– Potter…  
  
– Nem, tanár úr. Tudom, hogy nem értek a legilimenciához, de annyit még én is ki tudok olvasni a tekintetéből, hogy a hír nem érte váratlanul! – folytatta Harry megmakacsolva magát. – Én abban a hitben jöttem ide magához, hogy félre tudjuk tenni a gyűlölködésünket, és talán végre értelmesen beszélhetünk! De látom, magának semmi újat nem mondtam!  
  
Elhallgatott, hiszen legszívesebben elsírta magát. Hát így állnak. Piton tudta… mindvégig tudta. És mégis gyűlölte őt! Mióta meghaltak a szülei, nem kell ő soha senkinek. Sosem tartozhatott senkihez. Dursleyék viselkedése után talán már hozzászokhatott volna, de fájt. Iszonyatosan fájt.  
  
– Valóban tudom, ám időbe telt, mire kiderítettem a dolgokat, és közel sem úgy történt, ahogy te gondolod – mondta keményen Piton, és Harry látta rajta, hogy alig tud uralkodni az érzelmein.  
  
Harry megrázta a fejét, kezeit ökölbe szorította, annyira remegett az idegességtől.  
  
– Tudja, amikor először emlékezni kezdtem – kezdte suttogva, aztán egyre erősödő hangerővel folytatta –, maga akkor is épp jelen volt. Igen, az a bájitalos baleset… aztán hirtelen rengeteg álmom lett, egy olyan férfival álmodtam, aki kedvelt engem! Sőt, törődött velem!  
  
– Talán mert ez már tizenegy éve így van? – kérdezte haragosan Piton. – A dolgokon az sem változtat, hogy felnőttél, hiszen még mindig ugyanaz a gyerek vagy, akire rátaláltam a parkban!  
  
– Nem, nem ugyanaz! – kiáltotta vissza. – Egy Potter vagyok, maga meg egy Piton, és a kettő között több mint öt, gyűlölködéssel teli év! A törődés? Hiszen kénytelen volt megmenteni, mert a világ sorsa állítólag tőlem függ!  
  
Piton haragosan hajította el a pergament, azzal a lendülettel feldöntve egy üvegcsét, ami darabokra tört.  
  
– Most már aztán elég legyen! – üvöltötte a bájitalórákról ismert hangnemben. – Egy Potter! Igen! Egy Potter, aki megint nem veszi a fáradtságot, hogy végighallgasson! Arra persze nem gondolsz, mi jutott eszembe nap, mint nap, valahányszor csak megláttalak?!  
  
Harry úgy fújtatott, mint egy bika.  
  
– Darren! – vágta rá gyorsan, hogy a férfi ne folytassa a szóáradatot. – Na, látja, azért vág az eszem, nem úgy, mint az óráján! Csak, hogy tudja, piszkosul elítélem magát! – mondta ki az utálatos szavakat és nem törődött a hatásukkal. – Mindvégig arra a személyre emlékeztettem, akit állítólag _nagyon_ kedvelt, és maga erre mit tett? Ennek örömére csak kínozott! Ahelyett, hogy inkább megismert volna! Sőt mit több, talán meg is kedvelt volna! Urambocsá, talán úgy is, hogy egy Potter vagyok! Kíváncsi vagyok, vajon mióta tudja az igazságot? Egy éve? Vagy kettő? Hm, fene se tudja, hiszen _annyira_ leköti a Voldemorttal való munkája!  
  
– Potter elég legyen ebből! – üvöltötte Piton.  
  
– Darren… nem emlékszik? – csúfolódott Harry.  
  
Piton leggyilkosabb pillantásával hallgatta el.  
  
– Van róla fogalmad – mondta halk, félelmetes hangon –, hogy az az este milyen szörnyű volt az egész család számára?  
  
– Magának meg van róla fogalma, hogy milyen érzés egyedül maradni? – kérdezett vissza Harry remegő hangon. – És arról, hogy milyen érzés annyira meggyötörtnek lenni az óráin?! Tudja, valami oknál fogva a Teszlek Süveg a Mardekárba akart osztani, és nem tudtam miért! – Piton csodálkozva bámult rá. – Igen, oda! De én lebeszéltem róla, mert sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ott talán van valaki, aki törődhet velem! Sőt, jobb is, hogy így döntöttem, mert, ha belegondolok, talán még jobban utált volna engem! Egy James és Darren hasonmás a Mardekárban…  
  
– Ha nem lennének a folyamatos szabályszegéseid – sziszegte Piton –, akkor talán nem hinné az ember, hogy olyan felfújt hólyag vagy, mint az apád!  
  
– Gyűlölöm magát! – kiáltotta elkeseredetten Harry. – Elegem van abból, hogy sosem azt látja, aki valójában vagyok!  
  
– Dehogynem! Túlságosan is jól látom! – harsogta túl tanára. – Egy valaha kedvelt fiú emléke, és egy újdonsült, beképzelt hős, aki alighogy megjelent a varázsvilágban, máris dicsfényben úszott!  
  
Harry hátrébb lépett, mert komolyan megijedt, hogy a férfi leharapja a fejét.  
  
– Maga meg egy kegyetlen, gonosz halálfaló, aki remekül ért a kínzáshoz!  
  
Piton arca félelmetes dühöt tükrözött, amikor Harry a számára legmélyebb sértést vágta a fejéhez. Harry nem késlekedett, megpördült a tengelye körül, kirohant, és egy hangos csattanással bevágta maga után a labor ajtaját. Futásnak eredt, és meg sem állt a számára kijelölt szobáig.  
  
Előrántotta a pálcáját, és a legerősebb záró bűbájt vetette az ajtóra. Amikor megfordult, az ágyon meglátta azt a bájitalkönyvet, amibe a verset írta. Odasietett, felkapta, majd dühében behajította a kandallóba.  
  
– Pokolba az egésszel! – kiáltotta.  
  
A kötet rögtön lángokra kapott, és hangos ropogással feléledt a tűz. Lábai megroggyantak, ő pedig hagyta, hogy úrrá legyen a fáradtság, és összecsuklott a kandalló előtt. Hátát az ágynak vetette, kezével letörölt egy könnycseppet.  
  
Elgondolkodott. Rájött, hogy a férfi annyira feldühítette, hogy esélyt sem adott neki a magyarázkodásra. Most aztán jogosan vonhatna le akár száz pontot is tőle. Pedig nem akarta, hogy idáig fajuljanak a dolgok, csak egyszerűen nem bírta elviselni a fájdalmat, amikor ráeszmélt, hogy a férfi tudja, kicsoda ő, és mégsem kereste. Meg különben sem lehet ennyi évnyi utálatot csak úgy lenyelni, így hát nem bírta visszatartani a dühét.  
  
Mindig arra vágyott, hogy egy erős, képzett varázsló legyen az apja, aki szereti őt, és gondoskodik róla. James olyan volt. Most pár napig abban a hitben élhetett, hogy ez ismét megvalósulhat.  
  
Vétek volt azt hinni, hogy egy ilyen Piton-féle, utolsó szemétládának kellene, ha kiderül, hogy kicsoda. Ezek után már semmiben sem fog reménykedni. Abban sem, hogy Marius közelében lehet, vagy, hogy egyáltalán a Piton kúriában maradhat.  
  


**oO{~Á~}Oo**

  
  
Perselus szinte sokkos állapotban állt a laborban, mint akit villám sújtott. Sosem képzelte, hogy pont Potter hozzá fog vágni egy ilyen sértést. Mégis, valahol a sors kezének érezte, hogy attól kapta a legnagyobb fájdalmat, akinek a legtöbbet okozta. Ordított volna dühében, de nem az a fajta volt.  
  
Nem bírt tovább egy helyben állni, és haragja elég drasztikusan nyilvánult meg: mindkét kezével lesöpörte az asztalon heverő dolgokat. Azok éktelen nagy csattanással értek földet, ám neki még ez sem volt elég. Állványával együtt megragadta az üstöt és elhajította, az pedig hangos kongással landolt a földön, majd a bájitallexikonok következtek.  
  
Zaklatottan állt meg a pusztítás közepén. Egy darabig meredten szemlélte, majd letörten odament az ablakhoz, és a falnak dőlve bámult kifelé, igyekezve megnyugodni. Hallotta, hogy nyílik az ajtó, és ismerős léptek hangzottak fel az immáron csöndes szobában.  
  
– Azt hittem, felrobbant egy bájital – mondta ijedten Marius, miközben lábai alatt ropogtak a bájitalos üvegek maradványai. – Most érkeztem, és hallottam a robajt. Mi történt?  
  
Perselus figyelte, ahogy hópelyhek szállnak a párkányra. Remegő kezével végigszántotta a haját, ami csapzottan lógott az arcába.  
  
– Mindent elrontottam – mondta színtelenül. – Annyira feldühített, hogy nem tudtam gondolkodni… legfőképpen pedig uralkodni magamon.  
  
Marius közelebb jött a háta mögött.  
  
– Ezek szerint itt volt Harry? – kérdezte döbbenten. Perselus némán bólintott. – Beszéltem vele a vacsora után a visszatért emlékeiről. Azt hitte, hogy én vagyok az, akit keres.  
  
Csend.  
  
Perselus lesütötte a szemét, és rázta a fejét.  
  
– Te ideális lennél számára. Képzelem, mekkorát csalódott, mikor kiderült, hogy én voltam az, aki akkor a parkban rátalált – mondta undorral a hangjában.  
  
– Inkább rémült volt – mondta halkan Marius. – Én javasoltam, hogy jöjjön el hozzád… Sajnálom.  
  
– Túlélem… bár kétlem, hogy Harry is így fogja fel – mondta szárazon. – Mindvégig úgy élt, hogy bántalmazták, és most, hogy miattam az utolsó reménye is elveszett, teljesen magányos lesz. Pedig én nem akarom, hogy többet szenvedjen.  
  
– Meg fog oldódni a dolog, Perselus. – Testvére odanyújtott neki egy kendőt. – Vérzel. Legalább annyit tegyél meg, hogy bekötöd.  
  
Egy darabig csendben voltak, majd végül Perselus átvette tőle a felkínált anyagot.  
  
– Kérlek, hagyj most magamra.  
  
Marius bólintott, majd halkan távozott a szobából.  
  
Perselus legszívesebben üvöltött volna tehetetlenségében. Egyik fele jól megrázta volna a fiút, és elmagyarázta volna neki, milyen idióta. Másik fele azonban úgy, de úgy magához szorította volna az előkerült kölyköt! Harrynek fogalma sincs arról, mennyire akarja őt, magához venni, gondoskodni róla, megadni neki mindent, amit az elmúlt tizenegy évben nem adhatott.  
  
Mélységes fájdalommal jött rá, hogy másodszor is, immár véglegesen, el fogja veszíteni Darrent.  
  


_Ahogy arra a párkányra nézett, ott állt elkeseredve,  
sosem sejtette volna, hogy ő ennyire idegen lesz.  
… és később sosem gondolta volna, hogy ezek után valaha is teljesülhet féltett álma._


	5. Összekavarodott érzések

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry másnap még a szobájából sem hajlandó kimenni, de Marius eléri, hogy rájöjjön más nagyon is szeretné őt látni. A Pitonok mindig is ravaszak voltak... a helyzet pedig akkor kezd el igazán érdekes lenni, amikor a bájitalmester ellen szövetkeznek. Igen ám, de amikor már aránylag minden rendbe jönne, a Sors megint közbeszól...

_Az álmok megmutatják az igazságot,  
rosszat és jót,  
de ha talán hallgatna rájuk,  
végre megtalálná a boldogságot._   
  
  
  
  
**oO{~Á~}Oo**

  
  
Harry leizzadtan, kimerülten ébredt fel. A paplan, amivel takarózott, félig kijött a huzatjából, ami köré csavarodott. Felkelni sem volt kedve, csak feküdt ott és figyelte, ahogy az óra mutatója az éjjeliszekrényen elhagyja a kilenc órát.  
  
Éjszaka többször is felriadt, annak a rendőrautónak a fényei megjelentek az álmában. De aztán amikor visszaaludt, sok szép emlék is eszébe jutott, amikről sejteni sem tudta, hogy léteznek. Sok olyan pillanat, amikor érezhette, hogy egy valódi család része… és most itt van a valóságban, ami borzasztóan fájt.   
  
Barátai nemsokára itt lesznek, hogy megint felfedezzék együtt a Piton-kúriát és sakkal üssék el az időt. Ki tudja, milyen nyomokat találnának még, ami hozzá köthető. Nem, nem fog innét kimozdulni. Persze a plafon bámulása csupán még fél óráig adatott meg, amit egy ingerült kopogás szakított félbe.  
  
– Harry, kérlek, gyere ki – hallatszott be Marius hangja. – Tudom, hogy ébren vagy.  
  
Harry konokul hallgatott, és inkább befordult a fal felé. Nem akarja meghallgatni tanára szent beszédét, miszerint hogyan viselkedett a testvérével – aki meg is érdemelte. Átvillant az agyán, hogy lehet, azért is keresi a férfi, hogy közölje, többet már nem lehet itt…  
  
– Öt percet adok, aztán bemegyek érted.  
  
Harry persze meg sem mozdult, bár tudta, hogy a férfi nagyon eltökélt, be fog tudni jutni, hiába látta el erős bűbájokkal a szoba ajtaját. Marius viszont nem várta meg az öt percet, legalábbis Harry úgy vélte: nem sokkal a kijelentés után egy sor latin kifejezést hallott, és pár másodpercre rá már be is jött.   
  
– Szerinted nem vagyok képes rá, hogy a hatodévben, SVK-n tanult holmi bűbájaidat leszedjem az ajtóról? – kérdezte gúnyolódva, de kissé dühösen is. – Kelj fel, kérlek, és gyere le reggelizni.   
  
– Nem – mondta halkan Harry, és még hozzátette: – Nincs kedvem lemenni.  
  
Egy darabig csend volt, aztán Marius szólalt meg: – Van, aki nagyon szeretne látni téged, miután megtudta, hogy élsz.  
  
Harry erre csodálkozva megfordult az ágyon, majd a férfire nézett, aki ezen a napon sötétszürke talárt vett fel. Arca igen komoly volt, mint amikor elhatározta, hogy büntetőmunkára küld valakit.   
  
– Ki az? – kérdezte csodálkozva Harry. Nem hitte el, hogy van még valaki, aki örülhet annak, hogy viszontlátja.  
  
– Mrs. Piton, tudod, ő is a család tagja, aki ismert téged – gúnyolódott Marius, aztán odament hozzá és letelepedett mellé. – Még mielőtt lemennék, megvizsgálnám a lábadat.  
  
Harry egy halk sóhaj kíséretében ült fel az ágyon, amikor észrevette, hogy Marius tekintete végigsiklott a rendezetlen ágyneműn. Csak akkor szólalt meg, amikor a lábát odanyújtotta és óvatosan az ölébe engedte.  
  
– Nem aludtál túl jól, igaz? – Harry nemet intett. – Sejtettem. Remélem, szerepeltek benne azért jó dolgok is.  
  
– Igen… elég sok – suttogta Harry, majd aztán gyorsan elterelte a gondolatait, még mielőtt sírva fakadt volna, mint egy kisgyerek. – Ugye nemsokára teljesen rendbe jön a lábam?  
  
Marius pálcájával elmotyogott egy pár latin varázsigét, amik jelentését Harry egyáltalán nem értette.  
  
– Igen – válaszolta Marius, pálcájával még mindig a lábára mutatva. Ha külső szemlélő nézi immár a kötés nélküli bokát, azt hiszi, minden rendben van vele. – Amikor visszatérsz és elkezdődik a következő kviddicsidény, akkor már játszhatsz. Persze akkor, ha szigorúan betartod az előírást, miszerint nem erőltetheted meg a lábad. Az ízületeket és a csontot is még egy hétig bűbájok segítik a gyógyulásban így emiatt nem is érzed a fájdalmat, amit még az átok utóhatásai közé lehet sorolni. Most megerősítettem a bűbájokat pár napra.  
  
– Hát ez nem hangzik túl jól – motyogta Harry. – Ne aggódjon, tanár úr, nem szándékoztam cigánykereket hányni… sem futni.  
  
– Én is úgy gondoltam – erősítette meg Marius és lassan leengedte a lábát a földre. – Öltözz fel és gyere reggelizni, a barátaid már várnak rád. Nemsokára elmennek. Miss Granger hazatér a szüleihez a mai napra, akik megérkeztek a síelésből, Ron barátod pedig a mai nap elutazik a családdal Charlie–hoz és este érkeznek.   
  
Harry egykedvűen jött rá, hogy a mai napot teljesen egyedül fogja tölteni, de Marius folytatta:  
  
– Úgy vélem, anyám teljesen eltökélte, hogy veled akarja tölteni a napot, szóval nem leszel annyira egyedül, mint hiszed – fejezte be mondanivalóját mosolyogva.  
  
Harry torka teljesen kiszáradt, ahogy végiggondolta, mennyire nem számított erre. Mrs. Piton ezek szerint tényleg nagyon lelkesen várja őt.  
  
– Ne késlekedj sokáig – mondta végül tanára, miközben az ajtó felé ment. – Lent várunk rád.  
  
Halkan becsukta az ajtót maga után, Harry csak pár perc után vette rá magát, hogy megmozduljon. Lassú, lomha mozdulatokkal felöltözött, lábára vette a tornacipőjét, majd elindult lefelé a konyhába. A folyosón találkozott egy pár idegen varázslóval, akik csak rámosolyogtak, maguk előtt lebegtettek különféle iratokat, szemmel láthatólag nagy átrendezést művelhettek.  
  
Amikor leért a lépcsőn és befordult az ebédlőbe, hirtelen teljesen csend lett. Mr. és Mrs. Weasley abbahagyták a beszélgetést, barátai letették a kezükben lévő pirítóst, Marius pedig egy fél mosollyal üdvözölte őt.   
  
Épp indulni akart az asztalhoz, csatlakozni hozzájuk, amikor Mrs. Piton kifordult a konyhából, kezében egy újabb pirítóssal megrakott tálcával. Amikor észrevette őt, félúton megállt visszafojtotta a lélegzetét. Harry nem mozdult még akkor sem, amikor a nő összeszedte magát, rátéve az asztalra a tálcát. Senki nem szólt egy szót sem, csak némán figyelte a történéseket – úgy tűnt, már mindenki be van avatva a nagy titokba.  
  
Mrs. Piton megindult feléje, hogy aztán a következő pillanatban már az asszony szorításában érezte magát. Egy darabig nem merte viszonozni az ölelést, de aztán meghallotta, hogy a nő fülébe súg:   
  
– Darren… – mondta szomorúan Mrs. Piton, és Harry ezek után már nem bírta megállni, hogy ne bújjon oda ahhoz az asszonyhoz, akire nagyon régen anyjaként tekintett. Percekig némán szorították egymást, aztán Mrs. Piton végül elengedte őt, de nem teljesen: eltartotta magától, hogy jobban megnézze. – Furcsa érzésem volt, amikor először láttalak… de nem tudtam hova tenni.  
  
Harry kissé rekedtessen szólalt meg. – Még nem emlékszem teljesen… a dolgokra.  
  
– Semmi baj – tette hozzá Mrs. Piton; félig átkarolva az asztalhoz vezette őt. – Az idő mindent megold. Egy darabig még úgyis itt tartózkodtok a házban, arról lassan eszedbe fog jutni minden. – Harry leült Ron mellé, a Weasley szülőkkel szembe. – Jó étvágyat… Egyél nyugodtan. És ne keveset!  
  
– Köszönöm – motyogta Harry, mert már zavarta, hogy annyian nézik őt.  
  
Amint Mrs. Piton leült a Weasley házaspár mellé és mindenki úgy tett, mint még mielőtt Harry megjelent volna. Hermione rögtön odahajolt Harryhez, nem törődve azzal, hogy Ront majdnem fellöki.  
  
– Marius ma reggel közölte, hogy mi a helyzet veled… – Hermione szemmel láthatólag kereste a szavakat –, és a Piton családdal.  
  
Harry elvette a pirítósát és megvajazta. – Remélem, megértitek, miért nem meséltem róla.  
  
– Mert te sem tudtad – bólintott Ron. – Tudjuk, Harry. Én személy szerint eléggé sajnálom, hogy így alakult. Piton megkímélhetett volna minket ötévnyi szenvedéstől… már ami a bájitalórákat illeti.  
  
Harry erre nem szólt semmit, Ron jobbnak látta tovább nem is feszegetni a témát, így Hermione beszámolóját hallgathatták a Piton kúria lenyűgöző bűbájairól. Harry még éppen élvezte, de Ron nagyon nem kedvelte az iskolai témákat, és ezt teljesen annak nyilvánította. A reggeli egész végig kellemes hangulatban telt, amíg egy sötét alak meg nem jelent az ajtóban, nyilvánvalóan reggelit keresve magának.   
  
Harry úgy tett, mint aki a reggelijét figyeli, de fél szemmel Pitont követte, aki a konyhába ment, nyilván teáért. Pár perc elteltével leült az asztalhoz, Mr. Weasley mellé. Hirtelen a házaspár gyorsan megtörölte a száját és felállt, indulásra készen.  
  
– Gyere, Ron, lassan indulnunk kell – mondta neki Mrs. Weasley –, és még nem pakoltál teljesen össze.  
  
– De anya! Csak egy napra megyünk – morgott Ron, majd még elvett egy szem süteményt, ami étkezés közben lebegett be az ebédlőbe.  
  
Hermione is felállt az asztaltól, közben rámosolygott Harryre.  
  
– Még egy hétig úgyis itt töltjük a szünetet – mondta neki –, az az egy nap nélkülem nem lesz sok. Örülök, hogy velük töltheted a Karácsonyt, akikkel megérdemled.  
  
Hermione kínos mondatánál Piton mintha felvonta volna a szemöldökét, de aztán úgy tett, mint aki oda sem figyel. Kezébe vette a Reggeli Prófétát és eltűnt mögötte.  
  
Harry biccentett barátai felé és az ebédlő pillanatok alatt kiürült, úgy, mintha mindig is egyedül ücsörgött volna. Még Mrs. Piton is fél perc alatt eltűnt a konyhában. Utolsóként Marius távozott, aki bátorítóan rámosolygott, aztán elsietett segíteni a Rendtagoknak.  
  
Kicsit sem volt feltűnő, hogy mindenki azt akarta, a két mogorva alak egy helyiségben tartózkodjon. Tétován nyúlt oda a következő pirítóshoz. Nem akarta még elhagyni az ebédlőt, mert az úgy látszana, mintha inába szállt volna a bátorsága.  
  
A csöndet néha Piton újságjának lapozása törte meg, miközben kortyolgatott a kávéjából. Harry ebből arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy neki sem telhetett valami jól az éjszakája, ha ilyen méregerős kávét ihat. Minden lelkiismeret-furdalás nélkül ette tovább a megkezdett pirítósát, de azt már eldöntötte, hogy többet nem fog enni. Mikor végzett, halkan felállt az asztaltól, reménykedve abban, hogy nem lesz feltűnő a távozása. Persze Pitonnak kitűnő hallása van, hiszen rögtön kiszúrja azt, ha valaki suttogva próbál dolgozatíráskor segíteni másnak.  
  
– Úgy vélem, még nem végeztél a reggelivel – hallatszott Piton hangja a Reggeli Próféta mögül.  
  
– Viszont én meg úgy, hogy már igen – tette hozzá Harry, és amikor betolta a széket, Piton leengedte az újságot.  
  
– Látom, vannak szokások, amik az iskolába kerülésedkor sem változtak meg – állapította meg Piton, amikor visszatért az újságjához. – Pedig köztudott, hogy a reggeli a nap legfontosabb étkezése. Amit te eszel, attól még egy Puffskein* is éhen halna.   
  
Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét, mert rémlett neki, hogy Ron mesélt ilyen aranyos háziállatról.  
  
– Örülnék, ha nem ütné bele az orrát abba, hogyan étkezek… és akkor vigyázzon, ha aludni megy…  
  
– Amíg ebben a házban élsz, az okosabbakra kéne hallgatni – jegyezte meg Piton nem reagálva a humoros beszólásra, s közben összehajtogatta az újságot. – Marius is megfigyelte, hogy nem veszel magadhoz elég táplálékot, pedig ahhoz, hogy teljesen meggyógyulj, ez feltétlenül szükséges.  
  
Harry vágott egy grimaszt, aztán ingerülten kihúzta a széket és visszahuppant rá. Mrs. Piton jelent meg, rámosolyogva letett egy pirítósokkal megrakodott tálcát.  
  
– Jó reggelt, Perselus – szólt oda a fiának komolyan. – Mi a terved a mai napra?  
  
A bájitalmester gondosan megrágta a falatot, és csak aztán válaszolt:  
  
– Sok papírmunkám gyűlt fel mára, azokat intézem el, és elkészítek egy pár főzetet a Szent Mungó számára. – Aztán összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett Mrs. Pitonra. – Miért érdeklődsz?  
  
Mrs. Piton titokzatos tekintettel fordult meg és a konyhaajtóból szólt hátra: – Harryvel elmegyünk itthonról.  
  
Harry figyelte, ahogy a férfi erre megdermed, aztán kissé dühösen nézett a nyitott ajtó felé.  
  
– Albus nem fog neki örülni, hogy kiviszed Harryt a házból.  
  
– Már mindent előkészítettem – jött a hang a konyhából.  
  
Piton visszafordította a tekintetét Harryre, aki erre csak megvonta a vállát. Fogalma sem volt róla, hova akarja vinni Mrs. Piton. Úgy döntött, bőven elég volt a plusz két vékony szelet kenyér reggelire. Piton felhúzott szemöldökkel figyelte, ahogy Harry újra felkelt az asztaltól.  
  
Egy kicsit előredőlt és keservesen odasziszegte:  
  
– Igen, befejeztem! És ne érdekelje továbbra sem a hogylétem, ahogy eddig tette.  
  
Piton fekete szeme lángolt a haragtól, de nem szólt semmit. Harry látta, hogy a kávéskanál meghajlik az erőkifejtéstől, ahogy természetellenesen használták.   
  
Mrs. Piton visszatért a konyhából és rámosolygott.  
  
– Menj fel, kérlek, és vegyél magadra meleg ruhát, pár perc múlva indulunk.  
  
Harry bólintott, aztán magára hagyta a felnőtteket.  


**oO{~Á~}Oo**

  
  
Perselus, miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a fiú eltűnt, az anyjához fordult.  
  
– Mit tervezel? – kérdezett rá rögtön, mert tudta, hogy mennyire mardekáros is tud lenni egy Piton, pláne, ha az anyjáról van szó. – Hova viszed?  
  
Eliane pálcájával eltűntette a reggeli maradékait, csak a kávéscsészék maradtak az asztalon.  
  
– Még most is milyen keveset eszik – dünnyögte magában, aztán hangosabban folytatta. – Pontosan neked kéne tudnod.  
  
Perselus kávéja maradékát lötyögtette a csésze alján.  
  
– Sejtem… bár nem hiszem, hogy használni fog valamit – mondta egy sóhaj kíséretében.  
  
Eliane megtámaszkodott az asztalon így hosszú fekete haja a vállára omlott, ahogy kissé előredőlt.  
  
– Megpróbálok tenni valamit, hogy a helyzet ne legyen ennyire drasztikus – közölte tényszerűen. – Nem bírom nézni, hogy a sors mindig elveszi tőled azt, amit előbb már neked adott. Először gyermekkorodban, amikor…  
  
– Elég, anyám! – dörrent rá Perselus, mire édesanyja végre elhallgatott. Gyorsan felállt az asztaltól és durván betolta a széket. – Majd ha Potternek végre benő a feje lágya, akkor hajlandó vagyok vele tárgyalni!  
  
Anyja lemondóan rázta a fejét.  
  
– Tudom, hogy tegnap este mi történt…  
  
– Milyen jól informált vagy – sziszegte közbe Perselus.  
  
–… de ahogy Marius mondta: mindketten nagyon makacsok vagytok – fejezte be a mondatot Eliane. – Talán ha egyikőtök engedett volna, akkor nem tartanánk ott, ahol most!  
  
– Vár a papírmunka – vetette oda Perselus és minden tétovázás nélkül otthagyta édesanyját.   
  
Gyors léptekkel végigvonult az előszobán – nehogy még véletlenül összefusson egy rendtaggal –, s bevágta maga után irodája ajtaját.  
  
Leült az asztal mögé, maga elé húzta az iratokat, de persze semmi kedve sem volt az egészhez. Megdörzsölte a szemét és már majdnem rávette magát a dologra, amikor hirtelen kopogtattak. Összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett a hang irányába, ha kell, erős varázslatokkal tartja távol anyját. De nem ő volt az.  
  
– Perselus, én vagyok az – hallatszott Marius hangja.  
  
Perselus sóhajtott egyet, aztán pálcájával kitárta testvére előtt az ajtót. Néhány nappal ezelőtti beszélgetésükre emlékeztette a dolog, ahogyan Marius megint olyan dühösen lépett be irodájába.  
  
– Mit óhajtasz? – érdeklődött finoman Perselus.  
  
Marius bezárta maga után az ajtót, aztán lehangoltan felé fordult. – Nem fogom elismételni azt, amit már anyánk megtett.   
  
– Nem is óhajtottam volna még egyszer végig hallgatni… – vágott közbe türelmetlenül Perselus.  
  
Marius viszont nem is vette figyelembe a gúnyolódásait.  
  
– Azért jöttem, hogy odaadjam ezt – húzott elő a talárjából egy fiolát. Perselus egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy bájital az, de aztán felismerte az ezüstös kavargásáról. – Nem fogok itt fél óráig dühöngeni, mennyire nem vagy normális, és jobban tennéd, ha minél hamarabb megnéznéd ezt.  
  
Perselus felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Túl van tárgyalva – tette hozzá.  
  
– Mert tulajdonképpen rengeteg dolgom van, sőt meg sem érdemled, hogy ezt átadjam – folytatta Marius, végül átnyújtotta az üvegcsét, Perselus pedig elvette. – De lásd kivel van dolgod…  
  
Azzal köszönés nélkül otthagyta őt. Perselus csak bámult utána, majd értetlenül a fiolára nézett. Kétségtelenül olyan emlékeket tartalmazhat, amiket másmilyen módon nem kaphat meg. Ez felkeltette a kíváncsiságát.   
  
Minden tétovázás nélkül otthagyta az irathalmot és a laborjába indult a merengőjéért.   
  


**oO{~Á~}Oo**

  
  
Harry lassan lement a lépcsőn, mint aki attól tart, hogy a gonosz Bájitaltan tanár még ott van. Amikor leért, megbizonyosodott róla, hogy csupán Mrs. Piton van az ebédlőben. Pálcájával ide-oda hadonászott, hogy a reggeli nyomait eltakarítsa. Mozdulatai dühről árulkodtak, és nem kellett nagy látnok lennie ahhoz, hogy kitalálja, ki lehet ennek az oka.  
  
– Á, látom kész vagy! – mosolygott rá, amikor észrevette őt. – Ne aggódj, nem megyünk olyan messzire, mint gondolod. A lábadat nem szabad megerőltetni, ezért fogunk Zsupszkulccsal menni. Igaz, Albusnak még nem szóltam, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy meg fogja érteni.  
  
Harry egyre kíváncsibb lett. Hova olyan fontos neki elmennie, amivel az idős asszony valamennyire kockáztatja az igazgatóval való viszonyát?  
  
– Elárulja hova megyünk? – kérdezett rá végül, de sejtette, hogy nem kap választ.  
  
– Ha elárulnám, nem lennél hajlandó eljönni. – Mrs. Piton közben a zsebéből előhúzott egy elég nagy, négylyukú gombot, majd pálcájával rámutatott. – _Transportus!_  
  
A gomb vörösesen felizzott, majd kihunyt. Az asszony intett neki, Harry pedig odalépett és bátran megérintette a gombot vele együtt. A szédítő utazás után megérkeztek egy kihalt helyre, amit először Harry meg sem ismert a nagy hóesésben.  
  
– Ez egy temető… – motyogta zavartan.  
  
Mrs. Piton bólintott.  
  
– Igen, ahogy mondod – tette el a Zsupszkulcsot. – Gyere, erre menjünk. A csuklyádat pedig tedd fel, mert nem szeretnénk feltűnést kelteni, és jó lenne, ha nem fáznál meg. Bár Karácsonykor nem sokan járnak a temetőbe… – tette még hozzá halkan.   
  
Harry úgy tett, ahogy Mrs. Piton mondta, aztán követte őt a pár méterre lévő, feltűnően szép márványsírhoz. Megállt az asszony mellett, miközben Mrs. Piton pálcájával letakarította a hótól a sírkövet. Harrynek kiszáradt a torka, amikor felismerte a verset, és a szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást, amikor figyelmesen elolvasta a felette szereplő nevet.  
  
  


_Darren Perselus Piton_   
  
**1980 – 1986**   
  
_Álmodozol, és érzed, milyen az álmok mezején,  
Csak hogy tudd, az a sok szép álom mindig is a tiéd.  
Boldogság, szeretet, melyben akár végig élhetsz, öröm  
Csak hagyd, hogy az a sok fájdalom mind el is tűnjön._

  
  
  
  
– De ő… én ezt… nem hiszem… el… hogy… – próbált egy épkézláb mondatot összeszedni, de nem sikerült.  
  
Mrs. Piton átkarolta a vállát és magához húzta.  
  
– Nagyon szeretett volna egy családot, de a karrierje mindig túl fontos volt – mesélte visszaemlékezve. – Amikor rád talált, te ugye kicsi voltál, nem érthetted a dolgokat… Ő már pár nap után azon gondolkodott, hogy felfogad egy ügyvédet, és ha megtalálja a szüleidet, akkor magához vesz… törvényesen is.  
  
Harry torkát összeszorította a fájdalom, ahogyan belegondolt, mennyire máshogy alakult volna az élete. Ő mindent elfelejtett… de Pitonnak nem ment ilyen könnyen…   
  
– Mutatnék neked valamit… amit a sír elmondhat neked – mondta halkan Mrs. Piton, pálcájával a kőre mutatva. – _Tempestas!_   
  
Harry összerezzent, amikor eltűnt körülöttük a hó, és azt falevelek borították be… majd egy sötét alak állt előtte, arcát mintha a szomorúság faragta volna. Csak állt ott és a névre meredt. Aztán a sírkő megint változott, egy nyári képre… majd megint tél… sok-sok kép, amik folyamatosan változtak egyre régebbi jelenetekre.   
  
A jelenetsor lelassított, amikor egy határozottan fiatalkorú bájitalmester térdelt a sír mellett: talárja sötétkék volt, haja sokkal dúsabbnak és fiatalabbnak hatott. Kezei közt markolta a halálfaló maszkot, miközben könnyezett.   
  
Harry nem bírta tovább elfojtani az érzéseit, hagyta, hogy az első könny utat törjön. Már nem is az fájt, hogy neki nem lehetett egy rendes apja, hanem az… Mennyire tönkretette egy férfi életét, csak mert elkószált… A bűntudat szinte felemésztette. Kibontakozott Mrs. Piton öleléséből és a hóba rogyott.   
  
A jelenet megint felgyorsult, megint csak jöttek a különböző időszakokból a látomások, amikor a férfi kijött a sírjához. Aztán a képsor megint lelassult, majd megállt egy olyan pontnál, ami minden kezdete volt: sok–sok feketébe öltözött ember körbeállta a kiásott kicsiny, gyerekméretű gödröt. Mellette ott feküdt egy üres koporsó, amibe virágokat dobáltak a jelenlévők.  
  
A kő mögött ott állt Piton, arca sápadt volt a szokásosnál, de egy könnyet sem hullajtott. Csak nézte mereven, ahogy egyenruhába öltözött varázslók pálcáikkal mélyre helyezik a koporsót, aztán betemetik földdel. A látomás megszűnt, és a sírkő újra a jelenben volt, ahogyan a sűrű hópelyhek újra betemetik azt.  
  
– Menjünk haza – suttogta Harry, miközben Mrs. Piton felsegítette a hóból.  
  
Két órával később Harry már a Piton kúriában a meleg kandalló előtt üldögélt, ahogyan próbálta összeszedni magát. Hogy fogja ezt mind rendbe hozni? Egy olyan férfit bántott meg, aki tele volt fájdalommal… és csak megint egy sor sértegetés lett a vége. _„Maga meg egy kegyetlen, gonosz halálfaló, aki remekül ért a kínzáshoz!”_ Pedig a kínzó szerep inkább rá vonatkozhatna. Az öt év piszkálódása, szemétkedése semmi ahhoz képest, amit tett…  
  
Hirtelen mozdulattal eloltotta a lángokat a kandallóban, majd a biztonság kedvéért még egy jeges bűbájt is rámondott. Aztán négykézláb kicsit bentebbmászott, és nem érdekelte, mennyire lesz kormos. Az előbb megpillantotta a bájitalkönyvet, amint hátul félig égett csak meg. Tegnap este, amikor bevágta a kandallóba, akkor a lendület leghátulra vitte, ahol a tűz nem ég annyira.  
  
Bánatosan kivette a könyv maradványait, aztán visszaült a szőnyegre.  
  
– _Piroinitio!_ – gyújtotta be újra a kandallót, majd a tankönyvre fordította a figyelmét. Mindenképpen megkérdezi Hermionét, hogy milyen jó rekonstrukciós bűbájokat ajánl a rendbetételére.  
  
Felállt a szőnyegről, a könyvet pedig betette az éjjeliszekrénye fiókjába. Most vagy soha. Most le fog menni Pitonhoz és megpróbál vele értelmesen beszélni. Elmondja, hogy sajnálja ezt az egészet… és… valahogy csak lesz. Bátran kinyitotta az ajtót és körülnézett… Sehol senki. Hallotta, hogy a rendtagok a szomszéd szobákban pakolásznak, de Piton hangja nem volt köztük. Biztosan megint lent van a laboratóriumban – máshol nem lehet, hiszen nem mehet el itthonról.  
  
Elindult a lépcső felé, hogy gyorsan lesiessen, még mielőtt valaki rászól, de aztán…  
  
A véletlen közbeszólt.  
  
Egy ügyetlen lépéssel megcsúszott a lépcső tetején, és kíméletlenül legurult a lépcsőn egy hangos robaj kíséretében. Amikor a lépcső tövébe érkezett, azt hitte, hogy megelevenedett a támadás napja és Bellatrix újra kimondta az átkot: a sérült lába iszonyatos erővel fájni kezdett. Zihálva próbált felkelni, megpróbált rá egy Fájdalomcsillapító bűbájt mondani, de csak szédelegve visszarogyott. Pár perc múlva kérdő párbeszédek hallatszottak, amint a rendtagok előjöttek a szobákból, hogy megtudják, mi volt ez a robaj.   
  
– Mi történt?  
  
– Valami összetört?  
  
Lábdobogásokat hallott, ahogyan a rendtagok leszaladtak hozzá. Két idegen fiatal férfi leguggolt hozzá, és azon tanakodtak, hol sérülhetett még meg; a hozzájuk csatlakozó női hangot felismerte.  
  
– Harry, hol sérültél meg? – kérdezte Tonks rémülten. – Segítek felkelni…  
  
– _Meg ne mozdítsátok!_ – hallatszott messzebbről egy mély hang.  
  
Amikor Harry átnézett a lábak erdején, látta, amint Piton a laborból feléje rohan. Amikor a férfi odaért, letérdelt mell és gyorsan végigmérte az állapotát. Harry már csillagokat látott a fájdalomtól, magában fohászkodott, hogy minél előbb érjen véget.  
  
– Adolphus, menjen és szóljon gyorsan a tűzön át Mariusnak! – utasította az egyik idegen rendtagot. – Mondja el neki röviden, hogy Harry balesetet szenvedett és a lábában lévő kényes varázslatok megzavarodtak.  
  
Az idős férfi bólintott, majd minden egyéb kérdés nélkül elrohant. Piton előhúzta a pálcájá és Harryre mutatott vele:  
  
– _Immineo!_  
  
A varázsige hatására Harry lassan felemelkedett, de úgy, hogy meg sem tudott mozdulni. Mint kiderült az előbb, egyáltalán nem lenne tanácsos, mert soha többet nem tudna járni… és… Harry lehunyta inkább a szemét. Nem, nem akar élete végéig sánta maradni! Hallotta a szobája ajtaja nyikorgását, aztán érezte, hogy lassan leengedik az ágyára.  
  
Amikor újra kinyitotta a szemét, Piton állt fölötte, most határozottan le tudta olvasni az arcáról, hogy igencsak megijedt. De aztán a férfi eltette a pálcáját, ezzel újra iskolázta arcvonásait, így csak egy komor arcot kapott eredményül. Végül leült mellé az ágy szélére, miközben Tonks megérkezett és megállt az ajtóban.  
  
– Elértétek Mariust? – fordult felé Piton türelmetlenül.  
  
Tonks bólintott. – Igen, pár perc múlva itt lesz Augustusszal.  
  
Harry úgy érezte, már nem fogja addig kibírni, a fájdalom egyre erősödött. Pedig mindenképpen akart valami kedveset mondani Pitonnak… a lelkiismeret–furdalás nagyon gyötörte, és nem akart úgy az öntudatlanságba esni, hogy nem mondja el a férfinek, mennyire sajnálja.  
  
– Nem adhatok fájdalomcsillapítót – mondta halkan Piton –, nem vagyok hozzá elég képzett, hogy megállapítsam, hogyan hat a lábad rosszul működő varázslataira.   
  
Harry bólintott és még mielőtt elvesztette az eszméletét, sikerült elsuttognia egy szót: – Sajnálom.  
  
Perselus kiszáradt torokkal figyelte, ahogy a pimasz fiú végre mutat egy kis illemet és megpróbál bocsánatot kérni. Ebben a percben – bármennyire is tiltakozott minden porcikája az ilyen szülői helyzetek ellen – megölelte volna a fiút, és vigasztalásként az őt ért fájdalmak miatt. Helyette lassan kinyújtotta a kezét és megérintette a fiú homlokát, épp akkor, amikor testvére megérkezett.  
  
– Jól hallottam? – lihegte dühösen Marius. – Harry leesett a lépcsőről?  
  
– Igen – bólintott Tonks. – Véletlenül megbillenhetett…  
  
– Perselus – szólt oda neki –, légy szíves lent várakozzatok Nymphadorával.  
  
Perselus még hátranézett Harryre, aztán kissé erősen, de kitessékelte a kíváncsi aurort az ajtón. Nem szívesen hagyta ott a fiút, de tudta, hogy most csak hátráltatná Mariust jelenlétével. Bonyolult bűbájok rendbetétele, amikhez rendületlen figyelem kell…  
  
– Mondd, Perselus, ugye Harry rendbe fog jönni? – szólalt meg mellette Tonks.  
  
– Biztos vagyok benne. – A hangja viszont halvány aggodalomról árulkodott, pedig nagyon törekedett rá, hogy elrejtse.  
  
Leértek a lépcsőn és Perselus egy pillanatra megdermedt, amikor meglátta a lépcső aljában a Weasley családot. Eliane már ott volt velük, bátran megszorítva az ifjú Weasley vállát. Perselus most döbbent rá, hogy mennyiszer látta ezt a tekintetet és sosem gondolt bele az ok súlyosságába. Harry rengetegszer volt életveszélyben, de ő sosem volt mellette. Sohasem! Pedig ha tudta volna…  
  
Mindannyian bevonultak az ebédlőbe, Perselus pedig hátramaradt. Nem érezte úgy, hogy most kész lenne bárkivel is beszélni az esetről.   
  
– Perselus? – szólította meg az anyja, amikor csendesen az ebédlő egy eldugott zugába igyekezett. – Valami hír?  
  
Megrázta a fejét, hogy nem.  
  
– Marius és a segédje még bent vannak nála.  
  
Eliane biccentett, aztán odament az ebédlőasztalhoz, ahol a Weasley házaspár közben leült. Fiuk viszont fel-alá járkált és úgy tűnt, nem bír megnyugodni.   
  
Perselus nekidőlt a falnak az ablak mellett – ahogyan mindig tenni szokta, ha megnyugvásra volt szüksége – és elgondolkodva bámult ki az ablakon. Utálta a magatehetetlenséget, vele együtt ezt a feszült várakozást. Tudta, hogy Harry élete nincs közvetlen veszélyben, de viszont… élete végéig nem sportolhat. Harry, aki sohasem kviddiccsezhet… nagyon rossz lenne a fiúnak.   
  
Lehunyta a szemét, miközben magában fohászkodott, hogy ne fajuljanak idáig a dolgok. Bármi történik is Harryvel, ő ott lesz mellette és vigyázni fog rá… Nem úgy, ahogy az elmúlt években nem tette. Ha a délutáni emlékek megtekintésére gondolt, még jobban elátkozta magát, milyen idióta volt.  
  
Gondolataiból kizökkentette az újabb személyek érkezése. Az ajtó felé pillantott és figyelte, ahogy Granger az ifjú Weasley nyakába ugrik. Vissza akart fordulni, de aztán meglátta testvérét, amint fáradt, komor arckifejezéssel megáll Granger mellett, Augustusszal; nem sok jót sejtetett Marius arckifejezése.  
  
Az ebédlőben mindenki elhallgatott, egy emberként nézett a gyógyítókra. Marius nem szólalt meg, hanem szomorú tekintettel ránézett. Perselus szíve hirtelen a gyomrába költözött.  
  
_Nem, nem lehet!_  


**oO{~Á~}Oo**   
  
  
_Ahogy a testvérére nézett, ott állt megdöbbenve,  
sosem sejtette volna, hogy ennyire fájdalmas lesz.  
Úgy volt, lassan minden rendbe jön körülötte, erre…  
… úgy történik, mintha minden egy rémálom lenne._   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Puffskein: Világszerte elterjedt. Ez a gömbölyű testű, vajszínű, puha bundájú lény rendkívül szelíd, a simogatást és a dobálást egyaránt jól tűri. Igénytelen, így gondozása egyszerű; jól érzi magát, mély, zümmögő hangot hallat. Időről-időre kidugja hosszú, vékony, rózsaszínű nyelvét, s táplálékot keresve körültapogatózik a házban. Az ételmaradéktól a pókig mindent elfogyaszt, s előszeretettel dugja föl nyelvét az alvó varázsló orrába, hogy elmaszatolja az orrváladékot. Ez a szokása igen népszerűvé tette a mágusgyermekek körében, akik házi kedvencként tartják.
> 
> J. K. Rowling - Legendás lények és megfigyelésük


	6. Boldogság földjén

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sok izgalom után végre rendeződnek a dolgok. Hőseink próbálnak közeledni, egy komoly beszélgetés végre nem veszekedéshez vezet. Perselus pedig olyan bájitalt készít, amivel igazán meglepi Harryt... A történet utolsó fejezete.

– Perselus, gyere velem, kérlek – törte meg a csöndet végül Marius, miközben Perselus érezte, hogy még jobban elsápad. – Augustus itt marad ismertetni a tényeket – tette még hozzá anyjukra nézve.  
  
Csendesen kivonultak az ebédlőből. Marius csak akkor szólalt meg, amikor felértek a szoba ajtajához. Komolyan megfordult; Perselus legszívesebben megátkozta volna, hogy ennyire játszik az idegeivel.  
  
– Ne aggódj annyira, Perselus – nyugtatta meg testvére, majd arca meglágyult. Ennyit az érzései teljes elrejtéséről. – Harry rendbe fog jönni, igaz, kell egy kis pihenés és kerülnie kell… a lépcsőket. A varázslatokat nagy nehezen helyreállítottuk, de egy kis ideig még nagyon fájni fog a bokája.  
  
Perselus határozottan megkönnyebbült.   
  
– Miért hívtál fel? – érdeklődött. – Nyilván nem akar látni.  
  
Marius erre csak rázta a fejét.   
  
– Ez egyáltalán nem így van – sóhajtott. – Tudsz róla, hogy anyánk hova vitte Harryt?  
  
– Sejtem – dünnyögte Perselus. – A sírkőhöz?  
  
– Igen, oda. – A férfi erre mélyet sóhajtott. – Tulajdonképpen nem volt rossz ötlet, de valamennyire mégis rosszul sült el. – Perselus nem vágott közbe, hanem idegesen várta a magyarázkodást. – Ugyanis Harry nem egy átlagos gyermek, tele van lelki sebekkel. Ott van például Sirius… Magát hibáztatja a haláláért. Úgy vélem, hogy most miattad is ezt érzi.  
  
Perselus teljesen ledöbbent.  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezte értetlenül. – Én még azon kategóriába tartozom, akik még élőnek mondhatják magukat.  
  
– Tudod, hogy értem. Magát okolja azért is, hogy te vállaltad a halálfalói kémkedést, és annyi szenvedésnek kitett, mert azt hittük róla, hogy meghalt – magyarázta halkan.  
  
– Merlinre… – sóhajtotta most Perselus.   
  
Marius nekitámaszkodott a falnak, hangja már igen kimerülten csengett.  
  
– És ne mondd, hogy nincs igaza. Azóta meg sem állapodtál, még mindig kémként dolgozol Albusnak… illetve már nem – javította ki magát az elmúlt napok eseményeire utalva. – Kérlek, menj be hozzá. Tulajdonképpen senkit sem akar látni, de talán kivétel lehetsz.  
  
– Úgy gondolod? – gúnyolódott halkan Perselus.  
  
– Amikor a baleset történt, azt hiszem, hozzád igyekezett – tette hozzá fáradtan Marius, aztán kissé elszomorodott. – Számomra nem volt tiszta, amit mondott, de ezt vettem ki a szavaiból. Azt hitte, hogy te vagy mellette.  
  
Perselus szíve összeszorult a gondolatra, hogy rögtön az első adandó alkalomkor, amikor a fiúnak szüksége volt rá, nem volt ott.   
  
– Rendben, bemegyek hozzá. Te meg légy szíves menj és pihenj le – utasította Mariust, mert már látta, hogy alig bírja tartani magát. – Ezek az erős varázslatok teljesen kifárasztották a szervezetedet.  
  
Marius elvigyorodott.  
  
– Kettőnk közül melyik is képzett gyógyító?  
  
– Kettőnk közül melyik is képzett bájitalmester? – visszhangozta majdnem ugyanúgy Perselus. – Meglesznek nélküled egy kis ideig. Augustus beszól az ispotályba, hogy kiveszel egy napot, mert kimerültél a Kis Túlélő megmentése miatt.  
  
– Azért nem konkrétan ezt fogja mondani – mondta rosszallóan Marius és elindult lefelé a lépcsőn.  
  
– Aztán, majd ha valamennyire kipihented magad, elbeszélgetünk róla, milyen manipulatív vagy – szólt még utána, mire Marius elmosolyodott, de nem reagált semmit.  
  
Perselus kopogás nélkül, de nagyon halkan nyitott be Harry szobájába. A fiú nem az ágyon ült, hanem a széles ablak előtt a hatalmas puffon. Ép lábát maga alá húzta, míg a másikat a földnek támasztotta, hogy ne érje terhelés. Potter annyira elgondolkodva nézett ki az ablakon, hogy kis késéssel vette csak észre őt.  
  
– Tanár úr – mondta halkan, amikor felé fordult.  
  
– Pihenned kéne az ágyadban – húzta össze szemöldökét Perselus, ahogy rögtön észrevette a fájdalom nyilvánvaló nyomait a megviselt arcon.  
  
Potter visszafordult az ablakhoz.  
  
– Úgyis nemsokára hatni fog azaz erős altatóbűbáj, amiről Marius mesélt – motyogta. – Addig sem akartam az ágyban feküdni.  
  
Igen, erről Perselus most már tudott. Utált Potter… mármint Harry. A keresztnevén szólítani sokkal jobb a kölyköt. Harry mindig utálta, ha a gyengélkedőn csupán egy percet is el kellett töltenie – kár, hogy Perselus erre csak akkor jött rá, mikor már az orra alá dugták a tényeket, mással egyetemben.  
  
– Miért jött, uram? – kérdezte Harry, kizökkentve Perselust a merengéséből.  
  
Perselus lassan közelebb jött, aztán úgy állt meg mellette, hogy lássa az arcát.  
  
– Úgy tudom, hozzám igyekeztél, még mielőtt a baleset történt – válaszolt tényszerűen. – Mit szerettél volna?  
  
Egy darabig csend volt, aztán Harry egy sóhajtás kíséretében kezdett neki.  
  
– Bocsánatot kérni… ezért az egészért… Meg mindenért, ami miattam történt – fejezte be motyogva. – Miattam lett halálfaló… mert én eltűntem a vásár forgatagában… és…  
  
Harry teljesen elhallgatott, megrázva a fejét.  
  
– Hagyjuk az egészet – hajtotta le a fejét. – Ami a lényeg, hogy nem akartam hagyni, hogy ez legyen belőle. Én tehetek róla, hogy az élete ilyen szörnyen alakult. Amint vége a szünetnek, elmegyek innét és többet nem jövök ide megkeseríteni az életét.  
  
Perselus teljesen elképedt. Tessék?!  
  
– Na ide figyelj, Harry Potter! – mondta indulatosan, miközben a fiú zöld szemei riadtan néztek rá. – Nem tartozol bocsánatkéréssel! Aki tartozik, az egyedül én vagyok! Az eddigi évekre visszamenőleg eléggé nagy lett a bűnlajstromom veled szemben. Az egész család nagyon örül a viszontlátásodnak, úgyhogy meg ne tedd azt, hogy többet nem térsz vissza ide, ebbe a házba! – Befejezte a dühöngést, és alig hallható hangon hozzátette. – Szeretném, ha itt lennél, és többet, mint kellene. Szeretném, ha sokszor meglátogatnád Elianét. És szeretném, ha… – nyelt egyet, mindent egy lapra feltéve –, több időt töltenél velem.   
  
Most Harryn volt a sor, hogy elképedjen.  
  
– Én azt hittem… – suttogta –, hogy többet nem akar látni, mert én… én egy Potter vagyok.  
  
– Egy Potter, akit nem ismertem úgy, ahogy kellett! – tette hozzá Perselus, s összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt. – Rengetegszer hozta úgy a helyzet, hogy téged egy beképzelt, öntelt kölyöknek láttalak, pedig ha jobban odafigyeltem volna az apró jelekre, akkor tudtam volna, mennyire más vagy.  
  
Perselus látta, hogy Harry kínosan nyel egyet, és szinte félt megszólalni.  
  
– Tudja, sokszor álmodtam az elmúlt napokban… Régi szép emlékekről, amikor törődött velem valaki… Aki olyan volt, mint egy apa – suttogta. – Azt hittem, el akar magától végleg taszítani…  
  
– Bevallom, igencsak feldühítettél.  
  
– Igaz. – Újra kinézett az ablakon és ásított egyet. – Csúnya dolgokat vágtam a fejéhez… bocsánat mindazért. Azt hittem, hogy már rég tudta, ki vagyok… csak azért nem fogadott el, mert egy Potter voltam…  
  
– Ami nagy butaság! – mordult fel Perselus és a fú mellé lépett. – Aznap nyomoztam ki az apró jelekből. Láttam a bájitalkönyvedet, amibe beleírtad azt a bizonyos verset, Marius pedig rámutatott egy pár dologra.  
  
– Tényleg bocsánat… – motyogta Harry csillogó szemekkel, amikor újra ránézett. – Nem akartam.  
  
– Ha még egyszer bocsánatot kérsz, rosszul leszek. Fejezd be, kérlek – tette hozzá nyögve Perselus; rosszabbik énje már szinte kitörni látszott, hogy levonjon egy tucat pontot.  
  
Harry megint ásított egyet, miközben a szeme majd’ leragadt, már annyira álmos volt. Perselus minden gondolkodás nélkül lenyúlt érte, hogy aztán odavigye az ágyhogy és lefektesse. Azt hitte, Harry meg fog érte haragudni – de amikor az egyenletes szuszogást hallotta, elmosolyodott. Óvatosan betakarta, mint aki attól tart, mindjárt szertefoszlik a jelenet, mint egy álom – és megint ott lesz nélküle.  
  
Az ajtóból még egyszer visszanézett, majd pálcájával eloltotta a halvány világítást, és távozott saját szobájába, hogy nyugovóra térjen.  
  


**oO{~Á~}Oo**

  
  
_– Engedjen el! – ordította Harry.  
  
– Nem! – mondta rendületlenül Perselus. – Ha ennyire tudsz dicsekedni a Patil ikrek előtt, mennyire megsérültél a meccs alatt…  
  
– Véletlenül észrevették!  
  
–… akkor szépen mész a gyengélkedőre és leülöd az ott megérdemelt időt! Gyerünk, befelé!  
  
Pottert meglökte, aki a lendülettől az ágyra esett.  
  
– Maga szemét! Nem akartam a hétvégém a gyengélkedőn tölteni! Gyakorolnunk kell hétvégén a következő meccsre!  
  
– Óh, tényleg? – kérdezte Perselus tetettet kíváncsisággal. – Nem bírom, ha egy ilyen beképzelt hólyag miatt terelődik el a figyelem Bájitaltanon!  
  
– Gyűlölöm magát! – kiáltotta Harry._  
  
Perselus hirtelen felriadt és levegőt kapkodva bámult bele a sötétbe. Kellett pár perc, mire megnyugodott és felfogta, hogy már nem itt tartanak Harryvel. Századjára is elátkozta magát, mekkora idióta volt… Ebben a régi emlékben sem viselkedett úgy, ahogy ő képzelte.  
  
A sötétben az éjjeliszekrény felé nyúlt és pálcájával meggyújtotta a lámpáját. Teljesen kiment az a cseppnyi álom is a szeméből. Ránézett az órára, és a kismutató alig hagyta el a hajnali ötöt. Magára kanyarította a meleg pongyoláját, majd elindult a konyhába. Egy finom forró tea segít majd felébredni, hogy aztán kicsit később, hat óra felé neki álljon a számtalan elhanyagolt dolognak.  
  
Már éppen elérte a lépcsőt, amikor megtorpant és visszament Harry szobájának ajtajához. Óvatosan résnyire nyitotta az ajtót, hogy bekukucskáljon.   
Harry aludt, mind a bunda, de a takarója le volt esve a földre, a párnája pedig félig kicsúszott a feje alól. Perselus csendesen belopakodott és betakarta a fiút, aztán megigazította a párnáját is. Először azt hitte, fel fog ébredni, de sejtette, hogy testvére bűbájai gondoskodnak arról, hogy legalább reggelig aludjon a delikvens. Így hát Harry csupán kicsit mozdult meg pont úgy, hogy Perselus vissza tudta helyezni a párnát.  
  
Halkan becsukva maga után az ajtót lement a konyhába, ahová indult. Feltette a tűzre a teavizet, aztán leült a kietlen ebédlőben az asztal mellé. Pont rálátása volt a folyosóra, s még éppen időben nézett oda, hogy lássa testvérét utcai ruhájában, amint épp távozni készül.   
  
– Hova, hova? – érdeklődött hangosan, mire öccse megdermedt.  
  
Mosolyogva pördült meg a tengelyén.  
  
– Friss levegőt szívni – mondta ártatlanul.  
  
– És még rólam mondják, hogy munkamániás vagyok – csóválta a fejét Perselus, miközben hallotta, hogy a teáskanna sípol. – Pár perc késés már nem számít, ugye?  
  
Marius sóhajtott, majd egy utolsó pillantást vetett a bejárati ajtóra, aztán bejött az ebédlőbe. Perselus közben elment a teáért a konyhába. Amikor visszatért, mögötte két csésze is lebegett. Jól tette, hogy dupla adagot tett fel, így legalább maradásra bírja Mariust.  
  
– Köszönöm – fogadta el Marius a felkínált csészét.  
  
Perselus biccentett, aztán leült vele szemben.   
  
– Tudod, ez már kóros, hogy Karácsonykor is ilyen korán mész be.  
  
– Vannak súlyos esetek és engem délig mellőzni tudtok – morogta Marius válaszul, aztán kortyolt a teából. – Mi történt este?  
  
– Az, amire számítottam – válaszolt tömören Perselus. – Reggel kiderül, hogy áll a dolog.  
  
Marius teljesen felderült.  
  
– Kibékültetek?  
  
– Nem olyan egyszerű a helyzet egyikünknek sem. – Perselus megitta teája felét, aztán folytatta. – Nem úgy megy, hogy csak hipp–hopp odalököd nekem az emlékeket és akkor minden jóra fordul – tette még hozzá gúnyosan.  
  
– Pedig már azt hittem… – motyogta szarkasztikusan Marius a csészéjébe.  
  
– Idő kell Harrynek. – Perselus teljesen halkra fogta a hangját. – Rólam teljesen lemondott, elvesztette a reményt arra, hogy legyen egy rendes családja. Önként akart visszamenni azokhoz a… Nem is tudom, milyen szóval illessem azt a családot – dühöngött.   
  
– Tudom, Perselus.  
  
– Abban sem vagyok biztos, emlékezni fog-e az este történekre, annyira álmos volt – folytatta Perselus bánatosan, csészéjében a maradék teát lötyögtetve. – Majd reggel meglátjuk.  
  
– Tényleg mennem kell – állt föl Marius. – Kitartást, Perselus.  
  
Nem szólt semmit, hanem figyelte, ahogy testvére távozik. Megitta a teáját, aztán eszébe jutott egy fontos dolog. Hogy mehetett ki eddig a fejéből? Már jó ideje el kellett volna készítenie a bájitalt.  
  
Gyorsan a konyhába lebegtette a csészéket, aztán a laborja felé indult.  
  


**oO{~Á~}Oo**

  
  
– Harry! – sikkantott Hermione, s éppen le tudod fékezni, hogy ne ugorjon a fiú nyakába.  
  
Harry vigyorogva figyelte a lányt, ahogyan lenéz, szemrevételezve a bokáját.  
  
– Nyugi, Hermione, már nincs semmi baj.  
  
– Mondod te… – gúnyolódott mellette Ron. – Mi izgultunk itt érted tegnap este – borzongott meg az utolsó szónál.   
  
Harry elszégyellte magát. – Ne haragudjatok.  
  
A tegnap este valóban elég szörnyű volt, a fájdalom emlékétől is reszketni kezd. De utána… Emlékezett rá, hogy a bájitalmester bejött hozzá, és… beszélgettek. Úgy, hogy nem lett veszekedés a vége. Bocsánatot kértek egymástól, nem is sértegették a másikat – sőt, nem kell elmennie innét.  
  
Teljesen belepirult a gondolatba, hogy ő tényleg vágyott arra, hogy itt maradjon a Piton családdal, mi több, ők legyenek a családja.  
  
– Semmi baj, Harry – sóhajtotta Ron. – Már kezdjük megszokni. Hol van már az a finom ebéd?  
  
Mrs. Piton épp ekkor lépett ki, miközben pálcájával maga előtt lebegtette a fogásokat. Harrynek feltűnt, hogy olyan kevés mennyiség.  
  
– Csak mi ebédelünk? – érdeklődött.  
  
– Igen. A rendtagok nemsokára gyűlést tartanak, és ők együtt ebédelnek. – Egy igen aggódó pillantásban részesítette aztán Harryt. – Hogy érzed magad?  
  
Harry egy kissé zavarba jött   
  
– Jól, Mrs. Piton.  
  
– Örülök neki – mosolygott rá, aztán intett neki, hogy szedjen.  
  
Az ebédet csendesen elfogyasztották, miközben a rendtagok sorban érkeztek a gyűlésre. Sok olyan varázsló volt köztük, akit Harry még sosem látott. Nyilvánvalóan rendkívüli megbeszélést tartottak, ahová számos olyan varázslót vártak, akik még nem jártak itt.  
  
Ron elégedetten hátradőlt. – Köszönjük a finom vacsorát, nagyon ízletes volt.  
  
– Szívesen – lendítette meg a pálcáját az asszony, mire a tányérok libasorban a konyhába lebegtek. – Ma is elutaztok mindketten?  
  
Harry erre felkapta a fejét. – Komolyan?  
  
– Eggen… – morogta Ron. – Sosem volt még ilyen mozgalmas a Karácsonyunk. Anyáék teljesen kétségbe vannak esve, hogy a háború közénk áll, sosem látjuk egymást, blabla…  
  
– Ez azért nem olyan vicces… – rótta meg Harry, de torkán akadt a szó, amikor egy sötét alak lépett be az ebédlőbe.  
  
Eliane rámosolygott fiára, aztán Piton bement a konyhába minden szó nélkül. Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét, ahogyan próbált rájönni a jelek jelentésére. Úgy tűnt, mintha telepátiával beszéltek volna… vagy Harrynek túlságosan is üldözési mániája van.  
  
– Szép jó napot mindenkinek! – köszönt Dumbledore, amikor halkan belopakodott az ebédlőbe. Tulajdonképpen Harry még egy apró neszt sem hallott. – Hm, íncsiklandozó illatok, kár, hogy rám egy igen hosszú gyűlés levezetése vár, még mielőtt megkóstolnám ezeket a finomságokat.  
  
Mrs. Piton ekkor a fogások maradékait lebegtette a konyha felé.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy elég lett volna neked ennyi, Albus.  
  
– Áh, pedig tudhatná kegyed, mennyire madárétkű vagyok.  
  
– Hidegen már nem az igazi – vágta rá rögtön az asszony, miközben úgy manőverezett a pálcájával, hogy a bájitalmester ki tudjon jönni a konyhából.  
  
Kezében egy csészét tartott, és ablakhoz állt, miközben lassan kortyolgatta a forró teát. Harry aztán visszanézett az igazgatóra.   
  
– Tudja, Eliane, csupán egy laza kézmozdulattal fel tudom melegíteni – nézett az igazgató vágyakozva a távozó levesestál után. – Mellette el tudnánk arról beszélgetni, mit is jelenthetnek azok a szavak, hogy felellőség és engedelmesség.   
  
Mrs. Piton kicsit hevesebben tette el a pálcáját talárjába, aztán dölyfösen nézett Dumbledore-ra, ahogyan elé lépett. A Pitonok mindig magasak voltak, így majdnem teljesen felérte az igazgatót.  
  
– Tudja, Albus, én nagyon jól tudom, mit jelentenek – jelentette ki. – De te elgondolkodhatnál – ennyi éveddel a hátad mögött –, és rájöhetnél a fontos dolgokra.  
  
Harry lopva a sarokban ácsorgó bájitaltan tanárra nézett, aki elrejtette mosolyát a csészéje mögött.  
  
– Gyertek, menjünk fel, még mielőtt meggyanúsítanak azzal, hogy hallgatózunk – duzzogta Ron mellette, de közben rávigyorgott Harryre.   
  
– Úgyis ismertetni akartam, milyen tanulási tervet dolgoztam ki – mondta lelkesen Hermione, és intett nekik, hogy távozzanak, még mielőtt a Mrs. Piton-Dumbledore párbaj kialakul.  
  
Harry és Ron bosszankodva összenéztek, de csak követték a lányt.  
  


**oO{~Á~}Oo**

  
  
Harry akkorát ásított, hogy majdnem szétrepedt az állkapcsa.  
  
– Azt hiszem, ennyi elég volt mára, nem bírom tovább – intézte a lányhoz szavait órákkal később. – Le kell mennem, inni valami élénkítőt.  
  
Ron rémülten ránézett.  
  
– Itt. Akarsz. Hagyni. Vele? – tagolta ijedten a szavakat. – Utána már nem is találkozunk, hiszen anyáék…   
  
– Tudom, tudom. Ki fogod bírni – vigyorgott Harry, és tudta, hogy amint kettőjüket egyedül hagyja, megváltozik valamennyire a helyzet. Túl kevés lehetőségük van együtt maradni, hogy végre megtegyék az első lépéseket.  
  
Még mielőtt távozott, hallotta, hogy Hermione utána szól: – Vigyázz a lépcsőknél!  
  
Harry úgy is tett, a korlátba erősen kapaszkodva jutott le a földszintre. Kiszámolta, hogy ha igen hosszúra is nyúlik a gyűlés, ilyenkor már biztosan mindenki elmegy. Belopakodott a konyhába, ahol a tűzhelyen talált egy teáskannát. Felemelte a tetejét és belenézett. Az alján volt még egy adag, így keresett egy bögrét, kiöntötte abba magának, majd egy varázslattal felmelegítette. Valóban nem volt ugyanolyan, mintha rendesen a tűzön melegítette fel.  
  
Visszatért a csendes ebédlőbe, majd leült a legszélső helyre, hogy elfogyassza. Sejtette, hogy pár percen belül erre jár valaki, de nem számított arra, hogy a személy pont Piton lesz. A törékeny békének mindjárt véget vet az, hogy megitta előle a maradék teáját.  
  
Piton nem szólt semmit, egy vizsgáló tekintetben részesítette, majd megindult a konyha felé.  
  
Harry kínosan nyelt egyet, de csak utána szólt:  
  
– Elnézést, tanár úr, de kiöntöttem magamnak a maradék teáját.  
  
Piton felhúzott szemöldökkel fordult meg az ajtóban. – Igen?  
  
– Bocsánat, uram, de nagyon álmos voltam. Esetleg feltegyek magának egyet?  
  
– Nem szükséges – mondta szárazon Piton –, magam is fel tudok tenni egy újat.  
  
Pár percre eltűnt a konyhában, miközben Harry komolyan latolgatta, hogy elmenekül. De azt szerette volna, ha a dolgok rendbe jönnek, és… Piton végre olyan lesz, mint az álmaiban.   
  
A bájitalmester nem sokkal később visszatért két csészével, aztán leült mellé.  
  
– Frissen sokkal jobb – tette le elé. – Illetve hatásosabb.  
  
– Köszönöm.  
  
Óvatosan felemelte, s belekortyolt. Az íze sokkal finomabb volt és melegebb is.  
  
– Legközelebb, ha szeretnél inni, nyugodtan tegyél fel vizet és használd a szemben lévő kis polcon található gyógynövényt – törte meg a hosszú csendet. – Kihűlve már nem hatásos.  
  
– Rendben – mondta halkan Harry, aztán jobban megnézte Pitont, aki már ki tudja, a mai nap folyamán hanyadik alkalommal jön teát inni. Az arca elég nagy fáradtságról árulkodott. –Tanár úr is azért iszik olyan sok teát, hogy ne legyen álmos? – kérdezett rá végül.  
  
– Igen – válaszolt készségesen Piton, aztán zárkózottabban hozzátette: – Mostanában nem alszom túl jól. – Pár percig hallgatott. – Megittad? Örülnék, ha kijönnél velem az udvarra. – Harry csak bámult. – Az igazgató úrnak érdekes ötletei vannak a védelmek kivitelezéséhez… És hogy úgy mondjam, az álcáshoz kéne a segítséged.  
  
Harrynek fogalma sem volt, miről lehet szó, de ettől függetlenül bólintott. Barátai nemsokára távoznak, és csak késő este érnek haza. Biztos volt benne, hogy Hermione is velük tart… Így miért ne mehetne Pitonnal?  
  
– Tanár úr, ezt megbeszélte az igazgató úrral? – kérdezte, amikor felállt az asztaltól.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere kissé dühösen nézett. – A saját házamban való mozgásról nem szokásom beszámolni Albusnak, nem sok köze van hozzá.  
  
Piton is felállt, kiküldte a csészéket, aztán az előszoba felé indult, Harry pedig követte.  
  
– Ezt vedd fel – nyújtott felé egy igen vastag szőrmekabátot. – Odakint elég hideg van. Marius reggel kitérőt tett a piacra, és ezt vette neked. A régi kabátod nem igazán tűnt jónak.  
  
Valóban, a régi kabát inkább egy szakadt rongyhoz hasonlított. Nem tudott újat venni, mert igen korlátozva volt a Siriusos eset után a kimenője.  
  
– Köszönöm – motyogta halkan.  
  
– Szívesen. – Piton aztán a bokájára nézett. – Nem fáj a lábad? – Harry nemet intett. – Feltétlenül szólj, ha úgy lenne, mert akkor odaadom a bájitalt, ami kell rá. Na gyere, menjünk.  
  
Odakint a hideg valóban elviselhetőbb volt egy ilyen meleg kabátban. Harry majdnem elnevette magát, amikor kiderült, milyen feladatot is bíztak rá Pitonra. Az igazgató ugyanis kitalálta a legjobb védelmet a főhadiszállásnak.  
  
– Mugli-háznak álcáz minket – morogta Piton, és kiszedett egy zsákból jó pár égősort. – Így úgy kell tennünk, mint egy vagyonos mugliház tulajdonosa.  
  
– Feltenni ezeket az égősorokat? – kérdezett rá Harry.  
  
Piton egy percre az égre emelte a szemét. – Végre valaki tudja, mi a neve! – Majd fáradtan a ház falára pillantott. – Igen, fel kell tennünk őket, és oda, a fenyőkre is.  
  
Harry közben aggódva nézett körbe, a szomszédos, idegen házakra. Sosem volt még lehetősége szemügyre venni, hol is van a Piton-kúria. Nos, úgy tűnik, nagyon is mugli helyen.  
  
– Nem fognak minket meglátni?  
  
Piton kiszedett egy pár piros színű égősort és megvetően nézett rajtuk végig.  
  
– Egyáltalán nem. Gondolod, hogy kiengednélek ide, ha tudnám, rögtön megtámad valaki? – gúnyolódott. – Az egész birtokon legalább tízes erősségű Fidelius van, ha üvöltöznék, sem hallaná meg senki.  
  
– Értem.  
  
Ezek után nem szóltak egy szót sem, csendesen dolgoztak a ház díszítésén. Piton kerített egy létrát, ő maga felment a tetőre az épület háta mögött egy kupac lom mellett, míg Harry adogatta az égőket, hogy aztán tanára varázslattal rögzítse őket. Már majdnem besötétedett, mire sikerült az óriási házat teljesen felöltöztetni világító füzérekkel.  
  
Az utolsó fél órában már határozottan érezte a bokájában a fájdalmat, de nem akart szólni Pitonnak, hiszen csak pár füzér maradt hátra. Amikor teljesen sötét lesz, nem lesz a legkényelmesebb Pitonnak utólag kijönni és helyretenni a maradékot.  
  
A legutolsó felrakás volt a legnehezebb, mert a leghosszabb égősort kellett feltenni. Ő is felmászott a tetőre, és ketten együtt kirögzítették.  
  
– Másra sem vágyom, mint ez újabb forró teára – jegyezte meg kimerülten Piton a tető túloldaláról.  
  
– Azt én is elfogadnék – tette hozzá Harry, aztán óvatosan megfordult a létra felé.  
  
– Amint beértünk, fel is teszek egy teáskannával.  
  
– Nagyon jól hangz…   
  
Harry torkán akadt a szó, amikor bokáját nem akarta erőltetni, ezért félrelépett, majd megcsúszott, és egy lendülettel leesett a tetőről…  
  
– _Vingardium leviosa!_ – kiáltott rá Piton még időben, és ő megállt két méterre a föld felett. – Esküszöm, veled idegösszeroppanást fogok kapni! – panaszkodott, miközben lemászott a létrán, egészen alá. – Hol az egyensúlyérzéked?  
  
– Épp szólni akartam, hogy megfájdult a lábam…  
  
– A hazudozást még gyakorolnod kell, Potter – vetette oda dühösen. Közvetlen a fiú alá állt, majd pálcáját ráfogta. – _Finite incatatem!_  
  
Harryt elengedte a varázslat, így a férfi ölébe esett. Csodálkozott, hogy a lendülettől nem estek el, de Piton erősebbnek tűnt, mint amennyit láttatni akart.   
  
– Nem tenne már le? – kérdezte ingerülten Harry, ahogyan a férfi elindult a bejárat felé.  
  
– Szeretném, hogy a jövőben használd még a lábad. Ha fáj, azt jelzi, hogy végképp nem szabad megerőltetni.   
  
Harry nyelt egyet, és csöndben tűrte, amint a bejárat felé mennek. Piton, aki még mindig a kezében tartotta a pálcát, miközben fogta, lendített egyet, és az ajtó kinyílt. Hátával megtámasztotta az ajtót, majd az magától becsukódott, amikor beléptek.  
  
– Sikerült feldíszíteni az… Mi történt? – kérdezte aggódva Mrs. Piton, amikor a hangra kijött a nappaliból.  
  
– Igen, készen vagyunk. Harry nem figyelt oda, és majdnem megint a szívbajt hozta rám, csupán ennyi – mondta ingerülten Piton, látszott, türelme a végét járja. – Kérlek, tegyél fel nekünk teát.  
  
– Természetesen. Amint kész, felviszem nektek.  
  
Piton aztán elindult fel a lépcsőn, de nem Harry szobája felé, hanem a saját lakosztályába. Harry most már határozottan zavarban volt. Az ajtó nyitása megint macerás volt, de végül bejutottak. Piton óvatosan letette Harryt a kanapéra.  
  
– Megkérhetlek, hogy maradj nyugton, ne kelj fel?  
  
Harry bólintott. Nem fogja még egyszer kockára tenni a lába épségét. Körülnézve rájött, hogy a szoba nagyon is ismerős. Dejá vu. Sokszor járt már itt, ebben biztos volt. Idekerült a kanapé, meg egy nagy asztal, de azon kívül a színek és egyéb más nem változott. Piton visszatért egy ismerős bájitallal, amit Marius adott neki, amikor fájdalmai voltak. Hálásan elfogadta és legurította.  
  
– Köszönöm.  
  
– Megtennél nekem valamit? – kérdezte komolyan Piton, ahogyan leült mellé. – Szeretném, ha a jövőben nem félnél ennyire tőlem.  
  
Harry csak pislogott.  
  
– Tessék?  
  
– Nem haragudtam volna, ha időben szólsz, fájdalmaid vannak – rótta meg. – Minthogy arra sem, hogy utólag ki kellett volna mennem és egyedül befejezni a díszítést.  
  
– Tudom, hogy nem bántott volna – mondta halkan Harry. – Maga nem szokott.  
  
Piton sóhajtott egyet. – Tudom, ijesztő a külsőm, de ez csak megtévesztés. Nem kell tényként kezelned. Azért sem bántottalak sohasem, hogy nem bírtál egy bájitalt rendesen megfőzni…  
  
– Egyet sem? – szakította félbe Harry.  
  
– Hm, ha jobban belegondolok, talán egy–kettő sikerült az évek során… – töprengett el Piton. – De nem ez a lényeg. Hanem az, hogy még véletlenül se jusson eszedbe, hogy a nagybácsikádhoz hasonlíts!  
  
– De… én nem…  
  
– Nem kell magyarázkodnod, Harry – mondta kedvesebben Piton. – Csupán engem idegesít, hogy látom a mozdulataidon. Attól félsz, hogy megütlek, esetleg bántalak.  
  
Harry zavartan fészkelődött. – Tudom, hogy a tanár úr nem bántana. Bocsánat, hogy ha az aggódásom ennyire… nyilvánvaló.  
  
– Semmi baj, csupán tudatni akartam veled. – Előhúzott egy furcsa kinézetű üvegcsét, melyben sűrű, átlátszó folyadékot látott. – Ezt néhány napja fejlesztettem ki számodra.  
  
Harry csak nézett, hiszen honnét tudhatná, milyen bájital az? Vagy mi a fene… Remélte, a jövőben aránylag jól alakult kapcsolatunknak nem éppen a bájitalok fognak véget vetni.   
  
– Mi ez? – kérdezte.   
  
– Ez egy kenőcs – világosította fel tanára, miközben kibontotta. – A régi fájdalmas jelek eltüntetésére szolgál.  
  
Harry szíve hirtelen kihagyott egy dobbanást, amikor rájött, mire céloz Piton. Mióta Roxfortba került, hat éve rejtegette társai elől a sebekkel tarkított hátát. Edzésekkor, amikor átöltözött, igen nehéz volt. Amikor visszajött a nyári szünetről, a legtöbb még akkor is fájt, nem tudott az oldalán aludni.  
  
– Megengeded? – kérdezte halkan Piton.  
  
Harry remegve bólintott, majd lassan megfordult, hogy háttal üljön Pitonnak. Kicsit összerezzent, amikor tanára óvatosan felhajtotta a pulóverjét. Hallotta, hogy Piton halkan felszisszen, amikor meglátja azt a rengeteg sebhelyet. Egy pillanattal később már a hideg krémet érezte a hátán, ahogyan a férfi mind elegyengeti, hogy mindenhová jusson.  
  
Pár perc alatt kész lett, és ugyanolyan óvatossággal visszaengedte a felsőjét.  
  
– Reggelre az összes be fog forrni, nyoma sem lesz – magyarázta Piton, miközben Harry lassan szembefordult a férfival.  
  
– Köszönöm… De ha visszakerülök hozzájuk, és… – Hangja rekedtessé vált, majd letörölt egy könnycseppet az arcáról.  
  
Piton két kezével odanyúlt és megfogta a fiú arcát.  
  
– Nem engedlek oda vissza többet! – mondta dühösen. – Abban biztos lehetsz, hogy lesz arra időm, miszerint eljárást indítsak ellenük. Úgy tudom, mugli körökben sem tolerálják azt, ha egy gyereket vernek! – Aztán teljesen lehalkította a hangját. – Szeretném, ha velem élnél.  
  
Harry azt hitte, rosszul hallotta. Piton azt szeretné, ha ezek után vele élne?  
  
– Maga megbocsátotta nekem azt… a sok szörnyűséget, amit okoztam az évek alatt? – kérdezte suttogva.  
  
– Harry, figyelj már rám! – mondta nyomatékosan Piton, és még mindig nem engedte el. – Én szeretnék bocsánatot kérni tőled! Én voltam az, aki az évek során annyi fájdalmat okozott, mert nem láttam tovább az orromnál!  
  
– Már megbocsátottam magának, tanár úr – motyogta Harry az előző estére utalva.  
  
A bájitalmester nem mondott semmit, hanem magához húzta őt, Harry pedig elfogadta az ölelést. Annyira vágyott már rá, hogy végre egy apja legyen, és ennyi idő után el is felejtette, milyen az, ha valakihez tartozhat. A két erős kar köré fonódott, tudta, hogy biztonságban van, és ő mindenkitől megvédi őt.  
  
– Gyere, pihenjünk, ránk fér – szólalt meg egy idő után Piton, és ledőlt, hátát a kanapé párnájának vetve. Harry odabújt mellé, a férfi pedig átkarolta, aztán pálcájával intett az ágya felé. A takaró odalebegett hozzájuk, Piton pedig magukra igazította azt. – Még mielőtt elaludnál, meg akartam neked mutatni valamit.  
  
Harry fáradtan nézett oldalra, amikor egy kisebb könyvecske felé lebegett az éjjeliszekrényből. – Ha holnap este nem tudnék elaludni, megkapom majd? – kérdezte álmosan.  
  
– Persze, Harry – mondta kedvesen Piton. Harry lehunyta a szemét, aztán hagyta, hogy a kimerültség úrrá legyen rajta, és elaludjon.  
  
Perselus figyelte, hogy Harry… Nem is… Darrent teljesen elnyomja a fáradtság és elalszik. Fél kezével kinyitotta a könyvet és beleolvasott. Már sok éve nem nézett bele, itt az ideje, hogy újraolvassa a régi varázslós verseket. Tíz perc után rájött, hogy anyja nem fogja szándékosan behozni azokat a teákat, így becsukta a könyvet és pálcájával visszalebegtette az éjjeliszekrényre.  
  
Szorosabban magához húzta Harryt, aztán követte őt a boldogság földjére.  
  
  


**oO{~Epilógus~}Oo**

  


_Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén,  
végre megdögölvén.  
A varázsvilág végre nyugodt lehet,  
Többet a gonosz nem kerget._

  
  
  
– Ez szörnyű, Ron…  
  
– Jaj, Harry. Nem tudod, mi a költészet!  
  


_Az Egyetlen, aki győzedelmeskedhetett,  
Hű barátaival egyetemben.  
Ahogy a jóslat megmondta,  
Úgy ölte meg a gonoszt, aki meghala._

  
  
  
– Tudod, egy versben vannak rendes rímek, a szörny pedig…  
  
– Shh, Harry. Hagyd az alkotót.  
  


_A hősök végül elnyerték jutalmukat,  
Egy kupac RAVASZ–t  
Folytathatták varázslóegyetemen,  
Hogy aztán képzett emberek legyenek._

  
  
  
– Ezt nem bírom, Ron… Ha ezt képes vagy megjelentetni a Reggeli Prófétába, csak mert a te nevedet ismeri most már a varázsvilág, én esküszöm…  
  
– Nem kéne ezért morognod! Tudniuk kell, hogy én megmentettem az életed, nem is egyszer a csata alatt. Aki megírta azt a verseskötetet, amiben volt azaz Álmok pusztáin…  
  
– Földjén…  
  
– Az sem gondolta volna, hogy aztán híres lesz! Meg, hogy segít neked családot találni… szóval, kérlek, hallgasd meg, milyen a vége, ami elmeséli a történetünket.  
  


_Az Egyetlen végre megtalálta családját,  
A megérdemelt boldogságát.  
Boldogan élnek a Piton kúrián,  
Amíg meg nem halnak._

  
  
  
– Mr. Weasley. Tizenöt másodpercet kap, hogy befejezze ezt a förtelmet, vagy különben magam dobom ki a Piton–birtokról!  
  


_De vannak, akik nem változnak,  
A bájitaltanár mindig morcos marad._

  
  
  
– Mr. Weasley, már csak öt másodperc!  
  
– Harry, kérlek, menjünk ki az udvarra levegőzni…  
  


**oO{~Vége~}Oo**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönöm mindenkinek, aki még itt van, és velem volt! :-) A történet nem volt Voldemort középpontú, de jobbnak láttam elhinteni egy kis információt Ronon keresztül, hogyan alakult a jövő. :-)  
> Nagyon köszönöm a véleményeket, és ha végre odajutok válaszolni is fogok rájuk. ;-)


End file.
